The Chaos Crystal
by CrazyCartoonistOtaku
Summary: After a mission that nearly took Ace's life, the team finds that someone is going around destroying the parts of the city, but the culprit is unknown. Soon, the team starts to fight, unaware that the same culprit was causing it, or that the culprit was right under their noses. However, one of the team members suspects a certain person to be the culprit. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo people!**

**Hey I'm CrazyCartoonistOtaku (just call me CCO, CC or something) and I'm a 14-year-old girl who enjoys cartoons! Haha that sounds messed up, but who cares!?**

**Anyway I decided my first fic would be a Loonatics Unleashed one, as well, I loved the show as a kid and I'm still loving it! Unfortunately, they didn't even bother showing season two where I'm from and I had to watch it on YouTube. A special shoutout to iMegaAnimation on YouTube who uploaded all the episodes and allowed me to watch one of my favorite cartoons eva! XD (Although I doubt iMegaAnimation would even see this. :P)**

**Anyway, need the full summary to this story? You got it, here ya go peeps!**

_**Full Summary:**_

_**After an urgent mission that nearly took Ace's life, the Loonatics and Zadavia discover that someone is going around destroying several of Acmetropolis's buildings and monuments, with no clear motive at hand. They are unaware as to who the culprit is, as each time they arrive at the scene of the crime to try and stop the culprit, there is no one there. Confused and frustrated, the team gets more and more edgy as more and more of Acmetropolis gets destroyed, also, with a mysterious new threat rising close to them, resulting in a new barrier being formed around each of them and affecting their ability to work as a team. However, one of them suspects a certain person, and if that person really is the culprit, the Loonatics were in for the hardest challenge of their lives. (No focus on any pairing here. I do love Acexi but I think there are far too many fics about them already. Come on, I need to write an action-packed fic it's a cartoon for kids for Pete's sake! Although I may include implied Acexi, like in the show, but I will not make it go any further than that alright?)**_

**Hope all of you who love the show as much as I do will love my fic too. I pray that I do well, my English isn't exactly award-winning after all, and I kinda have ADHD so, on occasion, I can talk like Rev and go all hyper so sometimes I may type out complete nonsense and end up deleting it all so updates may be slow. If that happens sorry but I can't help it. I just hope my story will be good enough for you guys to put up with me! XD**

**Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers…what's the point if we're doing it on a FANFICTION site anyway? But I guess it's kinda important so fine I'll do it. I don't own Loonatics Unleashed or any of the characters. They all belong to the WarnerBros(did I get that right?). I just own this story. Okay done. Now I will NOT do another one for the rest of the story so remember this!**

PART ONE: START OF A DIASTER

Ace Bunny, leader of the Loonatics, protectors of the city planet of Acmetropolis, was meditating in his room at the Loonatic Headquarters when a shrill alarm broke his concentration. It was so sudden Ace was literally shocked off his meditating pedestal. He shook his head a little before realizing exactly what alarm was ringing. His electric blue eyes widened and without another thought, he rushed out of his room.

That particular alarm was installed by the Loonatics's boss, Zadavia herself. Ever since the time the six superheroes battled Zadavia's brother, Optimatus, the founder of the Loonatics had been worried something else equally serious may happen. Thus, she gave the team a special alarm that only she could activate, one that, when sounded, alerted the anthro superheroes of a very serious emergency. All the Loonatics knew that when this bell rang, things would get rough.

Ace made it to the main meeting room of the HQ in record time, but was still beaten by at least half the team. The speedster of the group, Rev Runner, was present, which was no surprise, as he had sonic speed. The other two were Tech E. Coyote, the genius of the group, and Lexi Bunny, second-in-command and the only female member of the group. Normally, Ace would have made a joke about them beating the leader, but not that day, especially since the emergency alarm was activated.

"It's been a while since this alarm's been used." Tech said, some dread in his usually calm voice. Ace said nothing in response as he simply waited for the other two remaining members. Slam Tasmanian, the big-eating strongman of the group, who doesn't make more than than a simple growling when he speaks, and Danger Duck, the ego-maniacal spotlight hog of the group. Soon enough, the two appeared at the door of the meeting room.

"Seriously," Duck exclaimed, "The emergency alarm rings right before Misty Breeze's show starts? That's despicable."

"Shut it Duck," Lexi retorted, "if this wasn't urgent, Zadavia wouldn't even use this alarm."

"Guys! She's here!" Ace yelled, effectively silencing them both. They flinched. Ace rarely used such a commanding tone. The bunny was usually the one who could keep calm in practically any situation, but something was off,something beyond the usual worry over an emergency mission. The other members all noticed this, but none said a word as their boss appeared in front of them as a hologram. Even then, she looked absolutely shaken.

"Loonatics, we have a very dangerous situation." Zadavia said, then continuing before anyone free could say anything, "Recently, the Acmetropolis Research Facility has discovered a mysterious crystal from another planet. When I visited the facility myself I discovered that the crystal has dangerously high levels of destructive energy, and once I informed the people in charge, they promised to dispose of it by today."

"And the problem would be...?" Duck interrupted and Lexi brain blasted him for good measure. Zadavia groaned at the interruption, something she only did on occasion, making her rise in panic levels obvious.

"This is no joke Duck!" She yelled, "Thank you Lexi but we can't waste anymore time. Just earlier I received a call from the Research Facility and they told me the crystal has gone out of control. If you don't stop it that one crystal could destroy all of Acmetropolis. You must hurry! There's almost no time! GO!"

Zadavia then vanished without her usual 'Zadavia, out.' phrase, another sign that she was greatly distressed. Ace slammed his dirt into his palm, and, before an uncharacteristic moment of hesitation, he said, in his signature Brooklyn accent, "You h'urd the lady. Let's jet."

No more words were necessary. The team headed out. Tech had recently upgraded their jet-packs, so they were able to arrive at the research facility really quickly. However, they had notime to enjoy the new upgrade. Once they landed, all of them gasped in shock when they saw how badly the main entrance alone was damaged. The towering 30-ton doors were completely crushed, reduced to nothing more than two lumps of steel. The walls surrounding the doors were also in a terrible state, with most of it nothing more than dust and rubble, and the remaining that was still standing was covered in cracks, looking ready to collapse at any moment.

"Woah, Zadavia said tat crystal was powerful, but I neva say tis comin'." Ace commented, evidently trying to keep the worry out of his voice. However, his attempts were in vain.

"Say-Ace-you-alright-because-you-seem-to-have-been-down-the-whole-day-since-this-morning-and-I'm-guessing-that's-why-you-were-meditating-at-least-two-hours-more-than-usual-which-is-weird-because-last-time-you-said-if-you-meditated-too-long-you'd-get-these-awful-headaches-and..." Rev inquired before Tech's hand clamped down on his beak, stopping the uncontrollable stream of words. Ace, however, just stiffened and kept moving, which of course made everyone more curious.

"Just to summarize Rev's question," Lexi said, "Ace, what's wrong?"

"...I'll tell ya guys later," the Loonatics leader replied without answering the question, "Right now we gotta stop tat crystal."

The team was stunned. Ace had never acted so distant before. Clearly something had upset him, and he was afraid that it would simply give his friends more problems to worry about than necessary. The rest of the Loonatics were not very happy with this, but they all felt that Ace had a point, even Duck. Personal problems could wait until the current crisis was averted. With that in mind the team rushed off to the experimenting rooms, hoping that the crystal was there. They also kept a look-out for any researchers still trapped inside. But more problems surfaced the further they went in. The building crumbled and shook every few seconds, making it difficult and hazardous for the Loonatics to move around. Twice Ace and Lexi had to blast falling debris out of the way, and seven times all the members had to attack entire falling walls or run for cover. They even experienced a mini earthquake at one point.

"This is just crazy!" Tech commented with irritation, "To think one little crystal caused all this?"

Slam made some random growling sounds of agreement.

"Hold up I'm getting something!" Lexi shouted, stopping for a second despite the descending structure of the building as she focused on her super hearing. She had picked up on voices calling for help ahead of them. She informed the team and led them to the source, relying on the boys to defend against more falling debris as she carefully listened for the specific human voices.

"In there!" She finally exclaimed, pointing to a large metal doorway, with the door blown off its hinges and in two pieces on the ground. The guys followed her inside and they immediately spotted some of the researchers lying around, a few of which were unconscious. Ace ordered half the team to help them, while he, Tech and Lexi searched for the crystal. At first they could find nothing, but then Tech spotted it, a glowing rock that kept changing colors, trapped inside a cylindrical container. It was bashing itself against the glass, as if unable to get out on its own, but it kept sending out deadly destructive rays each time it impacted with the glass, and those rays shot out in every direction, thrashing and relentless with the chaos they caused.

"Tech! Any ideas on how'ta stop tat thin'?" Ace asked, urgency and worry in his voice and eyes. His two teammates stared at him in disbelief for only a fraction of a second, but it was enough to distract them as one of those rays fired itself at them.

"Guys-look-out-that-crazy-rainbow-ray-is-coming-at-you!" Rev's voice shouted and then the roadrunner tackled the three of them out of harm's way. Tech and Lexi said their thanks, but Ace was too shaken up.

"What wore you guys thinkin?!" He exclaimed in a panicked tone, "Why'd ya both freeze for?"

"Hey Ace calm down we..." Tech tried to say, but was cut off.

"We can't calm down Tech if we don't hurry the whole buildin's gonna crash!" Ace shouted, "We hafta destroy tat crystal before its too late!"

Ace's teammates were confused as to why their leader seemed to be on the verge of breaking down. Sure, the mission was indeed a serious one but was it really necessary to get so worked up? After all, they had all been on tougher missions and Ace had always been able to remain calm. Why was this particular mission so different?

"Tech! How do we destroy that crystal?!" Ace demanded. He had become so worried he was actually pulling on his ears. For a second Lexi thought he was going mad, but the pleading look in his eyes told another story.

Tech gave in to that look and pulled out something similar to a small mirror from his pack. Using one of his inventions, the Molecular Reconstructor, he increased the mirror's size until it could easily stand at his own height with some support. He asked Rev to fetch Slam and Duck if they were done with getting researches out safely. The roadrunner was gone and back in 3.7 seconds flat with the two other members. Tech told them to support the mirror from behind while Ace and Lexi fire their laser vision and brain blast at the mirror once a ray from the crystal came zipping towards the mirror, also suggesting Ace shoot an energy beam from his Guardian Strike Sword just in case. He quickly told them the mirror was a special amplifier that would absorb any beam-like attack, multiply it, then send it back from the direction it came from. No sooner than his explanation was finished, the crystal collided with the almost totally broken container and shot a ray at the large oval of glass. Ace and Lexi rushed behind the crystal and shot their attacks from there. The three rays entered the mirror and it glowed for a hundredth of a millisecond before it released the combined ray back towards the crystal. Tech yelled at the bunnies to get out of the way.

Then, disaster struck. A piece of debris from the ceiling fell and landed on Ace's left leg just before the ray hit the crystal. Lexi had somehow made her way back to the other Loonatics, but there was no way out for Ace. He could not move his leg. He heard his friends scream his name before the crystal exploded right next to him. For a few minutes, everything went black.

When Ace opened his eyes a while later, he saw that all the other Loonatics were unconscious on the ground, quite far from him. The mirror was completely destroyed, and the explosion had sped up the destruction of the building tenfold. The remainder of the ceiling was coming down lightning fast. Ace tried to move and help his friends, but he found that neither of his legs would respond to him. An overwhelming feeling of dread filled his chest as he recalled something he had known several days ago. Then he saw his sword, still in his hand.

"No way I'll let tat happen!" He shouted, raising his sword and pouring all his feelings into it, "Guardian Strike Sword! Protect!"

He threw the sword with all the energy he had left at his friends. By then, they were starting to awaken, and Lexi noticed the Guardian Strike Sword hovering above them just before it released a powerful force field, shielding them from the heavy pieces of concrete and metal falling towards them. However, all of them saw something else. Their leader, looking utterly defeated, sadly smiling at them before the last of the building rained down.

"ACE!" Lexi screamed, followed by the rest of the team's horrified cries. They all tried to run out of the force field and help their leader, but the field refused to allow that. The entire foundation shook, and large clouds of dust formed all around. When it cleared, there was absolutely no sign of Ace. The team were all shocked speechless as the Guardian Strike Sword confirmed that there was no further danger and dropped the force field before it itself fell to the ground with a clang. Once the force field was gone, the Loonatics all rushed to save Ace.

"Oh no Ace! Don't you dare die before you admit I should be leader!" Duck fumed, though it was obvious that he could care less about being in charge and was genuinely worried about Ace. He, along with the rest, was digging through the rubble, searching frantically for even a small trace of the bunny.

"Please be okay Ace please be okay..." Lexi pleaded. Tech and Rev exchanged pained looks while Slam tried his best to comfort the female bunny with some reassuring growls and grumbles. They were making good progress with removing the concrete and metal, thanks to Rev's speed, Slam's strength and Tech's magnetic powers, but with each passing second they all felt more and more worried. Then, Tech received a video call from Zadavia.  
"Good work Loonatics," she congratulated, not noticing the tense atmosphere at first, "The crisis has been avoided...Wait, what's wrong?"

"We're sorry Zadavia," Tech said, "but you called at a lousy time. After we destroyed the crystal the entire facility collapsed. All of us were knocked out for a moment, and when we woke up..."

Tech could not say anymore as he glanced at the pile of rubble and debris. There was still a lot to be cleared. Zadavia finally appeared to realize the problem.

"Tech," she asked, dread filling her tone, "where is Ace?"

Tech raised his arm and showed her the pile of debris. She gasped in horror.

"No...Hurry and try to get him out. I'll be there as quickly as I can."

With that, the video call ended and Tech resumed helping the rest. Several minutes passed before they found Ace at last. Hurriedly they pulled him out from under the pile. He was bleeding heavily and completely unconscious. His leg, the one that was trapped and prevented him from moving away from the crystal before it exploded, was bent at an odd angle. Lexi could not help but cry and pull him into a hug before realizing something.

He was cold. And his breathing was so shallow it was almost non-existent. Tech immediately ran a scan on his vitals just as Zadavia materialized at what used to be the doorway to the experimentation room. Her green eyes widened when she saw Ace's condition. She rushed to the Loonatics' side, mouth still hanging open in shock and disbelief.

"How could this have happened?" She cried sadly, a tear escaping her eye. Rev and Slam were also sniffing quite badly, while Duck tried to fight back the tears though it was a futile attempt. Lexi was crying the most. Then Tech gasped.

"No...why?" He demanded, nearly choking the machine. "Guys we have to get him back to HQ, a hospital, something! If we don't...if we don't...Ace won't ever wake up again."

The silence was deafening. Zadavia shot up to her feet.

"Let's take my ship! If we can get him to my base in time we might be able to save him!" She yelled. No more words were needed. Slam picked their leader up, as gently as he could possibly manage, and they all ran like crazy to Zadavia's ship.

Within the same amount of time it took for Zadavia to arrive at the destroyed research facility, the group arrived at her base. Inside the ship Ace had been hooked up to some emergency medical apparatus, such as an oxygen mask and pulse scanner. And scans showed that his heartbeat was devastatingly low, almost only a terrifying ten beats per minute rate.

Once they landed, Ace was brought to the emergency room of Zadavia's base, which she created after the Optimatus incident as well. She felt a fleeting moment of relief that she had added it in, but one glance at the broken leader made that all vanish. She was upset that she let them go on the mission. She should have done it herself, the risk would have been much lower if she did. During the flight to the base Tech filled her in on what had occurred. Normally she would praise Ace for such a selfless act, in fact she would have priased anyone if they did it, but he could nort give her the chance to. She prayes that he would awaken so she could have that chance.

"Ace...that idiot...why'd he have to do that?" Lexi questioned. She was the only one still in tears, though sadness lingered in the room like an ominous cloud. No one wanted to give an answer as they were thinking the same thing. However, all of them already knew the answer.

Ace was their leader and was responsibile for his teammates. He was the type of guy who would never let his team down. The type who would never be able to live with himself if he chose to save himself instead of his friends. Still, it was a heavy blow to the rest of the Loonatics. Even the mere thought of losing one of them, especially the one in charge, was something they never wanted to experience.

Yet, they were experiencing it. The empty, hopeless feeling of possibly losing a precious teammate and not being able to do anything about it. It seemed unfair. Was succeeding in their mission and escaping mostly unscathed really worth so much that they had to exchange their leader for it? The problem was, it was likely was worth it, as they saved Acmetropolis. But this mission, despite the danger level, was easier than the last Acmetropolis-threatening assignment. It took no longer than half an hour, and yet, they had lost so much more compared to last time.

Tech and Zadavia tended to Ace while Rev helped the rest with minor injuries and such. Barely anyone said a word aside from Slam's growling and either Duck or Rev trying to lighten the mood somehow. It did not work at all, mostly due to the fact that they themselves were not at all planning on feeling happier anyway.

Then, at last, after six long hours of waiting around, Tech and Zadavia emerged from the emergency room like doctors after conducting an intense surgery. The rest of the Loonatics rushed to them and all began asking about Ace's condition all at once. Zadavia calmed them down before letting the coyote give them the report. Tech had a tired look in his eyes, but he was smiling, the first sign of good news since the day started.

"His vitals are back to normal. Ace is going to be okay." He told them gladly. A collective cheer rose within the group, the loudest coming from Lexi and, surprisingly, Duck.

"Oh yeah he's alive! Thank the universe!" The mallard exclaimed, earning him looks of amusement, disbelief, and even shock from his team members. At once he recoiled and tried to pass it off as just wanting to hear Ace admit he was the best in the team, but everyone could tell he was really glad that Ace was going to be alright. Even he had a heart when it came to his comrades.

"Can we see him Tech?" Lexi asked excitedly. However Tech shook his head.

"Sorry Lexi," he said, "but even if you did he wouldn't be able to chat. Even though he's out if the danger zone Ace did suffer extremely heavy injuries such as a direct blow to the head and a badly fractured leg. He'll be in a coma for a while and even after he wakes up he won't be able to properly lead the team or fight crime until he fully recovers. 'Till then, you're in charge Lexi. However you can start visiting him tomorrow. Right now we should head back to HQ. Zadavia will take care of Ace."

Lexi's ears dropped. She was really hoping to see how much better Ace's condition was. Seeing him almost lifeless and broken had frightened her more than anyone. But Tech had a point. Ace's injuries were really bad. Staying with Zadavia was his best option, whether or not he was conscious enough to realize it. Reluctantly, she gave in and headed to Zadavia's ship to head home. After all they left headquarters with only their jet-packs.

"Hey Zadavia? Could you..." Lexi started, but the Loonatics boss already knew what she was your to ask.

"Don't worry. He's in good hands." She told Lexi. The female bunny smiled with relief before thanking Zadavia and leaving with the rest.

Then Tech stopped. He told the others to start out the engines first, as he needed to give Zadavia a few tips on how to ensure Ace's condition. The team agreed, and the coyote ran back to the recovery room where Ace had been moved to. Zadavia was there, checking scans on the monitor.

"So you realized as well Tech?" Zadavia asked, all traces of celebration good from her tone. Tech gave her a quick nod and she gestured for I'm to take a seat beside her.

"I've noticed the change since we dug Ace out of the rubble earlier today. The six hours we spent trying to heal and scan him only confirmed the suspicions." Tech explained. Zadavia's brow furrowed with worry. They had discovered that there was something off with Ace. He was recovering on his own abnormally fast for one thing, and it had nothing to do with his powers. Also, Tech found that his DNA was slightly altered. The change itself was easy to spot, but how it affected him, besides the fast recoveries, was unclear. Both Tech and Zadavia suspected the crystal did something to him, but they were reluctant to believe anything was wrong, as Ace being alive was fantastic news, but if something else had happened to him, who knows what the consequences could be?

"In any case Tech," Zadavia said, "for now, foot mention this to the other Loonatics. They've had enough to worry about for a while."

"I'm way ahead of you boss. Honestly, I wish I dim't have to know either." Tech answered.

About twenty minutes later the remaining Loonatics arrived back at their HQ. Tech then set the auto-pilot on the ship to send it back to their boss. Rev sped into the tower at once and got out several supplies to begin decorating the HQ.

"Er Rev? What are you doing?" Duck risked asking. The roadrunner threw a steamer at him as he zoomed around.

"Nothing-much-Duck-I'm-just-so-so-so-so-so-so-so-glad-Ace-will-be-fine-you-know-and-I-just-want-to-plan-some-sort-of-party-to-celebrate-that-so-I-just..." Rev blurted out until Slam gave him a nudge. Lexi let out a small laugh.

"I know you're happy Rev," she said, "we all are, but Tech said Ace would be out for a few days. I think you should put off the party until then."

"Oh-heh-heh-right-I'm-sorry-I-was-just-so-happy-I-forgot."

"It's alright Rev," Tech added, "but Ace should be back in about three or four days at most. I don't think that's such a long wait."

Rev smiled a little more at that, thinking that it was not to long at all. After those few days, Ace would be back and everything would be able to return to how it once was. The whole experience would end.

If only the Loonatics had realized it earlier. If they had, the entire catastrophe that will soon occur could have been prevented. However, it was already too late. Nothing had ended yet, but something really big had already begun.

_**Well that's it for chapter 1! What do you think? Did I do okay? Gods I sound like a bimbo, yikes! I really hate my ADHD sometimes because I tend to type or write how I feel in author's notes or stuff like that and sometimes it sounds weird. Oh well. Gotta go now! Bye bye! Hope you will stay tuned for the next chapters! (Get it? Stay 'tuned' for the sequel-sequel-sequel to Loony Tunes? Okay fine lame joke. XD)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Kyaaah~! **

**I didn't get too many reviews for my chapter one, nor did I get many favorites or follows, but that's okay, I just love writing anyway! Haha! But it'd be nice if someone would post reviews you know? I love receiving any form of feedback! It gives me more motivation to continue writing! Oh well, I guess I was hoping for too much when I wanted the story to get popular fast. I'm too big and dreamer and too proud sometimes…I hate that about myself. *sigh…***

**Anyway, some replies to my two reviewers;**

**Loonaticslover13:**** Thank you thank you THANK YOU for the first review this story has received! First reviews for anything I do is always the most exciting part of being an author or writer or whatever! I love reviews so once again thank you so much for providing me with my first! I've read some of your stories, mostly Acexi but they got my attention! I'll probably read and review on them soon okay? Oh and by the way, about the joke you mentioned in your review…was it my reallllllllllly lame joke at the end?O.O**

**Eve ivy:**** Thank you for my second review! And yeah I make it a point to include as much of the true series plot in as possible, to make it seem almost like it really happened in the show! I love doing that because it adds extra 'spice' to the story. Know what I mean?**

**That's it, now continue reading and I hope you like chapter two!**

PART TWO: PARTY TIME

Two days passed since the incident, and Ace had shown absolutely no sign of regaining consciousness, though Tech and Zadavia assured the team that his vitals were perfectly normal and that recovery was definite.

"It's probably just the shock of what happened that's keeping him down." Zadavia theorized when the Loonatics gathered at her base to check on their leader,"After all he was in close range of the crystal's power release when it exploded and was also buried under a lot of debris."

"I guess but he should be showing at least some signs of awakening." Tech argued. His statement was not too encouraging. Lexi was silently fidgeting with her uniform.

"Will he really wake up soon?" She asked like a worried child, completely out of character. Tech blinked at her, then patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't sweat it Lexi," he reassured her, "no matter what his vitals are normal so nothing should happen."

Lexi wasn't too convinced, but she went along with it. After all, worrying wasn't going to make Ace wake up any faster. In fact, it'd probably just make the time seem to go slower. Worry does that to people.

"Don't worry Lexi, Ace will be fine." Zadavia reassured, "In the meantime I'll need you all to be on high alert. The crystal's residual energy may still be in the atmosphere and could pose a threat."

There was no opposition to the order. After seeing what that thing was able to do, nobody wanted to see it happening again. The crystal was very mysterious, and since it came from another planet, it was highly likely that whatever energy it released earlier came with destructive side effects. In short, no one wanted to see what happened to Ace happen to an innocent person within Acmetropolis.

"We-should-head-back-to-HQ-then-cuz-from-there-it'd-be-a-lot-easier-to-head-to-some-disaster-area-in-case-something-really-did-happen-oh-but-don't-take-this-the-wrong-way-Zadavia-it's-just-cuz-you-know-your-base-in-underwater-and-everything-so-it'd-be-a-little-harder-to-leave-and-you-know...Mmhf!"

Rev's words were ceased when Tech clamped down on his beak as usual. Slam laughed lightly. Rev gave him a raised eyebrow when his beak was released, one of false annoyance which was easily seen through.

"Alright, be careful on your way back." Zadavia told them, and the Loonatics said their goodbyes and turned to leave.

"You guys gonna leave without me?" a familiar voice suddenly said from behind their boss lady, spoken in that Brooklyn accent that the team had missed for two days. The five anthros and Zadavia turned to look and there was Ace leaning against the wall, a set of crutches from the room he had been resting in by his side, giving them that same, teasing look he almost always had on his face. They all stared at him incredulously.

"Eh, what's up doc?" Ace asked, and a second later the team was on him, Lexi tackling him first.

"Ace! You're up!" the female bunny exclaimed with joy.

"Yeah Lex but if ya don't let go, I won't be up much longer! One of my legs's still broken." Ace joked, and Lexi said a quick sorry before letting him out of her vicegrip.

"You sure you're feeling better chief?" Tech asked, looking slightly uneasy but he was hiding most of that pretty well under a mask of complete relief, enough that no one but Zadavia noticed, "It's great that you're up and all, but you did suffer some pretty serious injuries."

"Good as new Tech," Ace answered, "Nuthin' ta worry about except the leg. But if somethin' does go wrong I'll need an appointment with ya."

The team and Zadavia all laughed at that.

"In any case," Zadavia said, "Ace, I suggest you take a short break while we make sure you've fully recovered is that alright?"

Before Ace could answer, Duck cut in. "You got it boss lady, and don't worry, I'll make sure nothing happens as the temporary chief."

Slam made a series of grumbles in protest. Duck went all 'diva-mode' and audibly inhaled a breath with a hand on his chest. "I do care! It's just that I'm still the best one for the temporary chief."

"Duck, get over yourself," Zadavia said, exasperated but also smiling slightly in amusement, "Lexi's the second-in-command so when Ace is down, she leads."

"But-Duck-two-days-ago-you-said-you-were-really-glad-to-hear-that-Ace-was-going-to-be-fine-I-mean-you-did-shout-in-total-joy-after-Tech-and-Zadavia's-health-report-on-Ace-and-the-really-good-news-and..."

"Alright just shut it roadrunner!" Duck exclaimed, slightly blushing. Ace let out a brief laugh and patted Duck on the back.

"T'anks Duck, I didn't know ya had a heart." the bunny teased. Duck just 'humph-ed' and headed to the ship. The rest of the team then once again bid a temporary farewell to their boss before following the duck with the tantrum, Slam and Lexi supporting their leader on his crutches. Once they left, Zadavia rushed into the room Ace had been in. She immediately started to check on the last scan done on Ace. It was great that he was conscious and feeling much better, but the abnormalities she and Tech discovered over the past two days were disturbing.

Ace's fast recovery and slight DNA alteration was two major abnormalities already, but Tech had found that Ace's brain patterns had become a little unusual, and at times, the leader of the Loonatics had been declared dead by the machines, but somehow his heart was still beating and he was still breathing. It perplexed Tech and Zadavia to no end.

Zadavia was sure that Ace would have had to stay with her for another week after finding out about all this. She and Tech had secretly decided on that and planned to tell the rest if Ace did not wake by the time-span of three days, and he had woken up one full day earlier than the expected period of time.

To the Loonatics' leader's astonishment, Ace's last scan reported that he had made a full recovery except for the broken leg. All other signs of injury, such as the concussion he had at first, were gone without a trace, as if he had only broken his leg and nothing else happened. However, that wasn't the case. Ace's injuries were so severe, every scan had reported that the chances of him living was only 0.2% at first. It improved over the first six hours of Zadavia and Tech's treatment, but that night the latest scan still only reported a pathetic 3.1% chance. And that chance had become 100% in only two, no, one day and fourteen hours? It was impossible, even for a genetically altered anthro superhero.

"This isn't good," Zadavia said to herself aloud, "the crystal's energy must have done something to Ace. If he absorbed any of the crystal's destructive energy, he might be destroyed himself. I must let Tech know."

Without another thought, she hurried to the main room of her base to contact the genius Loonatic. She reached for the button, then stopped. Biting her lip, Zadavia realized that the team would not have made it back to their HQ yet. She didn't want the others, especially Ace, finding out about about the problem, no matter how serious. They had just gotten their leader back, and if she told them all, even though it was only a hypothesis, they would still panic and would be forced to continuing to worry about Ace's possible death again. Zadavia couldn't let them go through it a second time, at least not so soon. So, she chose to wait a while more, until she was certain the Loonatics had made it back.

In the Loonatics' ship, Ace was forced to sit out of piloting for obvious reasons, but he didn't seem to mind, although he did make a few jokes out of not being able to do anything after a few days out of action. Slam was the one who reassured him that nothing too exciting had happened while he was out though.

"Hey Ace," Lexi spoke up, "Mind telling us why you were freaking out that day? You know, the day we went for that mission that got you your broken leg?"

She seemed uneasy as she said it, as she was remembering the horror she felt then, but being a strong person, she was luckily able to say it without any clear discomfort. Unluckily, however, Ace was staring at her like she had grown a third eye or something. "Freakin' out? What'cha talkin' 'bout Lex?"

Lexi blinked at her leader. "You were really panicked and really wanted that crystal destroyed, like you would lose it if it wasn't destroyed."

"Huh? I t'ink I'd remember somethin' like tat. But I don't." Ace replied with a confused tone and expression.

He wasn't lying. The look on his face made it crystal clear, but Lexi, Tech and Rev had seen it with their own eyes. Their leader had been so panicked, so unlike his usual self, up to the point where he appeared ready to yank his own ears off. It would be extremely difficult for all three to have been hallucinating.

"Maybe he has some minor memory loss from the concussion he got that day," Tech reasoned, though there were a million butterflies forming in his stomach at that very moment, "Mind if I give you a quick check-up back at HQ chief?"

"Um...sure." Ace answered with a little uncertainty. Then he laid back into his chair and folded his arms across his chest, looking thoughtful. His ears drooped a little.

"Hey hey hey, don't get all depressed," Duck complained, "it should be us feeling down since we all got this stupid pa-MMPH!

Rev had followed Tech and slammed his hand down on Duck's beak, silencing him. Ace blinked in surprise. Rev laughed nervously.

"Oh-it's-nothing-Ace-Duck-was-just-talking-about-this...this-er..."

Rev shut up. A rare sight. Ace looked amused as he raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Rev made another nervous laugh before dashing off to another one of the ship's rooms with Duck in tow. Slam laughed, Tech sighed in exasperation, Lexi rolled her eyes and Ace smiled, looking less concerned.

About ten minutes later, the team arrived at their HQ. Once again Lexi and Slam helped Ace to his room. It was a little late already, but everyone except the leader remained in the main room.

"Alright-we-can-finally-prepare-that-surprise-welcome-back-party-for-Ace-you-know-the-surprise-Duck-nearly-ruined-in-the-ship-and-who-am-I-kidding-I-can't-stay-mad-about-that-and-we-really-should-get-started-I-mean-we-only-have-until-tomorrow-morning-to-finish-up-because-if-we-don't-finish-by-then-it-won't-be-a-surprise-anymore-and-that-would-be-a-huge-bummer-after-all-the-hard-work-we-would-probably-be-putting-in-and-I-really-want-to-see-the-look-on-Ace's-face-when-he-sees;what-we've-done-for-him!" Rev said happily as he sped around hanging the streamers and other decorations he had prepared beforehand, and he probably would have said more if he didn't accidentally slam straight into Slam.

"Woah slow down there Rev," Lexi said with a smile, "We all wanna help out, but if you keep that up the rest of us might as well sit back and let you do all the work."

"Heheh-sorry-about-that-I-just-really-really-really-want-to-let-Ace-know-how-glad-we-are-that-he's-alright." Rev replied, slowing down a bit. He then started to distribute the decorations to the rest. Duck was grumbling, but not complaining. It was simply his way of showing he wanted to help without hurting his pride.

As they were setting up, Tech noticed his communicator was silently blinking. There was moving but a series of rainbow rays flashing on the screen. The coyote knew what that meant.

"Ah, sorry guys I forgot I had to check something in the lab," he told the others, hiding his guilt of lying quite effectively, "I'll be back in just a bit alright?"

Slam made a few grumbles of approval while Duck made some comment about Tech just wanting to skip out on the work. It earned him a smack to the head from the large tasmanian devil. He yelped in protest, but the rest ignored him and gave Tech the okays. He made a quick apology again before dashing to his lab. Once inside, he answered Zadavia's call.

"What's wrong Zadavia?" He asked quietly, already suspecting that she was calling about Ace, otherwise she would have used the main communication system. The Loonatics' boss was looking anxious. She quickly told Tech everything she had discovered.

"Seriously?!" Tech exclaimed, almost a little too loudly, only to be shushed by his boss.

"Sorry, but really Zadavia? How's that possible?"

"I don't know. But the rate of recovery and the alterations could pose a major threat to Ace's life. I need you to make sure he'll be alright somehow."

"I guess that could be arranged. I've set up some appointments with him tomorrow, since he seems to be missing fragments of his memory. I could do some extra scans while I'm at it."

"Good idea. Give me a report of the results?"

"Of course boss."

With that, Zadavia nodded, appearing slightly calmer. The then signed off with her usual ending phrase. Tech turned the communicator off and headed back outside to the main room. However, just as he left his door, a swift movement caught the corner of his eye. He turned quickly, but saw nothing. He got confused. The others should be in the main room, and if Ace was there, Tech wouldn'tte seen him. He still had a broken leg after all. The coyote decided to check with the others before jumping to conclusions.

When Tech re-entered the main room, a lot of the decor was already up and ready. There were only a few things left to do, excluding the food which they planned to settle early in the morning.

"Hey were any of you near the tab just now?" He asked the remaining Loonatics.

"No we were all here," Lexi replied, "something wrong?"

"Ah no," Tech said, "I think I'm just a little edgy."

"Whatever," Duck said, "just help us finish the rest or else you'll be stuck with full breakfast duties."

Rev nudged him. Lexi rolled her eyes(again). At once Duck began to grumble as he tossed Tech some of the remaining decorations, which mostly consisted of some streamers and balloons Rev and Slam had blown up. Aside from that, there was also the banner that read "Welcome Back Chief!" that still needed to be hung. Rev, Tech and Lexi were the ones who made it. It wasn't something they usually did, but hey, they nearly lost their leader and that wasn't something they wanted to see happen. They were just too glad Ace was still alive.

"Alright guys," Tech said, "since there's only a little left to do, why don't you guys hit the hay first and let me finish? I did kinda miss most of the preparations."

"You sure Tech?" Lexi asked and Tech answered in affermative.

"Okay then. Nights guys." Lexi said as she headed for her own room, but not before Rev and Duck. Rev because of this super speed, though not leaving before thanking Tech, but Duck's hurry was due to wanting to be rid of his work. Sure he was an ego-maniac, but he can be pretty lazy when only his team members were watching him, even if whatever he was doing was for a good cause. Still, it was hard to hate the mallard. He did keep most things entertaining within the team.

Soon Tech was alone in the main room. He set to work on the remaining decorations. Hanging the banner was the hardest part. He had to make sure one side was completely secure before he could hurriedly do the other side since he had no one helping him, but he was able to finish up everything with time to spare.

Tech checked the clock before resigning to his room. When he noticed that he could still stay up an hour and still have enough rest for tomorrow, he rushed to his lab instead and contacted Zadavia again.

"Hey Zadavia, sorry for bothering you but could you send me the scans on Ace?" He requested, "I want to do some comparisons on it with his normal conditions, to find out exactly how much he had changed to calculate danger levels and such."

"Alright." Zadavia agreed, "I suppose it can't cause harm and since I don't have Ace's normal scans I don't have much choice but to send them if we want to do a comparison. Wait a few moments and they'll be there. Give me a report in the morning. Zadavia, out."

A few minutes after the conversation ended, Tech's main computer blinked, indicating a message received. He opened the file and downloaded the scans before uploading them to his analysis program. He also uploaded files from the time he examined Ace during the first Sypher incident, as well as the files he had recorded around the time when the Loonatics were first gathered. He even added in some files from Ace's training programs. Twenty minutes passed as he ended his thorough analysis. The results were not what he expected.

From the data he had gathered, he could conclude that Ace was the worst off during the Sypher incident, when his powers were drained. The Normal and After-Training files were almost the same, only showing slight fatigue in Ace's body for the After-Training. The current scans from Zadavia matched what she had told him, and what they had discovered over the two days. A full recovery save for the broken leg which was fixing itself faster than the normal calculated possibilities. The alterations in his conditions had made themselves clear, but they didn't show anything particularly negative, even though Tech had scanned those several times. He had expected to find some threat, but in that category, he came up blank.

"Huh, I guess Zadavia was worried for nothing," Tech concluded, thought still doubtful. He looked at the clock again and noticed it was already unbelievably late. Deciding to leave the data as it was for the moment, Tech left the lab and went to his room to sleep, unaware that one of the hardest challenges the Loonatics would ever have to face will start from the moment he would wake up only a few hours later

The morning came sooner than Tech would have expected. It seemed like only a few moments since he'd fallen asleep, but his alarm was already ringing and screaming at him to get up. Well, that and a high-speed banging on his door which could only mean that Rev was on the other side.

"Tech-wake-up-wake-up-wake-up!" the roadrunner was shouting, "We-need-you-out-here-to-help-us-with-the-last-minute-touches-so-we-that-is-to-really-say-I-can-rush-over-to-one-of-the-many-restaurants-in-town-to-get-something-to-eat-for-the-party-since-none-of-us-have-time-to-cook-and-for-some-reason-nearly-all-of-us-overslept-probably-due-to-excitement-resulting-in-none-of-us-being-able-to-sleep-or-something-but-seriously-just-WAKE-UP-we-need-to-make-sure-everything-is-alright-and..."

Rev was finally silenced with Tech slamming his hand down on the button that opened his room's automatic door. He was giving Rev the usual annoyed-face, with one eyebrow raised and glaring at the roadrunner. The two may be best friends within the team, but that didn't stop Tech from getting a little tired of Rev's hyperactivity on certain occasions.

"Okay Rev I'll go help out. Just go get the food." Tech growled, still somewhat cranky from getting shaken out of bed. Rev nodded and sped off. The coyote yawned, then trudged out of his room and headed to the party area. He was never good with parties, so he wasn't really sure what to make of the roadrunner's excitement about one. But who could blame the roadrunner? He was the youngest on the team and sometimes the most soft-hearted so next to Lexi, (since she and Ace were best friends), Rev must have taken the hardest blow when Ace was thought to be dead. In short, Tech understood why Rev was so glad, but not why he need to throw a party because of it.

About half an hour later, everything was completely ready. Ace normally left his room around seven, and it was about ten minutes until then. Tech decided to use the time to tell Zadavia about the results of the analysis, telling the rest he was going to invite her for the party. It wasn't a lie, but Tech still felt bad for hiding the truth, even though there didn't seem to be any real complications with Ace.

The coyote went to his lab to make the call so he could send the full reports directly to Zadavia if proven necessary. He used his main computer instead of his normal communicator and soon Zadavia appeared on the screen. Tech told her about what he had found. Like he had been the night before, Zadavia became thoughtful. Then, as expected, asked for the full report. Tech sent it to her at once. She received it almost at light speed, thanks to Tech's quick data transfer program. The Loonatics' boss read through them quickly.

"I see," she said, "well in that case, we have nothing to worry about. Let's just hope there isn't any form or error."

"Yeah..."Tech agreed, then he changed the subject.

"So Zadavia, we're having a party to celebrate Ace's recovery. You feel like coming?"

"I suppose I should." Zadavia replied, "Since we seem to have no clear worries regarding his condition at the moment, we should celebrate the fact that he's still with us. I'll be there soon. Zadavia, out."

As she logged off, Tech heard a thump against his lab door. It sounded like metal against metal which wasn't unusual, but Tech wasn't sure why any of the other Loonatics would drag some metal around and walk past his door. The coyote rushed to open his door, but found that there was no one there. It was strange. Tech began to wonder if he had suffered some side effects from the crystal that day. He did seem to be seeing and hearing things.

It wasn't long before Zadavia arrived for the party. Her ships were mostly faster than the Loonatics', since she only really used them in emergencies. Once she had arrived, Lexi and Duck were sent to fetch Ace. In the meantime, Slam offered Zadavia a few treats while Rev was bouncing around like he just had three cups of coffee with four spoonfuls of sugar each. Tech was afraid he might wreck the place.

The lights were out, and a minute later, they were all turned on at once as Ace and the other two got to the main room. Rev was the first to make it clear it was a party. He rushed right up and shouted in Ace's face, "SURPRISE!"

Ace was so shocked he fell to the floor. He sat up laughing though.

"Aw shucks guys," he said gladly, "ya shouldn't have. But Lex and Duck? I'd have liked it betta if you two caught me from fallin'."

Lexi playfully apologized with a chuckle and helped him up while Duck folded his arms across his chest. "I ain't catching some clumsy rabbit."

"Duck, fer the last time, it's 'bunny'." Ace corrected once he was on his feet again, emphasizing on his last name, knowing that Duck wasn't really being mean, he was just trying so he wouldn't look like a sap, though everyone knew he could be a softie anytime he wanted to be. (And even sometimes when he didn't want to be.) Lexi brain blasted him and he jumped straight onto the sofa and started to complain. It was good comedy.

The party was great for all seven of them. Of course everyone knew they had to take to the food first before Slam gobbled it all up, including the table, but other than that, none of the Loonatics, or Zadavia, could remember a time when they all just had fun like that.

"At least somethin' good came outta me almost dyin'," Ace joked. The team didn't really find that funny and soon some cushions were flying. Ace complained that it hurt, but he was laughing the whole time so no one took him seriously as they continued to have their fun. However, the fun was to end. A huge crash sounded outside, and from the windows, everyone could see a trio of buildings, not too close but also not too far from the HQ, was breaking apart and crumbling. Shock filled their expressions as the top of one of the buildings exploded.

"Looks like we'll have to put the party on hold." Lexi announced, though half-heartedly. She glanced at Ace, who wasn't in his uniform, and his broken leg, the crutches beside him on the sofa.

"Go on guys," the Loonatics' leader said, "I wouldn't be much help anyways. Good luck out d'ere."

"I'll stay here and keep an eye on him," Zadavia offered, "so don't worry, and be careful Loonatics."

"Alright then! Move out!" Duck exclaimed, trying to take the position of leader before anyone else could. The rest ignored him and just went ahead without waiting for him to lead. Lexi cast a concerned glance at Ace, but he gave her an encouraging smile, which she returned. Then, they headed out to investigate the collapsing the buildings, the Loonatics first official mission without their leader.

**Huh I was sure this was longer than chapter one. Aw man why can't I write chapters exceeding 5000 words? I managed to write over 10000 for a school essay on Nazi Germany! And although I do like history despite my ADHD, I didn't exactly like Hitler in any way and got a little depressed writing it! And yet I'm writing less for something I do like…?**

…**I'm a failure…I will now go sit in the corner and sob, so please cheer me up with some reviews! **

**P.S. If you spot any grammar or spelling mistakes, or something I did wrong that made the characters OOC or something, let me know! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahhh!**

**I didn't get nearly as many reviews as I would have liked, but at least I have some plus a new favorite!^^ That's enough to keep me content and motivated! Oh by the way if you hit [Back-to-chapter-2] right now you'd find that I changed the chapter name from [Arising Catastrophe] to [Party Time] since it was more suitable. In any case, I hope the story continues to prove entertaining to you people who are reading! I really hope I can make your day with my story! (Or at least part of your day!XD) Though it's hard to concentrate right now with writing, my second brother is beside me watching and laughing hysterically at PewDiePie playing Ao Oni on his iPad. Have you heard of the game and PewDiePie? Apparently, he's hilarious. But I haven't seen his videos yet.**

**Anyway, time for a favorite section of mine, review replies! I love to do this because I get to thank my reviewers and indirectly chat with you guys! You are all awesome people! **

**Loonaticslover13:**** Once again I thank you for your excellent review!(Your follow too! I forgot to mention that in the last chapter.) When your review popped up in my email it made my day! I can't believe you actually said that it made me sooooooooooooooooooooo glad! Ace is my fav too so I had to write something with him as the main character! My second fav Loonatic is tied between Tech and Rev, but Rev can be a pain to write for at times because I have to include the "-" between his words. It isn't the spacebar so I'm not used to it. By the way, you guessed something right in your review, but I am not telling you what it was! And yeah, the mass murder of the Jews was sad. I don't care what people say I think that the mistakes of a few should not be paid for with a million innocent lives, just because those lives are people similar to those who committed whatever crime Hitler saw in them. I hate Hilter…-_-;**

**zaylo267:**** Thank you for your simple and quick review! Though I do wish you could've said more so I can thank you a little more properly…**

**starskulls:**** I'm am not giving anyone spoilers to this story! Although I will tell you that the truly serious stuff will come in in chapter 4. Though what will happen, that's for me to know and you to find out! (No malice intended I said that purely as a joke.) Oh and thanks a lot for saying you enjoy the story! I'm really happy!**

**Eve ivy:**** You may not have reviewed this time, but I really must say a word of thanks for following! So thank you! ^^**

**Okay that's done. (Aw…) So let's shut me up and get on with the story!**

PART THREE: TEAM BONDING

The Loonatics found that the collapsing buildings were further from the HQ than they assumed. At first glance, it seemed clear that they might not make it in time to stop the buildings' destruction.

However, by some unbelievable stroke of luck, they did make it and immediately set to work to ensure that the people below were unharmed, though it was possibly too late for any citizens that may have been inside during the first signs of collapse and the explosion that took place. The team could only pray they were wrong and that those inside had enough sense to evacuate when things had started going wrong.

Keeping the people on the ground safe was quite easy. Tech, Lexi and Slam focused on destroying the largest pieces of concrete while Rev and Duck rushed and 'quacked' people to a secure area.

"Hoh...I don't like this mission." Lexi said with dread. Slam growled in agreement abd Tech silently felt the same way. The way the buildings were crumbling was too similar to the mission with the crystal. The team had to keep reminding themselves that Ace was alive and well and safely at HQ, but it was still difficult to banish the thought of being unable to see where their leader was and that the only valid explanation was that he'd been crushed by parts of a heavy ceiling.

"Just remain focused," Tech called out to Lexi with encouragement, "I know what you're thinking, but that isn't the priority right now. Besides, that incident HQ long over."

"Thanks Tech." Lexi responded, knowing what the coyote was trying to say. She continued to brain blast every falling object in sight while Tech held most of them in place with his magnetic field for the female bunny's target practice. Slam was doing well, creating his tornadoes in mid-air and tossing most of the heavy pieces of building upwards so Tech could catch them later. The rest he simply threw them to the tops of other buildings or to places where no harm could be done. He also kept an eye on the ground, to see if Rev and Duck had cleared the area. If it was cleared, Slam would allow the debris to just hit the ground and focus on the areas with more people.

They were making good progress, but then a second explosion took place and the top of the second building was destroyed and began burning. The shockwave caused by the explosion send a series of tremors into the ground and the buildings' collapsing speed increased. At the same time, Rev's running pattern was disrupted as a result and the roadrunner fell flat on the pavement. Not far from him, a young boy was about to be crushed by a large piece of concrete Slam had missed due to the sudden extra vibrations. Rev panicked and picked himself up. As quickly as he could possibly go, Rev sped towards the kid and hauled him to his mother, the concrete missing them both by about two inches. It was a really close call.

"No-way-I'm-gonna-let-anyone-end-up-like-Ace," Rev said to himself as he re-started with his job of getting people to safety. Nearby, Duck was hurriedly gathering some people so he could teleport them all away at once. He even made sure he kept pets and such out of danger.

"Keep up the good work Rev we're doing great!" Duck called. Rev have him a momentary thumbs-up and they both increased their speed.

In the air, Tech was starting to have trouble keeping the building debris suspended. Lexi was also getting tired as she had to avoid the falling pieces with care while blasting them to rubble at the same time. Slam wasn't too well off either. He was starting to pant as his spinning got slower and he was clearly finding harder to block and toss the falling debris.

"*gasp*This is really getting tough!" Lexi exclaimed, taking a second to catch her breath. No sooner than her doing so another bit of the first building's wall, this one including parts of a broken window, flew at her. She yelped and dodged, but a shard of glass ripped a little of the skin on her left ear. She winced in pain and rubbed the wound while was bleeding a fair bit. Still, that was the least of the team's worries.

"Can't...hold on...much longer...argh!" Tech gasped as his magnetic grip on the debris failed and the tons of concrete and metal hurled towards the ground, straight towards Duck and some citizens he was gathering.

"Duck!" Tech and Lexi simultaneously shouted in warning. Duck took one look up and freaked along with the group of people. The mallard tried to get everyone together to teleport, but all of the people had been thrown into a panic frenzy, which meant that no one was cooperating. And Duck knew he could not just abandon them, even though he really wished he could right then.

Then, a beam of rainbow light hit the debris and it was reduced to a million harmless pieces. Duck looked up and saw Zadavia floating there, her arms outstretched indicating she was the one who fired to shot.

"Zadavia's here?" Tech gasped. Lexi let out a sigh of relief and Slam made some happy growling sounds. However Zadavia was in no mood to sit and chat. She quickly issued a sharp order.

"Loonatics! All of you protect the citizens! I'll handle the buildings!"

"You got it boss lady!" Duck yelled and worked harder to calm the citizens until he finally managed to teleport his group away. Slam headed down and whipped up a light tornado to transport some other people, trying his best not to make them too dizzy, but he was failing quite epically. Lexi and Tech went down as well to do what they could. As they did so Rev had gone on hyper-speed mode, which was about thrice as fast as super-speed, and was rounding up people faster than anyone could comprehend.

Once Zadavia decided that the people on the ground and within range of the falling buildings were out of danger, she trapped the buildings in an energy barrier of light, shaped like a massive dome, large enough to hold all three of the crumbling structures inside. She did a rapid scan on the interiors to check if anyone was still inside. Unfortunately, there were. In the second and third buildings, there were still people inside, and Zadavia knew she had to get them out, especially those from the third building as it was still very possible that there was going to be a third explosion.

"Rev! Duck! Get inside and save the people still trapped!" She ordered. Rev rushed in without hesitation, passing through the surface of Zadavia's barrier easily. Duck made a minor complaint before he too went inside by teleportation. Zadavia told them which floors to head to and how to get there and out easily, though that information was mostly directly to Rev, since Duck could just 'quack' in and out without much of a problem. Anyone Zadavia missed, Rev used his GPS powers to locate them. They were just lucky not too many people were trapped. Tech used his magnetic fields to support Zadavia's barrier while Lexi and Slam checked the grounds to see if anyone was under any debris. There were many, but only very few were seriously injured.

Soon, all the people who had been inside were out. Zadavia focused and increased her power, her aura growing stronger and her eyes glowing brighter. The barrier contracted and brought the buildings close to each other, just as the expected third explosion occurred. The buildings were so packed together the explosion affected them all, working like a chain reaction along energy trails Zadavia had created within the carrier until all three of the structures were no more than pieces. The crowd cheered as Zadavia released her barrier and dropped to her knees. The Loonatics rushed to help her and got her into her ship before any of the news reporters showed up. They didn't need the extra screen time, though Duck did make some minor protests. The ship took off just as some ambulances and police units arrived at the chaotic scene. It was set on auto-pilot, so the six of them were able to gather in the ship's meeting room. Zadavia was given a drink from Rev as she borrowed Ace's chair and sat down.

"Man-am-I-glad-that's-over-those-falling-buildings-were-insane-I-really-didn't-like-the-fact-that-I-had-to-dodge-all-those-pieces-and-what's-worse-is-everytime-I-watched-the-pieces-of-building-rain-down-all-I-could-think-off-was-that-horrible-moment-a-few-days-ago-and-that-really-made-things-a-lot-harder-so-I-seriously-feel-lucky-that-I'm-not-flattened-by-now-cuz-a-lot-of-my-focus-wasn't-exactly-with-me-and-may-be-I-should-shut-up-now-I'm-making-the-mood-go-bad-here-aren't-I-I'm-sorry-but-I-was-really-worried-and...humh..." Rev sighed at the end of his tidal wave of words.

"Geez bird brain you don't have to make things harder for us you know." Duck snapped, receiving a slap to the back of the head from Lexi, who had just finished wrapping up her ear. He yelped and rubbed his head.

"Give him a break we were all thinking it weren't we?" The female bunny asked. No one replied to that question. Instead Tech chose to change the subject and asked Zadavia why she was there.

"It was Ace's idea actually." Zadavia informed them, sounding deadly serious. "He was worried all of a sudden and practically begged me to come and help, or at least check up on you. He looked so flustered and panicked I couldn't help but come. And it was lucky I did I suppose."

"Wait, he was worried to that extent?" Tech asked for confirmation and Zadavia provided that with a brief nod.

"He seemed to be like that on the day of the...you know what mission I'm talking about..." Lexi added, ending a little too awkwardly for her own liking. The Loonatics' boss widened her green eyes.

"Really? I wasn't aware of that." She said, casting a brief glance at Tech, making sure only he noticed. He did and flinched at the realization that he had forgotten to tell her that. He became unwilling to meet her emerald eyes as a result.

"Yeah, but yesterday he said he couldn't remember him doing that at all." Lexi continued. "Come to think of it, he'd been acting a little strange even before you gave us the mission Zadavia."

The Loonatics' boss appeared conflicted. She was getting confused at what it could all mean. Something strange had been happening with Ace even before that mission? That shone some light on theories she had neglected or simply didn't think of before. And if she was right…

"I'll ask him about it once we arrive at your HQ," Zadavia decided, "I want to know exactly why he felt like that."

So that was the plan. No one said anything more as the ship closed in on headquarters. They carefully landed and headed for the main room. There, Ace was lying on the sofa, apparently asleep, not at all seeming worried or anything similar. The crutches were clumsily thrown on the floor next to the sofa.

"He's...asleep?!" Duck exclaimed. Rev once again slammed his hand on Duck's beak and shushed him, but it was too late. Ace groaned and sat up, yawning and rubbing his eyes slightly.

"Hey guys," he said, in an almost horrifyingly casual tone, "how'd the mission go?"

"Well it was fine once Zadavia got there but..." Lexi explained, but Ace cut her off.

"Wait Zadavia went d'ere? What for?" He asked. The rest of the Loonatics and Zadavia then all stared at him wide-eyed, unable to believe what they were hearing.

"Ace, don't you remember?" Zadavia asked, concern in her tone, "You asked me to go help them because you felt worried."

"Are ya okay Zadavia? Cuz I don't remember saying tat." The Loonatics' leader replied.

"What!? But you were on the verge of breaking down!" Zadavia protested. Lexi gasped softly when she said so, making mental comparisions in her head, but Ace shook his head.

"Sorry but I dun'no what yer talkin' 'bout." Ace responded, looking a little uneasy with his boss's pestering, "I dun t'ink I'd get tat worried. I know the team can do well without me, so why would I be?"

"That's it Ace, come with me!" Tech demanded and grabbed Ace by the arm and almost dragged him away to the lab before he remembered the broken leg, Ace's sudden yell of pain reminding him. Growling slightly, with anxiety rather than annoyance, Tech picked up the crutches and shoved them into Ace's hands, giving the bunny only a second to adjust before he was pulled away.

"It's the second time you've had a panic attack and the second time you've forgotten about it," Tech told him, "I need to make sure nothing's wrong with you chief."

"Ya could'da just said so ya know..." Ace muttered, rubbing the arm Tech had grabbed him by. The coyote needed to be reminded that he had claws.

"Sorry chief but this is pretty urgent." Tech said, having heard Ace's complaint, remaining extremely sincere with each word. He honestly didn't mean to hurt the Loonatics leader, but he was beginning to get a very bad feeling about everything. And not just about Ace.

"Just lie down here and let me give you a scan." Tech requested. Ace shrugged and hoisted himself onto the table and tossed the crutches to the side. Then he yelled in extreme pain and grasped his broken leg. Tech jumped at the sudden shrill sound of the bunny's voice, just as the rest entered the lab. None of them expected Ace to shout like that either and all flinched at the very least.

"Ace? What's wrong?!" Lexi asked with a panicked expression. Ace eyes were squeezed shut and he looked like he was in agony.

"I dun'no! Suddenly my leg started hoitin' a lot! Argh!" He exclaimed. He seemed paler than usual and he was shivering. Tech noticed it was something more than his broken leg than hurt, but he realized that at that moment, Ace was in pain and nothing else mattered. As fast as he could, Tech made Ace lie down and examined his leg. Using a series of scanners and x-rays Tech found nothing different with Ace's leg, yet it was causing him unusual pain, as if he had only just broken it, but that was impossible. There were no new fractures and there was just no way it could have healed and re-broken, even with the possibility of Ace absorbing the crystal's power.

"Ahhhh! What's goin' on?!" Ace exclaimed as the burning in his leg seemed to intensify. "Ugh…stop…just stop!" The others could do nothing more than shout out words of panicked confusion. They were all losing it.

Then, Ace stopped struggling and started gasping. He looked at his leg incredulously. "It...stopped?"

"What?" Everyone else exclaimed, except for Slam, who growled in surprise.

"It stopped," Ace repeated, "da pain...it just stopped. It really just stopped when I shouted like dat."

"That's not possible! How..." Tech said perplexed. He and Zadavia shared another glance but turned back to the leader fast enough so no one else noticed the exchange. Ace looked confused as well.

"Somethin's wrong with me..." he said with a slightly frightened expression as he lay there with an arm over his eyes. Tech felt bad at once, not knowing whether to tell him what he and Zadavia suspected or not. The theory that he had unknowingly absorbed some of the crystal's energy and that it was breaking him up from inside. He wanted to tell Ace, but the theory was so terrible he himself wished he didn't know it. It almost felt like he was the one causing him the pain by not telling him. But Ace didn't need to know what the problem was, and neither did the rest. Considering the destructive power of the crystal, it was highly possible that if Ace really did absorb it, he could unintentionally harm the rest as well. If Ace knew, it wasn't unlikely that he would get rid of himself to ensure the team was safe. He had done it once. And Tech didn't want to see him try that again.

Zadavia seemed to feel the same way as she said nothing as well. However she looked very upset and disappointed with something.

"Nothing's wrong with you!" Lexi suddenly yelled, shocking everyone, "There isn't anything wrong with you Ace! It's probably some sort of side effect from that mission! The main thing HQ that you're still alive and here with...us, right guys?"

Ace's blue eyes widened as Lexi's green ones started to water just a little. "Lex..."

"You-know-what-she's-right-Ace-there-isn't-anything-wrong-with-you-it's-probably-just-because-you're-still-in-a-bit-of-a-shock-from-that-day-and-your-body-just-hasn't-fully-recovered-and-while-we're-on-the-topic-I-really-want-to-know-what-were-you-thinking-that-day-almost-getting-yourself-killed-like-that-do-you-have-any-idea-how-scared-and-worried-and-sad-we-were-sure-you-saved-our-lives-but-you're-our-leader-and-we-really-hated-the-thought-of-possibly-losing-you-I-mean-can-you-imagine-the-Loonatics-without-you-Ace-it's-totally-weird-I-was-really-losing-it-out-there-today-when-you-weren't-there-and-then-Zadavia-had-to-show-and-save-us-from-disaster-cuz-you-asked-her-to-thanks-for-that-by-the-way-but..."

"Rev!" Lexi scolded, effectively stopping the roadrunner who was beginning to sound like a broken machine gun that shot words instead of bullets. However, instead of getting angry, Ace was staring at them.

"...you guys t'ought tat?" Ace asked, his expression becoming guilty.

"Well yeah," Duck said, avoiding eye-contact to prevent Ace from seeing the look on his face, "I mean even I, the great Danger Duck, felt pretty awkward today without you. I'm too used to having you around, even if I'm the one who should be the leader around here. Basically I'm glad you're alive. It wouldn't be as much fun around here without you I guess..."

"Duck...guys..." Ace looked down and his ears drooped. "I'm really sorry 'bout causin' ya all so much worry. But I'm the leader and I'm the one who has ta make sure you guys are alright. Don't get me wrong, I'm not complainin', I'm just sayin' I would neva have forgiven myself if you guys were gone. It would be my fault as the leader. And you guys aren't just my team ya know, you guys are also my fren's. How could I let ya down?"

A moment of silence passed through the room. Rev was sniffing, Duck was trying to hide his and Lexi had a tear roll down her cheek. The female bunny hugged Ace briefly.

"Thanks Ace. We're all really glad you're our leader." She told him and there was no argument, "But please try not to scare us like that again alright?"

"I'll try Lex," Ace answered, then placing a hand on his forehead in thought, "but there's also somethin' else. Somethin' important, but I can't remember what it was. All I know is that makin' sure ya all were safe was all I cared 'bout then. So I'm sorry guys, I can't promise I won't make tat mistake again."

"Then we'll be keeping an eye on you!" Duck proclaimed with false grandeur.

"For once I'm agreeing with Duck." Lexi declared. Slam agreed with his growls and grumbled as well. Rev joined in and so did Tech. It was clear that they wouldn't be changing their minds.

"It was really fortunate the meteor's effects hit you six Loonatics," Zadavia said with a smile as she watched the scene unfold, "I doubt anyone could form a team better than yours. I'm proud you all feel like this."

"Thanks Zadavia." Ace said, starting to smile as well. "I couldn't have wished fer a betta team."

"And we couldn't wish for a better leader." Lexi responded, gaining cheers from the others.

It was a pure moment of team bonding, a feat that was hard km achieve. For the Loonatics, it was one of the best moments they ever had. But best is always opposed by the most at some point. And that point was already on its way to wreak havoc from within the close-knit team.

**Nyaah~!**

**Sorry the ending was so sappy, but I had to put it in. I can never write fanfics without some sappy stuff because I am a very emotional and soft-hearted idiot. Seriously I even feel sorry for people I utterly detest even though I wish I could just throw a table in their faces sometimes. And this chapter was way shorter than the last…I'm disappointed in myself. That's it. Keep writing the next one until you're sure you beat the 5000-mark Xyla(my nickname given to me by my two elder brothers since I lived playing with xylophones every chance I got as a kid). Oh well, see you next time and please review, favorite and follow! And please let me know if I made any spelling or grammar mistakes!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahhhhhhhh!**

**I'm so sorry for the late update this time around! I was a little busy with certain things then my computer freaking CRASHED! I couldn't believe it! It was perfectly fine one night and the next it nearly literally exploded! I am now using a new computer, so obviously I had to do the basic set up and stuff. So pleeeeeeeaaaaaaassssssssssse eeeeeeeeeee forgive me for being late this time! I'll try to keep up with the regular update schedule so please don't kill me! Thanks. And by the way, just so you know, the story is basically in between episode 23 and 24, in other words between season 2 episode 13 and 14, a while before they ran into that music guy who I have forgotten the name of. So now, answering reviews:**

**Guest:**** Well thanks for saying it isn't too sappy, but it is. Despite my apologizes in the last chapter, I meant for it to be sappy. By the way, are you zaylo267? Your name isn't in the review.**

**Loonaticslover13: Always nice to hear from you. But you don't have to freak out, since you didn't exactly guess correctly. Have you forgotten the collapsing buildings? They play quite a major role in the storyline. Although…you were right about one thing in your review, but I am going to be a bit of a troll right here and say I'm not telling you what it is. I am not giving spoilers! But I am thanking you for reviewing once again!**

**starskulls: I so appreciate your reviews too! And thank you for the favorite and the follow! You had no idea how glad I am! And haha, thanks for the cupcake, I'll give you something too! *hands over a huge cake with chocolate icing and sugar roses* XD**

**That's all for reviews this time. Please continue to support [The Chaos Crystal]! I just love my story too! Oh one last thing, this chapter will have a little Acexi for fans of the pairing like me, but don't expect much more than this okay?**

PART FOUR: DANGER ZONE

A few days had passed since the incident with the collapsing buildings, and all had been fortunately uneventful. It was a good thing for the team, since it gave them a chance to just sit back and relax, something they haven't done in a while. Ace had no more panic attacks, not that he remembered any of them. Tech had managed to perform some scans on him but found nothing wrong, much to his and Ace's bewilderment, but they decided that it wasn't much to worry about, though Tech had been lying on his part.

Still, it was nice to be able to take a break from fighting crime. It was as if fate was making up for the terrible scare they had those few days before. Rev had chosen to take the more peaceful day-off, and went off to his family's house to help his brother Rip Runner with a new toy design for their father's company. The last time didn't work out too well between the two, seeing as Rip's envy got the better of him and he got possessed by an alien parasite, but the experience did bring the two closer as brothers so it wasn't all bad.

Zadavia on the other hand had gone on an intergalactic mission of her own. She only told Tech about it while the others only knew of it as a private mission. The intention was to try and find out more about the crystal, to find out where it came from and what it was truly capable of. Zadavia figured if she could learn more, she could confirm whether Ace's condition was a threat to his life or not. Tech encouraged her, as he wanted to find out more himself. He hated the fact that something was going on with Ace but he could do nothing to help. It almost felt like he was failing his leader and friend. It wasn't a good feeling. So Zadavia went on her mission and left Tech in charge of monitoring the city and to give the equipment at her base the necessary check-ups in case she took a while. She promised she would try and return quickly, though the coyote expected otherwise due to the very nature of the mission she was taking on.

"It's been a while since we had such a chance ta relax huh guys?" Ace asked at the dinner table as he took a bite of his pizza. Lexi grinned as she snagged up a new slice of her own.

"No kidding. I can't remember the last time it was peaceful for five days in a row." She agreed as Slam took ahold of a huge turkey and started gobbling it up contently. Duck gave him his usual disgusted glare then jerked his head towards the female bunny.

"Speak for yourself!" He exclaimed, "I need my screen time! My adoring fans out there must be dying for some action!"

Everyone simultaneously rolled their eyes at him. Tech was the only one who was not eating. Instead he was fiddling with one of his new 'toys', a small-scale device which appeared to look like a mini-dome of some sort. Ace couldn't help being curious. "Eh, what'cha woiking on d'ere Tech?"

"I'm not telling you what it is yet," the genius coyote replied, "but I will tell you its something that may prove pretty useful in the future."

"I'm lookin' foiward to it." Ace said approvingly. Tech smiled, but he was honestly hoping that what he was building would never need to be used. It was a containment dome specially designed by Zadavia to trap Ace if he really absorbed the crystal's energy and proved dangerous. When she handed Tech the blueprint for it before leaving for her mission, written in a specific code with the index given to him separately so that the rest don't find out, the coyote had been 100% against the idea of using such a machine. Zadavia didn't like it either as she described her personal feelings of betrayal towards the team leader, but it had to be prepared if the worst case scenario happened. In the end, Tech accepted it on the grounds that their hypothesis was highly likely to be the truth. Despite that, it was the first project he had done, willingly, unlike the Black Velvet encounter, that he absolutely hated. And he himself never saw such a project coming.

"Whatever, dog-boy can play with his toy all he wants. This duck doesn't need new gadgets to be awesome!" Duck self-complimented and Tech gave him a strange look.

"'Dog-boy'?! You're starting to sound like Mallory." The coyote said with a shudder. Duck, of course, went into his diva mode again.

"Are you comparing me to that fat-head ex-girlfriend of yours?! How utterly despicable!" He protested with irritation.

"She was never my girlfriend! She was someone I had to show the ropes to!" Tech argued back with a disturbed look on his face, disturbed at the thought of Mastermind as his girlfriend. Lexi laughed.

"Well, no matter what she was to you Tech you're both right about something." The female bunny said with a teasing smile, "Duck was right about her being a fat-head and you were right about Duck being a bit like her. They both have oversized heads full of hot air don't they?"

Ace and Slam busted out laughing as Duck stood there with a shocked expression directed at Lexi, mouth agape and frozen. Even Tech had to suppress a laugh.

"Why you...you...hmph!' Duck stammered, then gave up and stomped to his room. He was done with dinner anyway. Once he was out of sight Lexi joined the guys in laughing.

"Lex tat was a really good one!" Ace complimented between laughs and Lexi just smirked proudly. That was good. The tense atmosphere that had lingered in the HQ previously was gone and everything was going back to normal, and the only physical reminder of the mission at the research facility was Ace's broken leg. Lexi caught herself unconsciously staring at it when Ace spoke a second ago. Ace had to literally knock her head back into reality.

"Lex dun worry 'bout it already," he said to her, clearing seeing what was causing her distress, "Tech said it'd heal before long right? I'll be fine."

"I know, sorry, but I really wish that thing will come off soon so o don't have to remember something so pai-...er...troublesome." Lexi blushed lightly as she finished her sentence and led to Ace raising an eyebrow. Slam growled something softly to himself, sounding a little like he was laughing. Lexi caught it and blushed harder. She was lucky her uniform made her fur pinkish, hiding the blush quite effectively. Slam was the only one who had noticed.

"Well I agree with Lexi chief." Tech said seriously, though his attention was back in his project. "I don't like seeing you in a cast any more than the others. I would really prefer it if what had happened, never happened."

Slam growled in agreement and Ace smiled. "Aw t'anks guys. Nice ta know I'm loved around here."

Then Slam laughed and glances at Lexi with a mischievous smile. She caught it and immediately became flustered. Ace raised an eyebrow, not understanding the situation while Tech smirked. It was an amusing scene.

"Oh well," Ace said before Lexi could try and pound the Tasmanian with the remains of her dinner, "fer some reason I'm a little tired. Mind if I hit da hay a little earlier ta'day?"

"No problem Ace," Tech approved, "but remember you have a meeting with me in the morning."

"Dun worry, I'll be d'ere at the lab fer da check-up." Ace confirmed and then he stood up unsteadily on his crutches. He limped carefully to the hallway and through the automatic door. It closed behind him and so it was Tech, Lexi and Slam left in the main room. Lexi finally got her chance to punch Slam in the arm. It was both a friendly and an irritated type of punch, but Slam laughed like it was only the former and grumbled something.

"Well Slam is right." Tech added, "You are worrying a little too much Lexi. I know you and Ace are close but you really don't have to freak out. His leg should be fine in a week, according to my calculations."

"I know I know," Lexi groaned, "I just wish I could brain blast that memory outta my head. It wasn't exactly something I would want to remember."

"We've been through, this none of us liked it but we have to accept that it happened. At least the chief is fine."

"I guess so..." Lexi conceded, laying her head on her folded arms on the dinner table, "Anyway its my turn to wash up right?"

Slam growled in confirmation. Lexi shrugged and picked up the plates and headed to the kitchen area. Slam helped her carry those she had no more room for in her arms. The dishes were tossed into the dishwasher and Lexi told Slam to relax and let her do the waiting. He obliged and became the third person to leave after dinner, which was a surprisingly common sight.

"Hey when'll Rev be back again?" Lexi asked, disliking the silence in the room. Tech told her the roadrunner said he would be back a little after dinner. At that, Lexi suggested that Tech head to he lab to finish his 'toy' while she waited for the dishwasher to finish up the dishes and for their missing member.

"You sure?" The coyote asked and the female bunny nodded. Tech shrugged, thanked her then left for the lab. He was actually quite glad. The lab provided more privacy and it would be easier for him to work at a faster pace.

Meanwhile, in Ace's room, the Loonatics leader was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He had been feeling strange since the day of the mission that nearly killed him, but he was puzzled over the fact that Tech had found nothing wrong with him, even after the entire leg-in-extreme-pain fiasco. To Ace, it made no sense at all. But he wasn't the tech genius. That was, well, Tech, and Ace doubted the coyote could make a mistake with his machines several times in a row, especially since Tech seemed to upgrade and check his inventions thoroughly on a daily basis. As he thought that, Ace silently agreed with one of Duck's statements of "Tech needs to get out more".

There was also the deal with the panic attacks everyone else was talking about. The truth was Ace believed them, but he was telling the truth as well when he told them he couldn't recall any of them. It was weird that he remembered absolutely everything before and after the apparent moments the panic attacks took place, but he simply could not recall freaking out. It was scaring him slightly, but after how his teammates told him how worried they had been for him, he just couldn't bring himself to tell then his predicament.

Ace shook his head and tried to clear his mind of such thoughts. It was useless. At the dinner table he said he was tired. He really was, but once he reached his bed sleep was impossible. He guessed it was due to him not being used to resting so early. So, he decided to meditate, something he didn't get to do for the past few days. However, he quickly realized the cast on his leg was restricting him from getting on the meditation pedestal comfortably. He would have to settle for the bed.

"Okay, not too good with t'is but..." Ace said to himself. He sat up and adjusted his position to suit meditation. His usual lotus position was out of the question, since the cast increased the space taken up by that leg, so he had to sit in a sort of half-lotus position, the broken leg hanging over the edge of the bed just above the ground, and the good leg in its usual position. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it felt our of place at first. Ace didn't like it much, but felt that it was better than nothing and closed his eyes.

Seconds into the meditation, Ace started to hear a strange cracking sound. It sounded familiar but he couldn't place his finger on it. He opened his eyes to inspect his room and see if anything was breaking, but when he did, the cracking stopped. Ace blinked and looked around in confusion but saw nothing out of the ordinary, even after using his enhanced optical abilities. He then shook it off as his imagination and attempted to continue with his meditation. The cracking started again, louder that time. Ace reopened his eyes and once again the cracking sound was silenced. The bunny tried it a third time. The result was exactly the same. Ace was starting to get uneasy. He shuddered then changed his mind and decided to meditate in the morning and go to sleep.

However, Ace never got to touch his pillow. Without warning, an intense pain overwhelmed him, starting from his chest. It was so sudden he fell off his bed and collapsed into the floor. The pain spread to the rest of his body and he yelled in pain, but the thing was, no sound came from his throat. His voice was silenced as well. Panic filled his heart and he struggled to keep it under control but with no avail. He was terrified, and he knew it whatever was happening to him was dangerous. Then, a huge surge of pain flooded his system, and Ace blacked out after one final silent scream of pure agony.

Rev and Rip had just finished dinner with their parents and went to continue their project in the yard while their parents went out to buy some materials and groceries.

The project was Rip's idea, the younger roadrunner had found a liking to making toys for kids and so their father had given him the job of manager the toy manufacture section of the family gadget business. The toy was based of the Loonatics, a superhero toy action-figure. The original prototype looked human, since most of Acmetropolis was human, though Rev and Rip did consider an anthro design as well. The toy was initially supposed to have at least one superpower of each Loonatic, but experiments in the day proved that it could he a bad idea. After all, what parent would want to let their kid play with a toy that could blast a hole in the wall with laser vision? Or create a huge mess with tornado powers? In the end, the only acceptable powers in the toy were flight, a minor teleportation ability, and minor super strength. There were also magnetic palms, but that was simply due to strong electro-magnets being attached to the hands of the toy.

"It's-turning-out-pretty-well-don't-you-think-Rip-I-mean-look-at-that-design-you-are-gonna-do-great-for-this-now-if-only-we-can-get-those-annoying-glitches-out-we'd-be-able-to-have-a-good-working-prototype-ready-for-the-actual-manufacturing-then-it-will-be-off-to-the-market-with-this-baby-I-just-know-it-and-I'm-sure-the-guys-would-love-the-idea-of-a-superhero-toy-seriously-I-feel-really-honored-that-you-wanted-to-have-something-based-off-us-as-your-first-official-project-as-toy-manager-in-the-family..." Rev blabbed until Rip picked up a cushion from the sofa and tossed it right at his brother's face to shut him up.

"Jeez quit with the fast talk I haven't reached that age yet!" Rio complained in a joking manner. Rev caught his tone and smiled.

"Sorry-Rip-but-I-can't-exactly-help-it-since-the-meteor-hit-Acmetropolis-and-gave-me-these-superpowers-which-made-my-molecules-and-stuff-speed-up-considerably-and-I-was-supposed-to-reach-maturity-next-year-so-I-guess-the-superpowers-just-made-that-happen-a-little-quicker-I-mean-if-you-take-away-my-powers-like-during-that-one-time-with-this-superpowered-creep-called-Sypher-you-would-see-or-more-accurately-hear-that-my-speech-would-be-normal-like-yours-right-now." Rev explained at roughly 10 words per second. Rip stared at him exasperated.

"You did again, and I feel like you've just insulted me." The younger roadrunner complained, but Rev smiled in response as Rip's face held a slight smile hinting the joking nature of his words. The Loonatics member was glad. It had been quite a while since he could spend time with Rip like that. They continued to work on the toy, which wasn't an easy feat, and time flew as they worked. Sooner than they realized, an hour had passed. Their parents hadn't returned yet, but Rip had something else on his mind.

"Hey Rev didn't you say you'd be back at your HQ by the time dinner was finished?" He asked his older brother. Rev looked up from the toy part he had been working on and zoomed inside the house for a quick look at the clock. He rushed back out, flustered.

"Oh-my-god-I-can't-believe-I-forgot-the-time-man-that-almost-never-happens-though-normally-I-don't-even-have-to-worry-about-time-since-I'm-super-fast-and-all-but-the-guys-aren't-gonna-be-happy-with-me-going-back-so-late-maybe-I-should-head-back-already-it-is-getting-late-and-we-could-always-work-on-the-toy-together-some-other-time..."

Rev's stream of words were interrupted by a huge crashing sound and a violent shaking sensation in the ground, which made the cliff the Runners house rested on wobble a little with the strong vibrations. Rev looked in the direction the crashing sound came from and was horrified to see the cliff nearby breaking at its base and crumbling to pieces. It happened again with another cliff, one that was closer to the Runners' home. Immediately the two panicked.

"What's going on?!" Rip exclaimed, and as he did the second cliff broke into rubble. Rev paled and felt his throat dry up. It was happening again. Three incidents in a row that involved falling debris, and not long from the last one either. Only five days apart from the last. It was then Rev realized that something really strange was going on. Then, one of the cliff edges shattered like glass and something unbelievable happened. The broken pieces hovered in the air for a while, then flew straight at Rev and Rip like hungry, frenzied sharks. In his shock Rev grabbed his brother by the arms and took to the skies just as the first boulder, which was way larger close up, hit the ground they had been standing on only moments ago. The other rocks, big and small, attacked the two roadrunners mercilessly, flying at them fiercely and wildly. It was extremely difficult for Rev to maintain his control, speed and balance dodging those while keeping Rip safe as well. Speaking of Rip, the younger roadrunner had become as white as chalk.

"Er Rev, sorry to be ungrateful but take it easy! I'm still shook up from the last time you carried me!" He shouted in a panic as he looked down at the canyon below. Being a bird many would think that he would be fine with heights but Rip couldn't fly like Rev could and his last flight experience did not exactly allow him to enjoy it. Hey, who would want to plunge down towards a solid cement road at who-knows-how-many-hundred-miles-per-hour without knowing whether survival was guaranteed anyway? Basically, it had been a lousy flight. And Rev knew it as well.

"Sorry-lil'-bro-but-you-know-I'm-trying-my-best-not-to-make-you-barf-or-anything-and-instead-trying-to-make-sure-you're-safe-after-all-Ma-and-Pa-will-no-only-kill-me-if-they-find-that-I-let-you-die-I-wouldn't-be-able-to-live-with-myself-if-something-happened-to-you-you-are-my-little-brother-after-all-and-WOAH-" Rev shouted as he dodged a massive boulder, "that-was-a-close-one+;-if-that-hit-us-we'd-be-squashed-by-now-and-not-to-mention-the..."

"REV!" Rip yelled in horror and Rev's left wing was struck by a medium-sized rock. He yelped and lost his focus just long enough for a much larger boulder to hit him and Rip directly. The hit caused Rev to lose his flight ability with his left arm badly damaged, possibly fractured like Ace's leg. It also hit his head hard, but he made sure Rip was barely hit at all, using himself as a shield the whole time. However, there was nothing else he could do after being hit by that. His vision was blurring and he was in so much pain he hardly heard Rip's screams of fear as they plummeted to the ground far, far below. As they did, Rev noticed two last things before he lost consciousness. One was the fact that the cliff his house on was collapsing. The second was the blurry, vanishing figure he saw floating above them.

Back at HQ, Lexi was still waiting for Rev and wondering why he was late when the screams started to echo devastatingly throughout the building. It was Ace screaming. In absolute, pure terror. At once Lexi knew he was having another panic attack and dashed straight for the leader's room. On the way she found Tech and Slam rushing there as well, and a second later Duck appeared behind her.

"Tech what's going on?!" Duck demanded in a tone that sounded both worried and annoyed somehow. Tech told him that he didn't know and that they should save the chit-chat for later. They did and soon arrived at Ace's door. Tech opened it and hurriedly entered. The four Loonatics were met with a devastating sight. Ace was on the floor, clutching his head, screaming in immense pain. Lexi rushed to his side at once. However when he saw her he freaked and grabbed her arm, his grip shaking but extremely tight, so tight Lexi winced in pain.

"Guys y-y-ya gotta..." Ace sputtered with fear and high level of anxiety in his voice, "gotta save Rev...ya gotta save Rev now!"

"What?! Ace what's gotten into you?!" Lexi asked, freaking out as well but managing to control it slightly. Ace shook his head violently and refused to answer her. Instead he kept begging that she would just listen to him and help Rev. "Ya gotta help him! Ya gotta help him! Hurry, hurry or Rev'll DIE!"

Those words seemed to stop time itself. The other Loonatics froze, horrified expressions on their faces. Ace didn't stop his begging, but it was clear he was serious, and Ace had been right the last time. There was truly no real reason to doubt his claim. But the claim was something everyone wanted to doubt more than anything.

"What'cha waitin' for?! GO!" Ace shouted. Tech gave in.

"Alright chief. Slam, Duck and I will go. Lexi, keep am eye on him." The coyote declared. Lexi nodded and no arguments followed, not even from Duck although he looked ready to say something. The three guys took off towards their ship and left the two bunnies alone. Ace was still scared and he was shivering so violently, one hand still cutting off Lexi's blood circulation, he looked like he had completely broken, a mere shadow of his usual self. It made Lexi want to cry, but she knew that would agitate Ace further, and she didn't want or need that. So instead, she hugged the Loonatics leader hoping it would calm him down.

"Ace...Ace please relax. Rev will be fine I promise." Lexi said soothingly, as if speaking to a frightened child. Ace's grip loosened slightly, so she continued with the gentle tone and words. A while later, Ace stopped shaking and looked up at Lexi, but he was still freaking out.

"Lex I gotta tell ya somethin' I..." He said at a speed that almost rivaled the roadrunner's.

"Ace you have to take it easy or..." Lexi interjected, but then Ace cut her off, a sense of rising urgency in his blue eyes.

"NO! Lex ya dun understand I hafta tell ya before...UGH!" Ace suddenly brought both his hands to his chest, and recoiled from Lexi's embrace. He immediately collapsed and started gasping for air. He curled into a foetal position in his torment and the female bunny lost it, starting to yell words he could not clearly hear. His vision was fading already, and he knew he had to tell Lexi that one thing before he lost consciousness, but he never got the chance as a wave of exhaustion hit him and he fell asleep.

Lexi was shaking Ace as she yelled his name and pleaded that he wake up. It was in vain. She didn't know what to do and the others were out so she could ask them for help. She wished Tech was there to explain things, she wished Duck and Rev were there to lighten the mood somehow and she wished Slam was there just to directly comfort her. But they weren't there and they could not just pop in and start saying encouraging things. Lexi doubted even Duck could manage that.

"Okay first of all calm down Lexi, calm down," she told herself, "get Ace on the bed and wait for the others. Yeah that's what you should do..."

With that in mind Lexi pulled herself together and helped Ace onto the bed. She made sure he was in a comfortable position. When she confirmed that, she headed for the door. She glanced at the unconscious Loonatics leader once more, then left and ran to the main room to contact the others. Ace wasn't the only teammate she cared about. Rev was important too.

"Guys how's everything?" Lexi asked.

"Jeez you could have waited a little longer," Duck complained, "We're not even there yet."

"Well sorry for being worried!" Lexi snapped back. Tech told them both to cool it.

"We'll be there soon. Anyway, how's Ace?" Tech asked after giving her the update. Lexi looked away for a second to glance at the hallway that led to their rooms. She then turned back to Tech to give him the full report. However she only managed to get to the part where Ace fell asleep when the coyote looked surprised.

"Fell asleep? Are you sure?" He questioned. The female bunny told him how Ace was trying to tell her something, something really urgent, then he started to feel extreme pain and collapse, but looking like he calmed down, or maybe gave in, before he lost consciousness. Tech went silent and looked disturbingly thoughtful, and somehow guilty at the same time. At that moment, Lexi realized.

"Tech...did you...know something about Ace's condition this whole time?" She asked with dread. Slam and Duck gasped in harmony when the question was asked. Tech avoided Lexi's piercing gaze and said nothing. The female bunny began to protest, so Tech muttered an apology and shut the communicator off. Slam grumbled something with disappointment and disbelief. Duck openly shouted at the coyote for not trusting them. Tech remained silent and took their insults and scoldings. He knew he would have to tell them at some point, but he wished he could have had more time to mentally prepare himself.

Not long after, when the tasmanian devil and the mallard have both calmed down, but were still annoyed, the ship arrived at the Runners' home area. Tech, the only one who had been there aside from Rev, was shocked to see the collapsed structures of rock. Among them, he saw the roof of the Runners' house. Slam and Duck had not been there before, but even they knew that it wasn't supposed to look like that. They too were unable to conceal their shock. At once they landed the ship and rushed out. Duck caught sight of Rev's parents searching around frantically for something, most likely Rev and Rip. He called out to them and they sped over.

"My-goodness-thank-the-stars-you're-here-do-any-of-know-what-happened-and-where-on-Acmetropolis-are-my-two-babies-I'm-worried-sick-just-look-at-the-damage-it-isn't-normal-why-I..." Harriet Runner exclaimed at the same high speed as the youngest Loonatics member, which wasn't surprising as Rev is her son. Tech was the one who asked her to calm down and explain what they knew. Ralph told them, at his usual high speed as well, about how they had been running a few errands in town only to return to the mess they saw in front of them. According to him, the two had only just arrived in the area about fifteen minutes prior to the Loonatics' own arrival.

"Alright, in any case we have to find your sons, it's the only way to confirm that they're okay and what happened." Tech said and no argument was necessary. The five anthros all started searching liked crazy. Slam cleared rocks, Duck teleported here and there, the two roadrunners sped around, and Tech used his scanners to try and locate any living things in the area. About ten minutes later, he picked up something. He quickly zeroed in on the signal and discovered one of the missing roadrunners. It was Rip Runner, and he was in pretty bad shape. He was bleeding here and there, and he was coughing pretty violently. It wasn't as bad as Ace during the latest panic attack, but it was still not good at all. Tech called the rest and they rushed over to Rip, his parents of course getting there first.

"Oh-dear-Rip-honey-are-you-okay-please-tell-me-you're-okay-I-don't-know-what-I'd-do-if-you-weren't-okay." Harriet exclaimed and Ralph immediately added on, "Your-mother-is-right-son-we-were-both-really-worried-I-mean-look-around-you-the-damage-is-so-huge-that-nothing-could-have-survived-let-alone-you-and-your-brother-wait-hang-on-Rip-where-is-your-brother?!"

"Rev he's…you gotta help him…he's over there…under the rocks over there…" Rip answered, pointing towards a pile of boulders. Slam knew what to do at once and set to work clearing the boulders. Duck and Tech helped with some other smaller rocks and such and soon they found Rev. Luckily, there were two uneven boulders supporting a slightly flat boulder just above Rev's head, creating a form of shelter for him and preventing him from getting crushed. He was extremely fortunate to have escaped with roughly the same amount of injury Rip had suffered, with the exception of a badly bleeding arm, the one which had been hit with one of those floating homing boulders. It wasn't broken, but it was the part of him which was in the worst shape. Slam carefully lifted him out and took him to the ship along with Rip, who they found was unable to stand without help. Ralph and Harriet followed them and Tech set the coordinates for Zadavia's base, since they didn't have a medical room in the Loonatics HQ.

"Ace was right about Rev, but how did he know about this?" Duck wondered aloud when he and Tech were in the control room piloting the ship while Slam and the Runner parents were keeping an eye on the two younger roadrunners. He then turned to the coyote, "I don't suppose you know what's going on?"

"Look Duck I'm sorry for hiding it but I didn't want to worry any of you," Tech tried to explain, "Zadavia didn't either, so we both decided we would tell you only after things were confirmed."

"So the boss lady knew too?! Where did she go anyway I wanna give her a piece of my mind!" Duck shouted, but Tech told him that he didn't know where she was. It wasn't a lie, he knew what the mission was, but the location was unknown to him as well. Duck grumbled but accepted the answer, though he did make a minor comment about something Tech couldn't make out. The coyote didn't even try to learn what he said, and like before, stayed silent for the remainder of the trip.

Once they got to Zadavia's base, Slam and the Runners were shoved into the medical room, Tech followed to treat the two injured, and Duck was asked to call Lexi to give her the update. Duck made a comment about Tech being too cowardly to face her after keeping secrets, which was ignored. The mallard was muttering insults and curses the whole time he spent waiting for Lexi to pick up the call.

"Duck? Why are you guys at Zadavia's?" Lexi asked when she saw Duck's face in the communication screen.

"Well, Ace was right, Rev could've died if not for some incredible stroke of luck. We were also lucky we got there in time. The whole place was in shambles." Duck told her. She looked shocked.

"Hey Duck have you noticed something strange about Ace's panic attacks?" she asked him. Duck thought about it but apparently came up blank. Lexi groaned.

"Tech pretty much admitted he was hiding something from us." Lexi brought up, her face becoming a little sour, "and Ace hasn't exactly been completely okay. But did you notice that he seemed to know what was going to happen before it really happened?"

"Um, I'm not following." Duck answered and was gifted with another groan from the female bunny.

"Don't you get it? During his panic attacks, there was no way he could've known what was happening to us the second time and this time with Rev! He knew something bad was gonna happen to us!"

"If that's the case why didn't he know what was going to happen next the first time?"

"I don't know, but maybe Tech does. Has he told you guys anything yet?"

"Not yet sister, but apparently the boss lady's in on it too."

"Zadavia?! She knew too!? Argh! Why didn't they tell us?! Fine, but we'll get it out of Tech after Rev recovers so he can hear it too okay?"

"Got it." Duck replied, agreeing that Rev should know as well. Then he squinted at the screen. "Uh Lex? There's someone there behind you at the hallway door!"

Lexi turned around at once and caught sight of something dashing away from the door that led to the hallway just like Duck said. Without bothering to switch the communicator off, she quickly gave chase, but as soon as she reached the hall, no one was there. Using her super hearing, she confirmed the sound of an automatic door being closed on the same floor and set out to find the source. She searched every room but found nothing. The only other person she could find in the HQ tower was Ace and he was still unconscious, so who was that? Was he or she possibly the culprit to everything?

**Whee~! **

**And this chapter is done. Hope you liked it, and YES! Finally a chapter with over 5000 words! New achievement! Next I will aim for 6000! See you next time and pray that I won't be late again though a should give a fair warning that I may be late as I still have a few bugs to work out in my new computer, which is a laptop by the way. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes!**

**New chapter in two days not too bad. But it didn't get to 5000 words I think. Sad case. But oh well, this chapter kinda has a lot of tension and dramatic effects in it. I think I may have made everyone a little overly-OCC here too. Sorry about that. And the computer is coming along fine now. Hopefully I won't have many problems now. But right now I am hating the Microsoft Word 2010. I've been using 2005 forever and this one isn't doing much good for me. Grrr…oh well, replying review time.**

**CheckAgain:**** You may not have left a review but I must give you a huge thank you for providing me with a new follow! Thank you!**

**starskulls:**** Anxious are you!? Well don't worry! The culprit will be revealed very, very soon. Thank you for another review and you're very welcome for the mention! It is important to do so since you guys are supporting me and I must return the favour somehow. Glad you liked the cake! :D**

**Loonaticslover13:**** Hahaha! I love your theory/guessing reviews! They are so funny and make me really happy! So another thank you from me! Wow you're gonna be buried in them soon! XD Just read on to find out what will happen!**

**zaylo267:**** Thank you for reviewing again! I know there isn't a real need but since this is mostly for fun I wanna use it as practise for a book I plan to publish in the future! So I am trying my best to make chapters longer, but apparently I keep failing! XP**

**Now on with the next chapter! Enjoy it please!**

PART FIVE: SHADOWED CULPRIT

Shortly after the treatment, both Rev and Rip were okay. Their injuries were not as serious as anyone initially thought. All they needed was some cleaning, disinfecting and the wrapping up of bandages. Of course Rev's arm was more badly damaged. Tech confirmed that there were no fractures, but he still chose to put the arm in a lighter form of cast just in case he further injured it and really caused it to break. The roadrunner parents were so overjoyed that their sons were alright they nearly crushed the two of them with their hugs and Ralph even patted Tech on the back, saying he was alright for a coyote, although it was a little hesitant. Tech didn't like the fact that Ralph still clearly had some issues with coyotes, but considering Ralph dared to even come into direct contact with him, he supposed he could overlook it just once.

In the meantime, Duck pulled Slam, Tech and Rev out to talk while Ralph and Harriet continued to pamper Rip after they were done pampering Rev, who, although he was glad his parents cared, was relieved to be away from the crushing hugs of his parents. Duck told the four of them about what Lexi had said about Ace, which led to him and Slam staring at Tech, Rev getting confused and Duck had to explain why they were mad at the coyote. Rev gasped and stared at Tech, who had decided protesting or trying to defend himself was useless. Then to his surprise Rev slipped his good arm across Tech's shoulders.

"Aw-Tech-I-don't-mind-I-can-guess-why-you-did-it-you-didn't-wanna-scare-us-after-what-recently-happened-so-I-completely-absolutely-positively-forgive-you-buddy-and-you-guys-should-forgive-Tech-too-he-probably-has-had-a-lot-of-trouble-hiding-it-but..." Rev said speedily, though a lot slower than normal. Still, his speed-speech did do it's usual job of irritating him so Tech cut him off.

"Rev, thanks." He said, "But you guys should be angry I mean I hid something important from you. I'd hate it if I was kept in the dark."

"Well you're right about us hating it." Duck argued and Slam growled in agreement. Tech sighed.

"I know Duck I'm sorry. I'll...I'll tell you guys everything once we get back to HQ." He promised. Duck was still glaring at him, but apparently he let the coyote off the hook for a while because he changed the topic. He told them about the strange figure he had seen at HQ, watching Lexi as she talked to him. He told them how that figure disappeared the moment Lexi turned to look.

"After that Lex gave chase and when she came back to tall to me, she said she found no one else in HQ besides Ace and herself." Duck concluded. Tech and Rev gasped simultaneously.

"Are you serious?!" Tech asked, "I've seen something like that at HQ as well but I thought it was only my imagination! I even checked the security footage and found nothing!"

"Are-you-serious-Tech-because-during-the-attack-on-my-family-home..." Rev started and got into the story of what had happened at the Runners' house. The rest of the group were no less than dumbfounded when he mentioned the flying killer boulders, but then they all paled when Rev got to the part about the shadowy figure he had seen above him as he and Rip were falling. He told them about how that figure vanished into thin air, or at least looked like he did, which matched the description of the figure at HQ.

Slam growled and whimpered a little at the same time, saying something with a nervous tone.

"No kidding big guy." Duck agreed.

"If it was the same person, how did he get to HQ so fast without a ship or something?" Tech questioned after Slam made the hypothesis of the two figures being one and the same. Slam shrugged and grumbled something like "I don't know." That left everyone baffled. Was it possible for one guy to move that quickly? Maybe this person had powers similar to Duck's or Rev's? After all, the meteor could have caused some people to mutate without them realizing what had happened to them. If they only recently discovered those powers and turned out to be like the villains they have faced before, probably worse, thing would become very difficult.

"Well in any case we should we careful. We don't know what we're dealing with." Tech concluded.

"Yeah, but you're still not getting out of telling us the truth there Tech." Duck answered. Tech bit his lip and looked away as Rev gave the mallard a glare. A minute late, Ralph, Harriet and Rip came out of the medical room.

"Hey guys I hope you don't mind," Rip said nervously, scratching the back of his head, "But could we stay at your place while our house is fixed? We don't really have anywhere else to go."

The team looked at each other then gave the Runners their approval, though of course Duck had to be hesitant. Duck reported it to Lexi via the suit communicator and she told them there was no problem. Then, before they both hung up, the sound of Ace screaming echoed throughout the HQ tower and the rest of the team heard it thanks to the communicator. Lexi freaked and hurriedly turned the communicator off and left Duck and the rest hanging onto the suspense.

"Well don't just stand there! Let's go!" Duck ordered despite it not being his place, though no one could care about that at the moment. Before they knew it the Runners were dragged onto the Loonatics' ship and everyone flew to HQ at once. Tech, being more worried than before, forced his ship to its limits and made it fly much faster than it should have been capable off, using much of his own energy in the process with his magnetic powers. They arrived back much faster than they normally would, but unfortunately, it was nowhere near fast enough.

The team entered the tower and into the main room. Once the door opened, they could see that the place was thrashed. Lexi was lying in the middle of it, conscious, but apparently dazed. She was groaning quite a lot and everyone rushed to her at once.

"Lex!" Duck yelled first. At that, she opened her eyes and blinked at few times.

"G-Guys? Wha...I...I can't move!" She exclaimed, and she wasn't kidding. She really was paralyzed. Slam lifted her onto the couch then Harriet helped get her muscles relaxed so she could move again. She still felt stiff, but at least she wasn't a statue anymore. Tech asked her what happened. She was clearly still upset with him, shown from her slightly annoyed face, but she answered properly anyway.

"I don't know. There was someone here in HQ. Duck and I both know that." She explained, "I went looking for him and couldn't find anything even after checking the security footage. Then I came back here and heard Ace scream after contacting you guys. I had only just shut off the communicator when something really fast, much faster than Rev, rushed at me. It was so fast I couldn't see what it was, then the next thing I knew my head was pounding, and I fell to the floor. I closed my eyes at once for some reason, so I didn't see who or what it was."

"Seriously-who-does-this-creep-think-he-is-messing-with-us-like-this-I-bet-the-falling-buildings-were-also-his-doings-and-man-I-wanna-beat-him-up-so-bad-right-now-don't-you-huh-huh-huh?" Rev ranted. Then Rip spoke up.

"Um guys? Shouldn't we check in Ace?" He asked as casually as he could but still sounding anxious. Realization hit the Loonatics as they remembered that their leader was defenceless. Without a word or hesitation they all hurriedly headed to Ace's room. Lexi had help from Slam and Rev purposely slowed his speed to match the rest to prevent his injuries from getting worse. They told the Runners to stay in the main room and to stay together, to which the roadrunners gladly obliged.

"I can't believe you guys forgot about Ace!" Duck scolded unreasonably.

"What?! Excuse me Duck but as if you remembered there!" Lexi shouted back angrily.

"Whatever! Jeez if you had watched HQ better we wouldn't even be having this problem!"

"So you're saying it's my fault?!"

The tension between the two of them may have continued if not for Slam telling them to shut up with his growling, literal growling this time. Rev tried to calm them down but they had already refused to even look at each other. Tech was behind Duck and in front of Lexi so he could see the mallard fuming. He didn't have to guess to know that Lexi was probably much angrier. Still he said nothing for fear of adding oil to the fire. He had a good idea his hiding of his theory about Ace may have started it in the first place.

They got to the Loonatics leader's room and found it had been completely destroyed as well. Ace was leaning against his bed, breathing heavily.

"Ace what happened?!" Lexi asked in her panic. Ace looked up at them, and like Lexi he was mostly uninjured. However, pointed at his throat. He couldn't speak.

"Your voice is gone?" Duck asked. Ace nodded with a depressed look. Rev asked if he was injured at all and he returned with a few sighs, conveying that it wasn't much except for a strike to the throat which caused him to lose his voice. Tech translated it, though he had a strange look on his face as he did. The others just looked shocked.

"Maybe we should all check our rooms. The culprit might still be here." Lexi suggested. It seemed like a sensible idea so they all left, Tech taking charge of Ace. Rev would check the coyote's room and the lab.

"So chief any idea what happened? Don't worry I understand sign language too." Tech asked once the rest were gone. Ace signed, 'I'm not sure. I didn't see who it was. It was a blur. All I know is that someone was tearing up my room when I was waking up after a bad headache, and then I got struck in the neck. I blacked out for a moment and he was gone.'

"I see. So did anything else happen? Do you remember any panic attacks?" Tech asked again. Ace just shook his head, though he signed that he remembered waking up and screaming as he was attacked, but aside from that, nothing. Tech took everything he knew and made a mental analysis. He asked nothing more from Ace, with the exception or asking if he was okay. He was apparently, but wished he could speak. The coyote then decided not to bother the Loonatics leader further and just sat there in silence.

Finally the rest returned though without Rev as he was going to show his family the guestrooms which were confirmed as not destroyed. But according to the others, all their rooms were just as bad as the main and Ace's room. Whoever did it was thorough.

"I'm gonna go check on the security footage again just in case," Tech decided, "Meanwhile I think we should all be on our guard. The culprit may still be in the tower."

"Oh so now you're in charge?!" Duck exclaimed, "Your lab was the only place we found unharmed besides the guestrooms."

Tech flinched. Although he knew he should be blamed for hiding the theory of Ace's condition, his mind easily processed the fact that Duck had just tried to blame him for the destruction of the rooms.

"Excuse me Duck?! Are you trying to blame me?! That's impossible I was with you while we went to save Rev and before that everything was fine!" Tech protested.

"Yeah Duck you can be such a jerk!" Lexi added. Slam made angry growls at Duck as well.

"Oh shut up! Maybe if your leadership skills were better..." Duck argued, turning his attention on the female bunny. She looked enraged. Slam yelled something at Duck in is usual growling right before Lexi snapped.

"My leadership skills?! You think you're so great Duck?! If you were leader we'd all be dead by now!" Lexi shouted. Duck got really mad, and the two began a really heated argument, Tech included as he tried to reason with Duck about his accusation, then was yelled at by the female bunny and the mallard for hiding the truth. Slam wasn't left out either. He was taking only Lexi's side and giving the other two a piece of his mind about Duck's unfair accusations and Tech distrust in them. It was a truly terrible argument.

The four would've argued longer if a laser beam didn't cut right in between them all and hit the wall nearby. They turned to face a furious Ace, his eyes filled with anger ans disappointment, and a hand was on his throat. He was trying to say something, using words, but couldn't.

"Ah..." Lexi said as she looked at Tech, Duck and Slam, "Ace...no we didn't mean..."

Ace looked away from her with hurt in his expression. He gestured to the door and signaled that they leave. Lexi tried to reason with him, but he refused to even turn to meet her green eyes. Saddened, Lexi gave the others one last upset look, though it no longer held the malice it had seconds ago, and left. The others soon did the same, casting Ace apologetic looks he never saw as they did.

Once they left, Ace punched the nearest wall as hard as he could, injuring himself but he didn't care. He felt terrible, so bad, so guilty for not being there for the team. He was seeing the result of what he did and he hated it. He hated that his problem had led to his friends arguing and forgetting all about the bonding they did just days ago. For the first time since he started being a superhero, Ace huddled in a corner and had a good long cry.

Lexi felt terrible. So did the others. They were all sitting in the main room, facing each other but avoiding eye contact as they reflected on their argument. Rev came along shortly after and saw the scene, but everyone looked so upset he couldn't bear to risk making it worse by saying something wrong, which he did quite often. He just sat at the side, closer to Tech than most of the rest as they were best friends, and stayed quiet.

Then, the silence was broken.

"Um...Tech, Lex?" Duck said after a while, still not meeting anyone's gaze, "I'm...I'm sorry about the...you know..."

"No Duck I'm sorry. You were right, if I had led us more carefully we wouldn't have broken like that..." Lexi replied, not looking up either.

"You were wrong about accusing me, but I was wrong about keeping you guys in the dark. I should be the one apologizing." Tech added.

Slam made some sad growls of shame. Rev still said nothing. Things were going well so he didn't have to risk ruining it, even though he really wished he knew what was going on. He didn't know the details after all.

"We should all apologize to Ace later...did you see how disappointed he was?" Lexi suggested. The others, minus Rev, nodded. The roadrunner looked confused, and despite not wanting to Lexi told him. Rev slumped and said he was sorry for making her say it.

"Rev you didn't do anything we did. So don't be sorry." The female bunny told him.

"I don't think I've ever seen Ace so mad. I wished we had never gone on that stupid crystal mission." Duck stated. Lexi's ears twitched.

"Oh yeah, all this trouble started after that...I bet that crystal was cursed." She said. Tech started to say something, but Lexi shut him up by holding up her hand.

"Tech I know we said we wanted to know right away about what's wrong with Ace but..." She sighed, "can it wait until tomorrow? I don't wanna talk about it now..."

"Truth is, me neither." Duck agreed. Slam and Rev took that side as well. Tech dropped his arm. He didn't feel like telling them either. Besides, there was something he couldn't explain. He needed to confirm that. So he said a quick okay, then noted that it was late and everyone should try and get some sleep the best they could. No one said anything and left in silence, each heading for their own room. Tech was left alone in the main room. Then, he rushed to the lab.

"There must be something...something that can help!" He said to himself. Once in the lab he tried contacting Zadavia but with no avail. Frustrated he scanned a certain set of files, followed by the security footage. He scanned them all over and over for a while. Finally, he discovered something.  
"So I was right...the culprit is still in HQ..." Tech thought aloud, wincing as he did. He had suspected that he had known the culprit all along but was hoping his other guess were the ones that were right. Anyone but the one he had just confirmed. He knew he had to stop the culprit before things got serious. He left the lab and rushed off to a certain room in HQ.

The door slid open easily. Tech did not risk turning the lights on and used his night vision to look around. Most things were as they were but it seemed that no one was present.

"Darn it where is he?" Tech wondered in frustration out loud. Then the lights turned on and a familiar voice spoke.

"Lookin' fer me?"

Tech felt his blood run cold when he heard those words.

"So it was you...I should've known." He said as he turned to face the culprit.

**Woohoo!**

**Hope you liked it. Only about 3000 words but I hope the cliffhanger makes up for it. The culprit will be revealed next chapter, but I am sure you guys already know who it is right? Can't wait to hear from you! See ya! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**YAY!**

**It's finally time for the big reveal! Hope you like it! But just a heads up, this chapter is a little strange because I was in an overly creative mood that made me think of too many things at once and this was the sad result. However, despite it's weirdness, it still kinda fits the story so I'm gonna post it anyway and hope for the best, but an apology in advance to those who may think it's gotten awkward. The next chapter will not be this weird I promise. By the way, should I put Tech in as a second main character for this story in the summary? I seem to be using him a lot…**

**Oh well, review replies time:**

**zaylo267:**** I'm glad you like it! I both like and hate cliffhangers, depending on my levels of excitement then the guessing of everything. Thanks for the review as usual!**

**starskulls:**** Alright no need to feel eager for this chapter now! Here it is and please enjoy it! I bet you guessed right didn't you! So celebrate! Haha^^! Thanks for the review once again!**

**Loonaticslover13:**** Finally you guessed something 100% accurately! The others were always close, about 98%. You're right about things not falling into place yet, but actually if you look back at things there are some suspicious clues lying around. You have to read every word properly and carefully to find them though. But not right now because you must read this chapter! Almost everything is finally revealed! But don't go crazy or I'll be sad…Kidding go as crazy as you like! And thank you for reviewing!**

**A Shoulder To Lean On:**** Wow nice username. Welcome to the story and thanks thanks THANKS for the favorite, follow and review! I'm so glad I got a new reader who loves the story YATTA~! Please enjoy!**

**Now done! SO READ! XD**

PART SIX: THE CRYSTAL'S STORY

From Part five:

"Lookin' fer me?"

Tech felt his blood run cold when he heard those words.

"So it was you...I should've known." He said as he turned to face the culprit.

Ace stood at the doorway, his face smug, but it wasn't like the usual teasing smirk. It was mocking Tech and provoking him. What's more, his eyes were no longer blue. They were multi-colored and kept changing, just like the crystal. His cast was still on and he shouldn't have been able to walk without his crutches, but he was walking just fine. "How'd ya figure it out?"

"The strange patterns in your DNA and such got me suspicious first." Tech replied with a tormented growl, "I should've guessed that the crystal's energy did something to you, gave you more powers or something, because you had chances to disappear and collapse those buildings, Rev's house and thrash HQ. But you made a mistake. You thought by not speaking you would avoid explaining things properly, but the truth is the real chief doesn't know sign language. So who are you?!"

Ace stared at him, his face unreadable. Then, he started to chuckle. That chuckle soon grew into a twisted, maniacal laugh as he threw his head back and a hand onto his face to contain his amusement. A laugh that should never had come out of the Loonatics leader's mouth. Tech took a few steps back in fear.

"Are ya stupid or what?!" He mocked, "I am Ace Bunny! I juz got tired of playin' the good guy all da time. Ya know somethin' Tech?"

Ace took a few steps closer to the coyote, until he was close enough to strangle him if he just reached out his hand, and he looked perfectly capable of it too.

"I should'a died d'en, during tat mission, but da crystal's energy gave me back my life ya see. D'en I jus saw how borin' bein' a superhero was ya know?"

"No I don't know!" Tech shouted, "You're our chief Ace and no matter what happens you'd never turn your back on us like that! You're...You're being possessed by the crystal's energy! Ace snap out of it!"

"Aw shuddap Tech," Ace replied calmly, "Ta tell ya the truth I was should'a come out much sooner, but da other goody-two-shoes Ace you know kept tryin' ta stop me, but ya know, I love destruction. And what's da best kind of destruction?"

Tech went silent. He tried to think of something to say, but Chaos Ace's last question triggered the memory of them fighting and Ace's disappointment. Their trust in each other had been destroyed at that moment, and after seeing his teammates against each other, Ace lost to the other version of him, the one created by the crystal. Extreme guilt and remorse flooded through Tech. He felt that if he had said something sooner the fight may have never happened.  
"Figured it out? Ya really are da smart one huh? T'anks fer helpin' me out d'ere pal but I can't have ya tellin' everyone my plans until I see them all destroyed! So...too late fer ya Tech."

Chaos Ace shot a laser beam at Tech's head and he ducked and rolled over to another side of the room. He tried to call out to the other Ace but his words fell on deaf ears. Chaos Ace pulled out the Guardian Strike Sword and commanded it to attack the coyote. Tech tried to run out of the room as he dodged the attacks, but just as he reached the door, a wormhole appeared in front of him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot ta mention the crystal gave me new powers too. See ya Tech." Chaos Ace said as he watched Tech fall into the vortex, unable to stop himself. When he was gone and the wormhole closed, he laughed. And laughed. He was greatly enjoying it. He was no longer the Ace everyone knew.

"Oh well, one down, four more ta go."

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Tech screamed, his voice an octave higher than usual, as he fell through the wormhole. He fell and fell for what seemed like an eternity before he was finally spit out of the vortex. He landed on a slippery sleet of cold hard ice. He stood up, unsteadily, and realized he could breathe easily. It surprised him, but he had other things to think of aside from the oxygen levels.

"Where is this place?" He asked aloud. Of course, he got no response. He scanned the area and found that the place was deserted, and everything was covered in ice and snow. Massive rock formations, plants, trees, they were all trapped in a frozen wasteland. The sky was a deep blue color, like the darkest trench in the ocean and there was no Sun, though for some reason there was a lot of light. Nothing should have been able to live. Which meant that if Tech didn't find a way out soon, he's a goner.

"Darn it how could I have messed up so badly?!" He scolded himself, "I should have noticed something sooner!"

He soon began yelling at his reflection about how he should have told everyone sooner and how everything was his fault as he couldn't build a device that could have just amplified Ace and Lexi's energies and destroyed the crystal without them having to get so close to it before.

"Hey what'd the ice do to you?" A voice called. Tech turned around and saw a young-looking blue-skinned alien with long white hair and amber eyes. His clothing was tribal, and he appeared to be a resident of the planet Tech seemed to have been sent to.

"Who are you?" Tech asked. The alien boy smiled and said his name was Khine, which wasn't easy for Tech to pronounce. Then Khine asked why he was on Planet Tundrez. Tech looked down and wondered if he should say anything.

"Lemme guess, you came here looking for information of the Chaos Crystal as well?" Khine asked. Tech turned to him so fast it made the alien boy jump.

"'Chaos Crystal'?! What is that?! It's not a crystal of many colors which can cause mass destruction is it?!" The coyote demanded, grabbing Khine by the shoulders but pulling back at once. His fingers had begun to freeze the instant they made direct contact with Khine's blue skin.

"Whoa careful there...er...what's your name?"

"I'm sorry I'm Tech. Tech E. Coyote." Tech greeted, rubbing his hands together.

"Okay Tech just so you know people not from this planet can't touch me or any of my people. We can kill with a touch. That's one of the reasons why no one ever comes to Tundrez now unless they had too. Any yes, what you just described is the Chaos Crystal." Khine explained.

"I see, but how did you guess that I knew the Chaos Crystal, as you call it?" Tech asked, and Khine told him a mysterious Freleing woman had arrived earlier asking for information about a powerful crystal. Apparently her name was Zadavia.

"Zadavia's here?! You have to let me meet her." Tech begged.

"Sure but we should hurry. I bet she would be leaving soon. Follow me." Khine warned. Without another thought the alien boy took off, and Tech, seeing no other choice followed him.

A few minutes later they arrived at a tribal camp and Tech spotted Zadavia getting ready to leave. He called out to her and she turned to look. She was clearly taken aback to see him.

"Tech?! What are you doing here?!" The Loonatics boss asked. Tech told her he would explain later, as he was starting to freeze. He was already turning blue and his teeth were starting to chatter. Khine called to Tech to get inside a tent. Zadavia agreed as her ship was quite far. Reluctantly, Tech obeyed and stepped inside the tent, which was a lot warmer that he expected. An alien of Khine's species handed him a cup made of solid ice but it was filled with something warm.

"Thank you." Tech said appreciatively and he took a sip. It has a curious taste but was nothing he didn't like. He finished it quickly and once he did he no longer felt the cold.

"That was a special drink we make for visitors. It eliminates the vulnerability to the cold. It will wear off once you leave the atmosphere though." The alien woman told him. Khine told Tech that the woman was his elder sister, Krya.

"So Tech how did you get here?" Zadavia asked, and Tech told her everything. From Rev's house incident to discovering that Ace had become possessed somehow. Krya and Khine both gasped at that and Zadavia's eyes widened in shock.

"Your friend has been possessed by the crystal?!" Krya exclaimed. Tech sadly nodded. The siblings looked at each other.

"Why? What'll happen?!" Tech asked worriedly. Krya looked devastated. Khine looked ready to cry. Worst of all, Zadavia looked ready to give up.

"I suppose I should explain Tech." The Loonatics boss said, "I've spoken to the tribe's leader, Elder Glacus. He told me the story of the Chaos Crystal. Khine, Krya, would you mind helping me explain? I'm still not very clear."

"Of course Miss Zadavia," Krya said, "Long ago Tundrez was not a secretive planet. Everyone knew us for our hospitality, though nothing much more. We got visitors daily. Then one day the rulers of a certain planet, I'm sorry I've forgotten the name, decided to invade and conquer us. They didn't know we were capable of killing any life form so long as we maintain direct contact long enough."

"Yeah I learned that the hard way..." Tech said. Khine apologized again but the coyote said it had been his fault for being impulsive. Zadavia took it from there.

"Yes...Elder Glacus said that the enemy created weapons of pure destruction. They were in the form of small crystals as the invading planet had the universe's most abundant supply. The activation sequence is unknown, even the creators couldn't control it. They merely tossed the crystals into Tundrez hoping they would activate. They did and Tundrez was no longer a hospitable planet after that. The Tundras retained their culture of serving and treating visitors well, but the planet had become too harsh for many other life forms. Apparently, the remaining crystals the enemy had had turned on them and their planet was destroyed."

"What? Then how did one land on Acmetropolis?" Tech questioned. Krya took the lead again.

"Well, there is another story though this one is said to be a legend. It's said that the Ten Elders of the Northern tribes of that time froze any inactive crystals in the most powerful ice possible. Our people say those formed into one large crystal about the size of...my head maybe. That one became the Chaos Crystal. It was said to be capable of taking out an entire planet on its own."

"That must have been the crystal that landed in Acmetropolis!" Tech exclaimed.

"But how did it get out of the ice?" Krya asked. Then Khine spoke up.

"Actually I saw this stranger one day not too long ago." He admitted, "I offered him to stay but he said he was busy and just rushed off. A day later I saw this weird train go through a couple of wormholes and the stranger on it. He was near the Great Glaciers."

"A wormhole train?! Zadavia could it have been..." Tech started.

"...Deuce?!" Zadavia finished. Such a theory was never even suspected, but who else could it have been.

"He must have somehow stolen the crystal and sent it to Acmetropolis when the train passed by here!" The Loonatics boss exclaimed in fury. Tech was no less angry.

"He probably wanted revenge on us, and especially Ace." Tech growled, "But how would he have avoided the activation?!"

"As I said no one knows of the activation sequence. Who knows what may be happening?!" Zadavia replied. She got the her feet and suggested they leave at once to prevent the problems from escalating.

Then Khine started to whimper. "Didn't you say your friend was possessed by the crystal's power?"

Krya scolded Khine for bringing it up. Tech got confused again and asked what was scaring them. The silence he received only made him demand more answers.

"I'm sorry Tech," Zadavia said, with pain and dread in her tone, "but once the crystal chooses a host, it will never let them go...not until everything around them is destroyed and not until...the host is dead."

Tech froze. The words that came out of Zadavia's mouth shocked him so much he couldn't move and couldn't speak. Ace was gone? Truly gone? Was there really no hope? Had he really lost completely to the crystal?!

"No I won't accept that!" Tech shouted.

"Tech we don't have..." Zadavia tried to say but was cut off.

"Don't say we don't have a choice! We do and that's to save Ace! He's never given up on any of us and you expect me to give up on him?!"

"Tech!" Zadavia grabbed his shoulders, "There really is no other way! Tundrez history recorded Tundras being possessed! They never survive no matter what! We have to defeat him before anything bad happens! I know it's hard Tech but..."

Zadavia released him. "Let's just go Tech. Or it'll be too late." She said as she walked out of the tent.

Tech watched her leave before collapsing onto his knees. It wasn't possible right? There always was a way wasn't there? Krya and Khine tried comforting the coyote but their attempts were futile. There was no way he could cheer up. For the first time since the mission to destroy the Chaos Crystal, Tech wondered if it would have been better if Ace had died that day. Because with the current situation, it seemed highly likely that the Loonatics would have to kill their leader.

"Where's Tech?" Lexi asked the next morning. The rest of them didn't know that the coyote was still somewhere in the vast universe on some cold harsh icy planet of course.

"Probably sleeping in to avoid telling us the whole story." Duck suspected. Ace was at the table on his crutches. He hated them, but he was enjoying everything very much. Using his injury as an excuse, he could avoid any suspicion from the others. Of course, what they didn't know was he could heal his leg with just a simple thought. Breaking it again a few days ago to hide the fact that it was healed was troublesome, but it was the other Ace who took the pain. Chaos Ace didn't care about that. So long as they were all broken by the time he fully reveals himself. Tech finding out was a minor annoyance, but it was easily solved.

"I dun t'ink he's jus sleepin'. Should we check?" Chaos Ace asked. Rev offered to do the check. Besides, he wanted to wake his family up. A full minus later he reappeared and said that while his family members were alright, Tech was nowhere to be found.

"What?!" Duck exclaimed, "What do you mean he's gone?!"

"That's-just-it-he's-gone! G-O-N-E-GONE! After-I-checked-on-Ma-Pa-and-Rip-I-went-to-his-room-to-check-like-Ace-said-but-he-wasn't-there-and-even-after-I-checked-the-lab-well-he-wasn't-there-either-and-personally-I'm-a-little-nervous-because-Tech-would-never-just-get-up-and-leave-even-if-you-guys-did-say-a-lot-of-harsh-things-to-him-and..."

"Rev yer gettin' annoyin'." Chaos Ace snapped. He wasn't sure how the usual Ace put up with that high-speed talking. Then he noticed that everyone was staring at him. "What? Sorry but I'm still a little..."

Chaos Ace feigned a cough to make it seem as if his throat was still in bad shape. The others got worried and he internally smirked at their panicked expressions.

'Stop it! Stop it!' The other Ace weakly yelled in his head. But Chaos Ace pushed him back. He didn't care another the normal Ace. All he cared for was destroying the bonds of the Loonatics members. And he was going to to destroy them very soon. Once he found an opening, the Loonatics would no longer be a team, ever again.

**Meh…**

**I just noticed this chapter is waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay shorter than usual…I fail… T^T**


	7. Chapter 7

**SORRY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!**

**Sorry-sorry-sorry-sorry-sorry-sorry-sorry-sorry I'm late again this time due to me getting addicted to two games called Ao Oni and Slender…heard of them? I was watching Pewdiepie one day because of one of my brothers(he's the broarmy member not me) and I loved those two games. I ended up downloading them both and playing them excessively. Though…I'm part Japanese and prefer Japanese over English so Ao Oni is in that language…but anyway I'm so sorry for getting hooked I love creepy horror games so much! But don't worry I will never let go of my Fanfiction addiction either writing is too fun! So forgive me for the late chapter okay?**

**Review replies time:**

**starskulls:**** I thought the last chapter was very short! It only had about 3000+ words! T^T Still, thanks a bunch for the compliment in your review and please don't die on the suspense I don't wanna become a murderer after playing horror games and reading murder mystery mangas! **

**Loonaticslover13:**** Wow thank you for the longest comment I ever got. And stop freaking out! I love you so much as a reviewer and would hate it if my story is causing you mental torment. I am still not giving spoilers, but wow! You were seriously writing that?! Oh that's so awesome! Is it a fanfic? If it is I'm reading it! If it isn't…I may not read it because of stupid issues…-.-…but oh well. Tech and Zadavia will be back soon, but you'll find out why they are late in this chapter. Enjoy it! **

**Eve ivy:**** Of course I remember you I think you were one of my first reviewers! I would never forget a first reviewer so easily! Thanks for reviewing again and hey! Ace isn't weak it was just necessary! LOL…just kidding I'm not mad…and I involved Deuce because I hate him and want a reason for the Loonatics to strangle him or something in my story. Haha!**

**gydragonwing:**** Hello to a new reader! Thanks so much for favoriting the story! Appreciated 100%!**

**iwolf208:**** Thanks a lot for the new follow! All support is loved and appreciated!**

**Okay now to finally get on with the story. If you're bored with my author's notes, I'm sorry but I have to thank the people who support me! It's a sin not to in my book! (But no, I have no religion. :P)**

PART SEVEN: OUT OF CONTROL

The alarms sounded at the Loonatics HQ before anyone could even make a guess about Tech's whereabouts. Chaos Ace hid a grin as they others jumped. Of course he feigned his surprise to appear normal, considerably. The screen in the main room automatically showed footage of the bank breaking down and collapsing like the previous incidences.

"It's-that-same-guy-again-you-know-the-guy-who-destroyed-my-Ma-and-Pa's-house-come-on-guys-we-should-go-I'm-not-gonna-forgive-this-guy-never-ever-ever!" Rev ranted with an enraged tone. Chaos once hid another grin, but then he felt a throb in his chest. He gasped and gripped the front of him shirt.

"Ace?" Lexi inquired. Chaos Ace was still slightly tensed, but realizing that he might end up being suspected again if he stayed behind, shook his head and told her he was fine, then asked if he could go along to ay least observe the mission.

Slam was the first to protest with a series of growls. Lexi and Duck started to protest simultaneously as well, and Rev, well, he ended up talking so much so fast none of the Loonatics could understand him. But in any case, Chaos Ace wasn't taking "no" for an answer. He needed to be three to throw off suspicion, and maybe he might cause a few more problems as an added bonus.

"No way guys," he said before providing his excuse, "I need ta keep an eye on you guys. Wouldn't want what happened yesterday ta repeat itself."

He acted casually enough, pretty much the same as the normal Ace would, and the others seemed to fall for it hook, line and sinker. They all immediately looked guilty, even Rev, even though he wasn't actually part of the arguments. Chaos Ace wanted to laugh.

"Okay Ace. I guess we owe you that much." Lexi decided. "We'll find Tech later. And Ace, no helping."

"I can't exactly do much with dis now can I?" Chaos Ace agreed, falsely, pointing at the offending cast. He really hated it but it made a good excuse. Lexi accepted that answer and got Slam to help him get to the ship quickly. Rev told his family members to help themselves to some food and drinks, apparently he had gotten them some special groceries early in the morning, told them to be careful and made his father promise not to touch or meddle with any of the HQ technology. Tech would have a field day if he did. Assuming the coyote was alright.

Duck and Lexi piloted the ship. Normally Tech and Ace did that but Tech wasn't present and Chaos Ace wasn't allowed to do anything just because of the "broken" leg. The bunny was beginning to see how overprotective the team could be. And he didn't like it one bit. He found it nauseating.

However, he didn't complain as it would have been the same as telling them he wasn't their Ace. It would have caused serious problems to his plan.

"Alright we're here. Let's go boys." Lexi said as she unfastened her seatbelt. She asked Chaos Ace to stay in the ship, which was hovering over everything, while she and the others headed down, deploying their jetpacks, minus Rev of course. Once they were out, Chaos Ace got out of his chair and walked around the ship once. He needed to stretch his legs or they would go numb. He made sure the others were busy as he took his walk of course.

A few minutes later, Chaos Ace got bored of just seeing the Loonatics dodge the concrete and saving the citizens. He decided to have a little extra fun.

"Well, since I'm here I betta not waste it." He said to himself and his eyes became multi-colored. After confirming the Loonatics wouldn't notice what he was doing, Chaos Ace put his hands on the glass of the ship and a rainbow aura surrounded them. Seconds later, the largest pieces of debris moved and launched themselves into the air. At once, they locked on to the Loonatics and flew at them at rapid speeds. Chaos Ace laughed as he saw their faces.

"Wish what's going on?!" Lexi exclaimed as she blasted two concrete pieces.

"I-don't-know-but-this-is-exactly-what-happened-at-my-place-when-it-was-destroyed-the-rocks-flew-at-me-just-like-that-and-I-still-don't-know-how-it's-happening!" Rev yelled in response before he yelped and dodged a broken glass window. It had been easier earlier as the bank was a low building, but the debris literally trying to kill them made that a lot harder. The people had already been evacuated, but the Loonatics knew if they couldn't stop the debris from targeting them, they may go after the citizens.

"Whao!" Duck yelled as he quacked out of the way of a particularly large piece of wall. Chaos Ace saw this as a chance and used his power on the mallard, and when Duck reappeared, he crashed right into Lexi and caused her to brain blast him into one of the concrete boulders. She gasped.

"Duck what are you doing?!" She shouted, which made Duck heat up.

"Me?! I didn't do anything!" He argued, "You're the one who should've watched where you're shooting!"

"You're blaming me again?! Hello?! You choose where you quack to!"

"I didn't choose to land on you! Something happened!"

"Like what someone else is doing the coordinate job for you?!"

Chaos Ace laughed hard when he heard that. She was spot on but she didn't believe it! Everything...Everything he planned was going perfectly! It was all going to be destroyed soon!

Then it happened again. A throb in his chest. The pain was so sharp and sudden Chaos Ace gasped and dropped to his knees. As that happened he lost control of the flying concrete pieces and to his horror, they began to ram the ship, throwing him around like a bunny rag doll.

"What da heck?! My power...how...UGH!" Chaos Ace exclaimed as a concrete boulder rammed the wall he leaned on and threw him to the other side of the ship, with another boulder waiting to hit him back like a ping-pong ball. The glass shattered as the second boulder hit. The fragments dug into his skin and some blood leaked out of the tiny wounds.

"Stop! Stop now!" He ordered, but the debris wouldn't listen to him. The throb in his chest had somehow broken his control. Then he heard the Loonatics' voices. He quickly focused, as much as he possibly could manage while being tossed around, and changed his eyes back to the normal electric blue.

"Ace you okay buddy?!" Duck yelled. Chaos Ace cringed, wanting to shout back, "Does it look like I'm okay you idiot?!" But he resisted the urge knowing it was dangerous to his plans. So instead he told the others outside he was fine but 'could use a little help'.

At once the Loonatics set to blasting and breaking the boulders that were using Chaos Ace for their game. They kept telling the bunny to hold on and hang in there, so much he was getting sick of it. Still he said nothing as the remaining boulders continued to thrash. In fact, the thrashing and ramming seemed to become more violent as more of the debris was destroyed.

Then finally, after several minutes, all the debris was destroyed and the ship crashed towards the ground to be caught by Slam. It was extremely heavy, but the tasmanian devil managed to put it down safely without hurting it or Chaos Ace anymore. Once that was done, the Loonatics ran inside the wreck to check on who they believed was their leader.

"Ace! Oh man that was seriously messed up!" Lexi exclaimed, pulling Chaos Ace into a sitting position. The other three all voiced their agreement.

"But-there-was-no-one-here-this-time-unlike-the-time-at-my-place-where-I-saw-that-strange-figure-remember-I-told-you-guys-before-we-left-for-this-mission-and-how-I-said-I-would-never..." Rev spat out and Chaos Ace put a hand on his head.

"Ugh...Rev would ya mind shutin' up fer a bit? I've got a major headache..." He said, completely meaning it for once. The debris boulders beating up the ship and throwing him around had caused him to hit his head a lot, which he also thought was causing a slight concussion. However, most importantly to him, he wanted to know what just happened. Why didn't the boulders obey him all of a sudden? The power of the crystal was extremely strong but yet easy to control. So how did he lose his control? The normal Ace had already lost and was sealed up, so it couldn't possibly have been him. So he blamed the ship, thinking that its power source may have interfered. He had checked out the vehicles before and found what made them tick. The ship they had taken had a special power core Tech had installed previously, before the crystal mission. That must have been it. There was no other explanation. At least, not one he could think of.

"Well we should get back to HQ. Slam, think you can carry Ace?" Lexi asked. Slam nodded and growled something like "with pleasure" as he took Chaos Ace's arm and slung it across his shoulders. After that they all took off on their jetpacks.

"Hey, Duck?" Lexi said, "Sorry about earlier. With all that was happening I guess it was possible that you couldn't control your quacking."

"Apology accepted." Duck answered, "I'm sorry for yelling too. Things are so tense now that we know what this villain seems to be capable of. I don't blame you for that."

Lexi thanked him and they flew on in silence. At that moment, however, Chaos Ace felt a surge of anger. Of he hadn't lost control the female bunny and the mallard would be at each other's throats already. Something had interfered greatly. He got furious. He needed to make sure things would succeed next time. If not, it was going to become very difficult to get it to work before he revealed himself.

Zadavia and Tech were flying back to Acmetropolis from Tundrez, and to the coyote's utter dismay the trip would take two Acmetropolian days, even if they flew at warp speed. Tundrez was unbelievably far. Tech couldn't understand how Chaos Ace sent him there with a single wormhole. He and Zadavia have had to go through three different wormholes already. Two of them were time-altering, which was part of the cause of the trip requiring two days.

"Hey, Zadavia?" Tech spoke, deciding to finally get the answers to the question he had been afraid to ask, "You said that Tundra history says that once someone is possessed by the crystal, it never lets go. Are you...absolutely sure?"

Zadavia kept looking forward, looking out into the empty space they were in, not saying a word. They were forced to wait for another wormhole, which only opens once every few hours. According to scans there was still an hour left to go before it opened. Then she switched to auto-pilot and sighed. She leaned back into her chair and then turned it to Tech.

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask, but I suppose you should know." She said. Then, she told the coyote about one of Tundrez's greatest legends regarding the crystal.

A certain Tundra was possessed when he had absorbed the energy of a crystal that had just activated. It had been a stray crystal, a small fragment, that didn't get encased in ice like the others. It was before the other crystals formed the much larger Chaos Crystal. He had been trying to protect his family when he did so. However shortly after, he began to have several panic attacks whenever his family wasn't with his. The panic attacks always seemed irrational, but then the other Tundras realized that everytime he had an attack, his family, particularly those he had hoped to protect, his wife and two children, were always in danger.

Tech gasped. "That's exactly like Ace!"

Zadavia nodded and told him there was a lot more as she continued with the legend. Like Ace, the possessed Tundra could never remember any panic attacks, then suddenly places around Tundrez started collapsing, and when they did, the possessed Tundra's family members were often at the scene. For some reason, shortly after the collapsing monuments incident began, the possessed Tundra's family members, starting with the children, began fighting and arguing very often. Once they started they couldn't stop no matter how hard they wanted to apparently. The wife of the possessed Tundra became more and more stressed until she turned on him and her children. She ended up killing her own children then tried to kill her husband, but then he became fully possessed and destroyed her. The Elder of that Tundra tribe discovered it to be the power of the crystal somehow, and he tried a peaceful method of "exorcising" the crystal's power out. But it was no use and the Elder was gravely injured. The tribe was thrown into chaos as the fully possessed Tundra went on a rampage and destroyed everything in sight. He was finally defeated when someone killed him. According to the legend, the Tundra who killed him was someone who cared greatly for him, a close cousin. She said that he had cried out to her and told her to kill him before he could do anymore damage. So she took the chance and killed him, but lived a life of misery and grief at having murdered someone she cared about. After all that, Tech was speechless.

"The crystal's energy must have affected the Tundra's family too somehow," Tech said with dread, "Oh no, that means it might affect the others to make them turn against each other!"

"Exactly what I thought when I heard it. We must stop Ace the moment we arrive back on Acmetropolis. If not, we might lose the whole team as well."

Tech bit his lip and thought about Chaos Ace. He was far too different from the normal the Ace, the real leader of the Loonatics. He was too sinister, too cruel. There was no way the real Ace would be actually be replaced by something like a colorful rock right? But he did lose when the fighting started among the team members. It hurt him and that was what hastened his loss. So if the fighting among them increased, it would mean the definite end of the Loonatics.

"But Zadavia...how will we be able to take Ace down?" Tech asked solemnly, "I...I don't think I can do that..."

"I know how you feel Tech." Zadavia replied, "Honestly I wish we could do something else to save Ace, but this is all I can think of. We have no choice."

"But what if there's something the Tundras didn't figure out?! What if there's a way to save him and destroy the crystal's power?!" Tech protested, silently praying that the Loonatics boss could have heard of some other way from the Tundras. But Zadavia simply shook her head. If there was truly another way, she would have said so. Tech was starting to lose hope as well. He wanted so badly to know if there was any way to save Ace, but that was a chance that was fading right before his eyes.

'But there's still something bothering me...' Tech thought as he folded his arms as he recalled something, 'Ace has had a panic attack even before absorbing the crystal's power. What was with that? Could Deuce have planted a crystal somewhere near Ace even before the mission?'

As he thought that, Tech felt angrier and angrier. If it was really Deuce, there was absolutely no way that he would be let off so easily another time. He had ruined the bonds between the Loonatics, and for that, he was going to pay.

Lexi was treating Chaos Ace's wounds back at HQ when they were done confirming that there were no serious damage done to him. The ship however was a lost case. The damage the flying hunk of metal took was so great the Loonatics had no choice but to send it to the scrap metal recycling factory. It was easy enough with Slam's help.

However Chaos Ace found his wounds, and the ship's, an unnecessary worry. He could just heal himself in a snap after all. What he was really worried about were all the questions he had in his head. About why his control faded. He was supposed to be strong, perfectly invincible. But something strange happened that put his plans in jeopardy. He needed to know what caused his sudden lack of control before he carried out the next phase of his plan.

It was easy to slip away from the rest, as he had the excuse of him being really banged up from the debris boulders' attack. He retired to Ace's room and locked the door. He quickly healed his wounds under the bandages to make sure he could move without trouble, but left those exposed untouched. The other Loonatics didn't need to know he was in good condition.

"Now what da heck happened back d'ere?" He asked himself, reverting his eyes to the multi-colored orbs they were with the crystal's power, "My control shoulda been poifect, so why did those stupid boulders attack me?"

He cringed. "Darn it dis pathetic planet must have some sorta interference. I hafta find out what's goin' on."

He knew he needed to make sure no one saw him as he inspected the HQ tower. But as it was still early in the day, he knew it wouldn't be simple if the others were walking around. So, against his own warnings, he decided to crash another building. He had always been the one destroying those structures. It was easier to place a form of energy bomb in the buildings during the night, but Chaos Ace could also do it from a long distance. All he had to do was chose something that would distract the Loonatics greatly for a certain period of time. That wouldn't be too hard. And Chaos Ace knew the perfect target which would give him great entertainment as well as buy him time. Two birds with one stone. He was going to have fun destroying the Acmetropolis prison.

He touched the computer screen in his room. Every Loonatics member had one installed in their room. Chaos Ace made a mocking thanks to Tech, referring to him as the "dead coyote", for that idea. He truly believed that Tech was gone. After all, he had created a wormhole to send the coyote into the Sun. Who could survive that?

The screen seemed to vibrate at his touch and then it glowed with multiple colors. It shimmered like a prism for a second, then it cleared and showed an image of the prison. He grinned maniacally and sent a powerful, though thin, beam of energy into the screen. It acted as a portal for the energy, and it was transported straight to the prison grounds. Chaos Ace watched excitedly as the walls shattered at the impact of his power. Several more explosions followed and soon the prison guards and the prisoners alike rushed out to escape. However, not all those prisoners were running for their lives. Chaos Ace watched previous enemies of the normal Ace exit the prison, notably Massive, Sypher, Black Velvet, Weather Vane, Mastermind and many others. They instantly grasped their freedom hungrily and sped out to cause problems. Chaos Ace was not at all worried about that. The others would have their hands full with them, and even if some of them did get to it would be no trouble getting rid of them.

"Dat ough'da keep d'em busy." He thought out loud, "Now I jus gotta keep those roadrunners outta my way."

The alarms of the Loonatics HQ sounded just as he thought of the perfect side plan to make sure he wasn't bothered by the Runners. He waited until the team left, hearing a few curses about the incidents, making him chuckle, before he made his move and went to greet Rev's family.

"Hey what happened?" Chaos Ace asked as he falsely limped into the main room on his crutches. Rip noticed him first and got up to help him.

"Ace you're okay?" He asked first and Chaos Ace nodded. Rip then explained how the prison had been attacked and how the villans were flooding the city. Ralph and Harriet each made several high-speed comments about how worried they were about being attacked by them. That was when Chaos Ace smiled.

"Well I have good news and bad news for ya," he told him with a fake cheery expression, "da good news is tat ya dun hafta worry about any of them attackin' ya."

Ralph and Harriet looked surprised but relieved for a second, but Rip had a suspicious look. "What's the bad news then?"

Chaos Ace's face turned sinister at those words.

"Da bad news? Easy. Ya won't hafta worry about bein' attacked, cuz ya all are gonna die right here."

As soon as those words left his mouth, the three roadrunners found themselves trapped in multi-colored spheres of energy. Shock filled their minds and expressions.

"A-Ace?! What are you doing?!" Rip exclaimed. Chaos Ace laughed like a mad serial killer.

"Are ya deaf?! I jus said you'd die, so obviously I'll be killin' ya, pathetic fools!" He shouted and then a wormhole like the one that sucked Tech away appeared behind them. They screamed as they disappeared into the vortex the same way Tech did. Chaos Ace laughed and felt pleased with himself as the vortex closed. Then, he moved on to work on the problem at hand. It was time to find out exactly what was causing him problems instead of the other way around. After all, he absolutely hated to be the one who was toyed with. That was his entertainment, and no one else was allowed to enjoy it like he did.

**Nya~! **

**I feel so evil making Ace act like that. I'm sorry Ace I love you as a cartoon character but I am somewhat of a pessimistic, crazy sadist. Of course I love sappy and emotional stuff too but well I suffer from Alternate Personality Disorder(APD)…It's a disorder that makes you have one personality under some conditions, and another under different conditions. I don't mind, it makes life interesting, though the gentler side of me always feels bad when I play a few epic pranks on my brothers, like scaring them by entering their room in the middle of the night with a fake knife…LOL… Oh well, hope you liked it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow…**

**I am seriously enjoying this a little too much. XD I feel so mean making Ace like this, and this chapter only seems to make him more evil. I really don't want him so bad but the problem wouldn't be as urgent if I held back so please bear with me guys. I'm just so glad my story got more popular than I would have expected at only seven(now eight) chapters I feel compelled to write as good as I possibly can! Thanks so much for the support everyone!^^ (Ironically, I'm listening to sad music while I write this…oh Hell I'm not that sadistic am I? o.O)**

**Review reply time:**

**starskulls: Thanks for the continued support! You have officially become the reviewer I look most forward to hearing from every time I post a chapter! (Not that I care for the others any less.) You have no idea how happy your last review made me. I was literally jumping with joy and my brother threw a bucket at me(we were washing the car for a few extra bucks). XD Deuce will be coming in at some point, though right now I haven't decided on a good way to bring him in, so might take a while. **

**Eve ivy: Thanks for the compliment on the last chapter I am so happy! Yeah Ace is so bad right now(makes me want to slap him though XP). I won't tell you if you are wrong or right, you have to read on to find out! And yes, you will find out soon, when the chapter I've been dying to write finally comes!**

**zaylo267: I don't just like Japanese I'm partly Japanese. I live in Singapore. I'm half-Chinese, quarter-American and quarter-Japanese. Lol right? And I already have a beta-reader, my brother, though I'm normally the one correcting the mistakes he ends up putting in there as the reason he's doing it is to improve his English. He's the eldest in the family but sucks at English because he's fully Chinese. My half-brother, but we get along great. I'm also a beta-reader for another person on too. XP Thanks for the review and suggestion! And what is Ella? Is it an online game or something you have to download?**

**Crusader1012: I am not a dude! I am a girl! Okay I'm kidding I don't really care I get called that everywhere I go since I have a weird cross-dressing habit. (Force my brothers to do it too, so hilarious! XD) Are the chapters really good? Thank you so much for that compliment, but honestly I think I could have done better. Ace is supposed to be scary! What's the point of being evil if you aren't scary!? Haha! And okay, I have been using Tech a lot, so I guess I should put him in as a main character. ^^**

**Now done! So I won't keep you any longer so go read! ^^**

PART EIGHT: DISCOVERED

Chaos Ace spent over an hour in the lab scanning and comparing notes and documents related to Acmetropolis's atmosphere, climate, frequencies and the like. He found nothing that could have disrupted the control he had over the bank debris boulders. He was growing more and more frustrated, as well as more and more impatient. The Loonatics had been fighting for a long time, not very surprising as he had destroyed the prison and practically released all of the team's enemies, but assuming they were okay, not that he cared for them at all, they would arrive back soon and catch him in the act. He doubted it, but after the control issues, Chaos Ace decided to drop the over-confidence a little and be more cautious.

"Ah dis ridiculous comupta isn't helpin' at all. I gotta find out what's goin' in or my plan's gonna need some unwanted adjustments..." He complained to himself as he leaned against the computer's giant table keyboard.

"Oh well might as well cheer myself up and see how those Loonatics are doin'." He suggested to himself. Then he used his powers on the screen to watch the chaos he had caused. To him, it was pure entertainment. The prison wasn't the only thing he managed to tear down when he tried to get them out of the HQ tower. Many other things in the city were being destroyed and ripped apart. The villains he released had all gone on a mad rampage. Violent storms, giant robots made of cars and street lamps, several heavy objects beginning to float while others slammed to the ground...it was so fun for Chaos Ace to watch.

"Wow. I shoulda done dis sooner." He said, but then silently took those words back. This was only a distraction. If he was going to destroy anything, it would've been far, far more enjoyable to do it with his own two hands. Still, he carried on watching, this time focusing on the battles between the Loonatics and many of their enemies. Chaos Ace recognized them from the normal Ace's memories. He saw Massive and Weather Vane the easiest, but it was hard to miss any of the other villains, though Chaos Ace thought that they were all nothing but weaklings compared to him. If not for the control issues he was trying to solve, all of those minor villains would've been dead under his powers by then.

"Not bad fer a buncha losers, but they have numbers." He concluded. The Loonatics appeared to be losing, as they didn't have either Tech or the normal Ace helping them. It was almost like they were fighting four against four hundred. Hardly fair, but to Chaos Ace, it simply helped him. He wouldn't let them die, since he wanted to watch them suffer, wallowing in their despair and resentment, all of which he planned to hand over to them. He would rather watch them kill each other. Watching people who already hate them take them out would be boring to him.

Chaos Ace recalled the arguments he had subtly caused amongst the team members. It had been so simple, staying close to them and clouding them with the negative energy right under their noses. The more he did it, the more their negative emotions would take over, making it easier for them to find flaws in each other, thus causing all the discord.

Then a crash sounded somewhere in the HQ tower. It caused Chaos Ace to groan in annoyance as he already knew that some of the prisoners he released had made it past the other Loonatics and decided to storm their base for good measure. Chaos Ace was extremely irritated at that, as it meant he would have to expel some extra energy to get rid of them, then modify the security footage to make it seem like he was fighting as the normal Ace. Of course he knew it would have happened sooner or later, but it was still annoying.

Chaos Ace checked to see who it was first. There was no surprise when Mallory Mastermind showed up on the screen along with Professor Zane, Black Velvet, Sypher and Massive. Almost the exact same group from the Optimatus incident. A little too predictive for Chaos Ace's taste. He felt so bored he actually yawned a bit before he headed out the door to greet the guests. They probably knew about his so-called injuries since all the prison guards the Loonatics knew seemed to love gossip despite being huge armed men in thick uniforms. That meant they would be underestimating him, and that was a good advantage.

So, Chaos Ace walked out of the lab, making sure he deleted all the research he had already done and memorized just in case the Loonatics returned, and headed to the Loonatics usual meeting room, AKA the main control room. He need both Mastermind and Professor Zane couldn't resist toying with the superhero technology. He walked right in, perfectly comfortable without his crutches but still with the cast, deciding to irritate them with the normal Ace's favorite line.

"Eh, what's up doc?"

The five turned to him. Mastermind and Black Velvet gasped a bit. They were smart, so they noticed something was off about the bunny. Stoner, however, was as clueless and impulsive as ever.

"Hey long time no see. What's up with the cast? You injured yourself bunny boy?" He said cheerily, oblivious to what was going to happen. Chaos Ace grinned.

"Yeah it has been a long time. Want a high-five?" He asked, stunning all the villains in front of him, including Sypher.

"Something's not right here..." Massive commented, looking uneasy under Chaos Ace's stare.

"What? Did I change tat much?" The bunny mocked, "Ya all should really get out more ya'know?"

"Well he's still outnumbered. No way he can take us all at once." Sypher said, but before he could make a move Chaos Ace laughed. He laughed and laughed. So maniacally, so insanely, so unlike his usual self. The villains all took a step back. They weren't stupid enough not to notice the fact that the leader of the team that put them into jail had changed greatly.

"What...What's going on?!" Black Velvet exclaimed, but then, the next thing they all knew, Chaos Ace was right in their faces, and he gripped Sypher's shoulder tightly. Normally, Sypher's powers would have absorbed his own, but using the crystal's energy, turning that around was a piece of cake. Sypher yelled in extreme pain as he collapsed, Chaos Ace then tossing him aside like a broken toy. His eyes changed color and became like two prisms once more and his smile was unbelievably sadistic.

"So...who else wants a high-five?" He asked. The villains were all freaking out as he closed in on them like a hungry beast getting ready to kill its defenceless prey. Massive tried to use his gravity power on Chaos Ace, but it was futile. Chaos Ace raised his own hand and reversed the direction of Massive's power and they were all lifted into the air.

"Aw, I'm sorry. Ya not havin' fun yet?" Chaos Ace asked, then he did something the normal Ace never would have done. He threw them onto the hard floor at a speed that almost rivaled Rev's. Then he did it again, and again, until the villains were all panicked and begging him to let them go. Chaos Ace laughed.

"Sorry, but as ya all can see, I'm not a very nice guy, unlike tat weaklin' Ace ya all lost to." He told them, then he picked Sypher up into the air as well, as he noticed that the spiky-haired power drainer was still conscious.

"Well, I'm not a nice guy," Chaos Ace added, "but I guess I can't let ya off a little easy since ya helped me distract those pathetic Loonatics, so feel lucky tat ya won't be dead after dis."

Right after he said those words, a violent bolt of electricity shot through each and every one of the villains. They all screamed with immense pain, and Chaos Ace enjoyed every second of it. Once they were badly burned and fully unconscious, he created a wormhole and threw them in. He created that one without any specific coordinates, so he didn't know where they would end up. Not that he cared. He was done dealing with them. Now all he had to do was watch for the Loonatics, other unlucky villains and try to finish his research. He headed back to the lab.

Then, it came again. That throbbing in his chest. He gasped and fell to his knees. The pain had become far more intense as compared to the former.

"What da heck?!" He yelled, cringing as the pain seemed to intensify, "What is dis?!"

He collapsed and clutched the front of his uniform, groaning non-stop as the pain took over him. It sent shocks through his body and he constantly twitched and jerked. Then finally, after what seemed like forever, it stopped. Chaos Ace was gasping for air as he lay there still clutching his shirt like crazy. He couldn't understand. What was going on? What was happening? Such moments weren't supposed to happen. He was supposed to be in complete control. If he had released too much of the crystal's energy at once while the throbbing took place, it could've killed him.

Just at that moment, Rev appeared at the door. The roadrunner gasped in horror when he saw Chaos Ace sprawled out on the floor. He panicked, thinking that the Loonatics leader had been seriously injured. Chaos Ace noticed him and changed his eye color immediately. Not a second too soon as Rev made it to his side in a fraction of one.

"Oh-my-gosh-Ace-what-happened-no-don't-tell-me-it-was-some-of-our-old-enemies-wasn't-it-I-knew-we-let-some-get-through-us-I'm-so-so-so-so-so-sorry-Ace-we-tried-our-best-but-we-couldn't..." Rev blurted out, but once again, Chaos Ace stopped him.

"Rev...explain later...juz help me to...the couch..." He moaned, not at all acting. The attack he felt had left him exhausted, and he really did need help just to stand. Rev didn't oppose and helped immediately. Once Chaos Ace was seated, Rev asked him what happened. Of course, Chaos Ace lied and said that the villains who infiltrated the HQ tower did it. Apparently, he was only really lucky they thought he was dead and just left to continue causing problems.

Chaos Ace then closed his eyes to calm down and regain his strength. While doing so, he failed to realize that Rev was looking at him strangely.

The roadrunner was confused. He was extremely fast, so no way the villains could have made it past him when they left the tower. It was enough time to beat up Ace but not enough to escape before Rev could see them, especially since he knew Massive and Mastermind were in the group. They weren't exactly easy to miss, which a huge body and a huge head respectively.

So how did they get past him? There were no giant gaping holes in the walls through which they could have escaped, at least none that Rev knew of. If they really "just left", it would've ignited in a fight between him and them on their way back to the city. Another thing was that he couldn't really imagine that characters like Mastermind wouldn't bother checking to see if Ace was really dead or not. She would've checked. And depending on who else was with her and Massive, it was likely they would want to confirm things too. Plus, Ace wasn't one to go down so easily even if he had a broken leg. Something was off.

Unfortunately for Rev, Chaos Ace opened his eyes slightly and noticed the roadrunner's perplexed expression. He gritted his teeth a bit and then decided to act a little. He groaned and turned on the couch.

"R...Rev...yer folks and Rip...are they...okay...?" He asked, putting as much worry in his tone as he could, which was much easier with his headache and exhaustion. Rev's eyes widened and he panicked. At once he started to search the entire HQ tower for his family members. But of course, they weren't there. He could search all he liked. Chaos Ace knew he had sent them somewhere where nothing could survive for long at best. They were going to die and there was nothing Rev or any of the other Loonatics could do.

Rev went back to Chaos Ace with a look of pure distress on his face. He told the bunny that he couldn't find his family anywhere and he was getting extremely worried that something may have happened to them. Chaos Ace of course feigned his shock, while still effectively acting half-dead himself, which was still easy, and suggested that "maybe those who attacked him took them." He added on a strained, sincere-sounding apology for not being able to help them. Rev told him it wasn't his fault, and he nearly blew his cover by laughing. He felt that the roadrunner was incredibly gullible. It was so easy to fool him.

Another explosion sounded outside the HQ tower. Both Rev and Chaos Ace jumped, neither expecting it. Rev looked outside and groaned.

"Sorry-Ace-looks-like-I-have-to-go-help-or-the-rest-would-be-in-serious-trouble-you-know-since-you-can't-help-and-Tech-is-gone-oh-but-I-didn't-mean-it-in-a-bad-way-when-I-said-you-can't-help-it's-just-that-with-your-broken-leg-and..." he said quickly.

"Rev, just go!" Chaos Ace interjected, again. He was really getting sick of Rev's high-speed talking, but luckily he managed to make his voice sound urgent rather than irritated. Rev stopped talking, hesitated a moment before nodding and rushing out to continue helping the others.

"Ah darn it," Chaos Ace said with great annoyance once the roadrunner had left, "tat stupid throbbin' isn't gonna stop soon is it? Looks like I'll hafta rush my plans a little."

He sat up quickly, but regretted it at once as a dizzy spell hit him ans forced him back down. He groaned and cursed. He tried healing himself, but it turned out to be futile. The dizziness and fatigue could not be erased for some unknown reason. He groaned in exasperation and decided to just lie down a bit to recover. While he did he used the crystal's power to mix up the security footage to suit his story. It was a simple task, and no one would be able to notice unless they possessed a special power like his, which was highly doubtful. After all, he knew the crystal's history, and its power was one of a kind.

Still, there were the problems. He got up slowly on the second try, so the dizziness wouldn't bother him as much. It was an effective tactic and he made it to the lab without feeling the urge to puke or collapse. He turned the computers on and continued his scanning. He need to find out more as quickly as possible. He need to know what was causing all his control issues.

Less than twenty minutes after Rev left, Chaos Ace heard a strange sound. It came from somewhere in the tower. His eyebrow raised in confusion. He didn't sense anyone, nothing alive, so what was that unusual thumping sound? He decided to check it out and did a scan on the entire tower. However, he found nothing out of the ordinary. And the thumping only became louder. Almost as if it was coming closer.

"What da heck?" Chaos Ace wondered, not at all scared. It stopped then, but he decided to check it out just in case, and without using his powers as he was beginning to suspect that his control problems might escalate if he used those powers too often. He had been over-using them while still not knowing what was causing the problems. Until he found out, he would use them only when necessary.

He walked around but found nothing out of the ordinary. So he descended to the lower levels of the HQ tower looking for answers. He wandered around, and went into rooms he wasn't familiar with. Hey, he had the normal Ace's memories, but not all of them, especially if those memories weren't those that the normal Ace needed, or wanted, to remember.

Chaos Ace was just checking out a room, which he thought may be the generator room(and made a mental note to make use of it later) when he heard the sound again. Once again he couldn't tell where it came from. He cursed the normal Ace for not having super-hearing like Lexi, especially since they were both bunnies. He could've used his powers, but he didn't want something to happen and risk exposing himself. So instead he groaned and rushed back upstairs as fast as he could. But little did he know, someone was watching him.

Tech was pacing back and forth as he waited for the reply for the message he sent out earlier. It had been over an hour since he had sent it, but no response had turned up yet. He looked over at the tied-up villains that had dropped out of a wormhole within Zadavia's ship. Sypher, Massive, Professor Zane, Black Velvet and Tech's personal least favourite, Mastermind. They badly injured and unconscious, but they were still enemies and posed a threat. So of course making sure they were in restraints was mandatory.

Then finally, Zadavia called out to the coyote, telling him that the response message had been sent to the ship. Tech left the villains in the confinement room, all still knocked out, and returned to the meeting room in the ship. Zadavia had set it to hyperspeed auto-pilot, but also activated a stabilizer program on the ship's interior to make sure they could stand while the ship travelled at practically light speed.

Tech hurried turned on the communicator program and answered the incoming video call. The holographic screen flickered and a second later, the faces of the Loonatics appeared on it. They seemed to be in some sort of building, and there were loud, chaotic noises outside.

"Guys! Did you get my message?!" Tech asked at once. The teammates looked at each other with anxious looks on their faces.

"We got the message about fifteen minutes ago." Lexi said solemnly, "But Tech you're not kidding? The one behind everything is...Ace?"

"You all know I would never joke about something like this. Believe me I wish it wasn't true." Tech replied, and Rev confirmed it, as he went back to the HQ tower to spy on Chaos Ace after the message was finally received. He had knocked over a few boxes and stuff in the generator room and on his way out after making sure, but was not caught.

"I said so in the the message, don't take action until I come back. And he isn't himself. The crystal had possessed him. Unfortunately, there doesn't seem to be a way out for him."

"Don't say that! There has to be a way out! We have to get him back!" Lexi protested and the rest of the team fell silent. They all knew how close Ace and Lexi were so they knew she was taking things the hardest. Duck placed a hand on her shoulder.

"There there Lex." He said as comfortingly as he could. "We all want that. But Tech is one who wouldn't say there was no way unless it's true right? And Zadavia agrees."

"I'm sorry Lexi," the Loonatics boss said, shifting in front of the screen, "If this wasn't true I would never have sad it. But once someone is possessed there is no way to save them."

"But why do we have to kill him?! Why that?!" The female bunny demanded. Slam growled in agreement. Even Duck commented that it wasn't fair.

"Loonatics I know how you feel," Zadavia said sadly, "but the crystal was created for pure destruction, so putting him in confinement would be useless as he could easily destroy anything we put him in."

"But..." Lexi started, but was cut off by Tech.

"Lexi," he said, hurt in his tone as he spoke, "we all don't want to kill him. But think about Ace. I don't think he would want to be the one destroying everything and hurting his friends. He would want to be stopped by any means possible."

Slam made something like a whimpering sound and Rev looked sad as well as another crash sounded outside the building they were in. However no one wanted to care at the moment, even though they knew that they, as Acmetropolis's protectors, should. All they wanted was to know a way to stop Ace and save him. Then finally, Lexi spoke.

"You're right Tech..." She said, biting back tears, "Ace wouldn't want this. So we'll stop him. But right now, we have to deal with the trouble outside. Let's go guys."

"Lexi..." Duck started, but Rev held him back and shook his head.

"She's-taking-really-hard-maybe-we-all-need-to-let-her-get-it-together-a-little-bit." He said, slower than usual. He looked guilty. Tech saw that easily. The coyote saddened. He knew that feeling. He was the one who found the truth out first, and didn't want the others to know because he was afraid of worrying them, leading to them arguing a little as Ace fought a losing battle with the crystal. He knew he hadn't done something truly wrong, but it felt like he was the cause of all the problems, all the unhappiness in the team. Rev must've felt like that when her confirmed Tech's message. About how Chaos Ace was walking around perfectly fine with the cast on and acting so suspiciously. He probably didn't want to be the bearer of the terrible news as he would feel like he had crushed all the remaining hopes of his teammates. Tech knew it hurt. It hurt bad.

"Guys just come on. Tech, we'll see you soon." Lexi said again, her voice shaking. Tech said a quick "okay" then shut the communicator off. Lexi fired up her jetpack and took off. The others mimicked her actions, minus Rev who just skipped activating a jetpack, and went off to continue the fight. They had to end everything quickly, so that they could head back and prevent Chaos Ace from causing anymore damage.

As the screen disappeared Tech slumped into the chair next to him, completely upset and somehow feeling defeated. Zadavia looked at him sadly, looking as if she completely understood how bad be felt. Not that that was possible. Tech felt like not even working on some of the world's most amazing technological works would cheer him up, and for him, that was saying a whole lot.

"Tech," Zadavia suddenly asked, "why didn't you tell the rest about those who were transported to the ship?"

The coyote looked up at his boss with a heavy heart. "I really don't want to hide anymore from them, but when I saw their faces, how could I tell them that the Ace we used to know tried to kill them?"

**Er…**

**No Acexi intended. I already said I won't be doing that. Don't kill me fellow Acexi fans.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay! **

**Please don't kill me for this chapter! I needed it or the story would lose its meaning! Well anyway I hope you'll all enjoy it. I'm pretty excited! The next chapter is the one I've been hoping to write for a long time, and I'll just give one little spoiler, Deuce will be coming in the next chapter. I finally thought of a way to put him in. By the way, before anyone starts complaining that the story is too short or something, well, I've honestly never planned for it to be too long. It'll definitely be fewer than 20 chapters. Hey, it's my first fanfic give me a break! Oh well;**

**Review Reply time:**

**Loonaticslover13 (for chapter 7):**** Lol…it's okay. I don't mind that you forgot to review. If anything you had me worried either something happened to you or my story was taking a plunge in a bad way. Thanks for the complimenting review as usual and don't worry too much for the Runners okay?**

**Loonaticslover13 (for chapter 8):**** Don't be depressed! I really don't want to write Acexi since far too many people write it already so I don't think it's necessary for me to do the same. If you get depressed from reading my story I will never write again if all I can do is make people feel sad. T^T But stop questioning the first panic attack. You'll learn everything in due time, though I must be a hypocrite, since I probably would be the same if I was the reader and not the writer. =.= And I hate Deuce too, high-five! (I'm seriously weird…)**

**starskulls:**** Yay welcome back again! I know you have favorited already and I still thank you greatly for that! Yes something big will happen soon! And it's in the next chapter! Wait for it a bit okay? I'm planning for the next chapter to be the best out of all of the chapters in the story so that one might take a while. Don't have to feel too sorry for the team. They're strong, Ace too. And please don't get a panic attack too! **

**Guest:**** Did I? Nothing Acexi will happen, but as I am also a fan I had to put in –cough-*strongly*-cough- implied Acexi at the very least. It's not showing too much is it? And jeez at least put in a name so I can properly thank you for the review!**

**Eve ivy:**** Admit it, yes you were so yelling at your laptop. XD Awesome how you guessed that I put the saying in there. My good friend always says that when I call him an idiot. :P And I am not having Acexi. I just like it. But officially they will just stay as friends/teammates in here. Sorry. Thanks for the review again!**

**Sunheart13:**** Thanks for the review and welcome to the story! I was surprised for a first-time reader to review in chapter 2 though. Expected to see chapter 1 or 8 reviewed. XP**

**Done! Now read people! XDXDXD**

PART NINE: FIGHTING AMONG FRIENDS

The remainder of the fights outside the HQ lasted for at least another hour. A few more random villains had entered the tower, and all were tortured and thrown into wormholes by Chaos Ace. Another case of the throbbing happened, but it was less painful that time, not that Chaos Ace minded. He was more than just annoyed with them. In fact, as much as he didn't like to admit it, it almost scared him. Almost.

The Loonatics returned battered and bruised, but by some incredible stroke of luck, they managed to secure most of the escaped villains and the authorities took them to a temporary prison. Apparently it was an older abandoned building, but good enough to hold the escaped prisoners until they fixed the newer one. They still had the confinement technology that wasn't destroyed when Chaos Ace attacked the place.

Chaos Ace didn't know that the Loonatics had discovered his secret. Also, they weren't planning on letting him know. Not until Tech returned and helped them formulate a good plan to take him down. Tech had sent some info on what he knew Chaos Ace could do to Rev. Sending it to Lexi may have saddened her more than necessary. All they knew was that Chaos Ace was capable of creating wormholes, self-healing, destroying things, even from a distance, make objects of considerable weight move by themselves and hit stuff, possible teleportation or super speed, and a few other abilities. The crystal's power was practically universal. Though Tech had told Rev that he suspected that Chaos Ace had a certain weakness, the coyote wasn't sure what it was yet. He said that he felt like he had overlooked something, and for some reason he couldn't put his finger on it yet.

Anyway, Chaos Ace asked them how everything went, pretending to be badly injured. No one bought it anymore after learning the truth but played along. They had to wait for Tech. They just prayed that he couldn't read minds. Fortunately for them, he couldn't. The four Loonatics acted as normal as possible, acting like they were complaining about the super tough fights, saying they wished Chaos Ace and Tech could've been there to help, and being perplexed over how some villains seem to have disappeared, referring to those that Chaos Ace had tormented. That last one was the only truths in their words. They were lucky, Chaos Ace, with his pride and belief that they were unlike Tech and all perfectly gullible, didn't question them and just apologized, also making a bold move and saying he was worried about Rev's family for disappearing so suddenly. Rev got mad at that, but he managed to resist grabbing Chaos Ace and demanding to know where they were, instead letting his worry show and acted as jittery as possible.

"Are ya sure ya all okay?" Chaos Ace asked, sounding so sincere that the Loonatics almost forgot that he was the cause of all the problems lately. But they didn't. It was much too serious to really forget even though they all wanted to.

Lexi felt angry. She felt like someone had replaced Ace, their leader. And that imposter was creating so much trouble and still had the cheek to act like nothing was wrong. She couldn't believe it was Ace was looking at, even though it was his body. The real Ace would've never done such a thing even if it killed him. And...soon, that might really happen. To stop him, he would have to be killed. There was no choice. It hurt Lexi more than anyone. She and Ace were best friends, on a level higher than the rest. She and everyone else knew she would take that the hardest once they came down to it. Lexi wasn't sure she could do it. But she had to. She wouldn't want Ace to become the one who destroyed the team, and he wouldn't want it either.

"We're fine, just tired and really annoyed." Lexi told him, with surprising good acting, "but seriously there are some villains still on the loose somewhere. What should we do?"

"I dunno. Have ya asked da police ta keep searchin'?" Chaos Ace asked as he tried to hide a smile. He succeeded. No one noticed and it wasn't acting.

"Yep," Duck answered, feeling a need to pull Lexi out of the conversation before she burst into tears anytime soon, "they're on the case they said."

"Well tat's good. Why don't ya all rest up. Who knows what'll happen next?" Chaos Ace replied, hoping they would leave him alone and let him do his research in private. He still hadn't found anything and was growing increasingly frustrated with it. He need to find something soon.

Of course, Chaos Ace had no idea Tech would arrive back in Acmetropolis the next day. He thought he made sure he sent the coyote to the surface of the sun, unaware that his control problems had interfered and sent Tech to Tundrez instead, which aided the coyote with his own research.

Still, the bunny was lucky. The Loonatics wanted to stay away from him, whom they have all deemed an imposter, so they all chose to play the tired card, which wasn't lying, and all headed off to bed. Well, all except Rev. The roadrunner wanted to know what Chaos Ace did with his parents and Rip. He was extremely worried, so he pretended to go to his room, but then zoomed off to the security room on the lower floor. He made use of his GPS power to check for escape routes he may need to use if Chaos Ace discovered that someone was messing around. He also chose to make use of a special tracker-like function of that power, to track where Chaos Ace, was just in case, plus giving him a chance to take off early of necessary.

Once he was in the security room, Rev closed the door carefully but didn't lock it, as it would look suspicious. He then proceeded to turn on all the cameras in the tower, but he made sure they were subtle enough not to be noticed. For a while, the footage showed nothing but video of what Chaos Ace had told everyone, but after hearing Tech's message, Rev knew they were false and that Chaos Ace probably had the ability to manipulate the footage as well. It was surreal, the feeling of knowing that their group leader, the one who had always kept it together in even the most ridiculous situations, was their greatest enemy at that point. It felt unbelievably unfair.

Then, Rev spotted movement on one of the screens, filming the actions of everything going on in the tower in real time. The roadrunner spotted Chaos Ace leave his room, then watched him head to the lab, Tech's lab. Rev confirmed it was him with the tracker function of his powers. Chaos Ace had no idea the roadrunner was watching him. Fortunately, although he was able to somehow alter the video footage apparently, he didn't seem to know where the cameras really were, solid proof that he wasn't the real Ace.

Rev didn't like it one bit. Being the youngest in the team, he had always felt just a minor dependence on his teammates, especially since he was the only Loonatic who couldn't cause damage directly. He never minded before, but seeing one of those he looked up to, the leader of their group, act in such a way, he couldn't help but feel terribly upset. He felt like the team was being ripped apart, like someone had driven a huge wedge in between everyone. Ace, their leader, had become their enemy. It wasn't fair.

Rev watched with a heavy heart as Chaos Ace did his research, completely oblivious to the fact that he was being filmed. As the camera recorded, Rev made a copy and saved it into a separate flash-drive, just in case Chaos Ace altered the film again. At least this time, if he really was the one who changed it, they would have proof. The bunny barely moved for a while, choosing to watch a nearly endless stream of videos and slide shows related to the Acmetropolis atmosphere. Rev was confused. Did the evil version of Ace like geography that much? Shortly after, however, Rev noticed Chaos Ace shift to watching and reading videos and notes related to the Loonatics, and was also checking out the HQ tower. What was he doing? Nothing made sense to the roadrunner. He couldn't explain the bunny's actions at all. (Not like he always did. Though Duck had scared him more, he still couldn't get rid of the really disturbing image of Duck calling him and Tech in Lexi's clothes and lipstick.)

After a few hours, Chaos Ace seemed to give up. He turned off all the computers, then zapped them with some beam that resembled the crystal's. Rev expected to see the machines fry, but that wasn't the case. They looked unharmed. But Chaos Ace looked satisfied and he left the room. At once, Rev wasted no time, thinking that Chaos Ace would head into the security room next to alter the footage. He saved everything into him flash-drive and unplugged it quickly before he escaped through the air-vent, which was big enough to hold any of the Loonatics except for Slam. He used his speed and navigation powers effectively, and was back in his room in no time. He quickly changed out of his uniform, as he didn't have time earlier, and jumped into bed, slightly worried that Chaos Ace had discovered him somehow.

Luckily for Rev, the night passed without anything overly exciting happening.

The next morning, Chaos Ace woke up late as he was tired from the previous night's extra researching. He may be super-powered, but he still had the normal Ace's body, which would tire out like it usually does. Although Chaos Ace could easily get rid of the fatigue using his healing power, he chose not to as he wasn't planning much for a change. He wanted to know exactly what was going on with his powers first. However, he was in for a huge surprise.

When Chaos Ace exited his room, he could hear some sort of commotion going on in the main room. He groaned and grabbed the crutches to carry on with the acting of his broken leg. But what he saw wasn't what he expected. Once the door to the main room opened, Chaos Ace got the shock of his life.

"Hi Ace. Nice to see you again." Tech said calmly, with all the other Loonatics and Zadavia by his side. The bunny's eyes widened as the team and their boss took up battle positions.

"Give it up Ace. We know everything from Tech here." Duck said. Chaos Ace blinked. Then, he glared angrily at Tech, his eyes switching from electric blue to those menacing multi-colored ones as he dropped the crutches as well as the act.

"How'd ya survive?! I sent ya ta da soiface of da Sun!" He exclaimed with fury. Tech raised an eyebrow.

"The Sun? You sent me to the planet Tundrez." He commented. Chaos Ace straightened.

"Tundrez huh? So tat's it." He said, lowering his head a bit. Then, he started laughing. Quietly at first, then slowly, it erupted into a sinister laugh of deranged amusement. The rest all took a step back in shock, even Tech, who had already experienced it.

"No wonda...it wasn't a control issue all along!" He shouted maniacally, throwing his head back, "Not bad! Not bad at all ya pathetic loser!"

"Wha-What are you talking about?!" Lexi demanded, looking the most shaken out of all of them. Chaos Ace found that funny. He looked down.

"Yer friend is stronger than I thought. To think he'd actually cause me all d'ose stupid problems. Well, if I kill ya all now, he'll shut up fer good right?" The possessed bunny said with a sadistic smile. Then, the Guardian Strike Sword flew to his hand.

"I'm gonna have fun torturin' ya!" He said before he vanished and reappeared behind Zadavia in a split second. He put a hand on her back and a beam shot out of it, sending the Freeling ruler spiralling across the room, yelling in pain and shock. The Loonatics gasped in shock and Rev sped over to help her while Lexi gave the order to attack, much to her clear dismay. They all charged. But Chaos Ace was ready.

"Tat all ya got?" He mocked, and he swung the sword once and released a sonic wave at them, knocking them to their feet. He rushed at Tech, ready to bring the sword down on the coyote. A brain blast from Lexi prevented that, but he quickly recovered and decided to go after her next. He shot her with the normal Ace's laser vision and his eyes lit up like the real Loonatics leader's. For some reason, that enraged the other Loonatics. All of their eyes lit up in their own colors, lit with fury.

"Give us Ace back! You'll be sorry if you don't!" Lexi shouted. Chaos Ace only laughed at her.

"Give him back? Why should I? I'm havin' fun ya know." He mocked, again, provoking Lexi into brain blasting him. He held up a hand and the blast from the female bunny reflected off it like light on the surface of a polished mirror. It turned and hit Slam, who was about to attack Chaos Ace from the side, straight in the the chest, knocking him down.

"Slam! I'm so sorry!" Lexi exclaimed, but just as she finished saying that Chaos Ace jumped to her side and slashed at her, but this time he was thwarted by Duck's quacking powers, as he grabbed Lexi's arm and teleported before the sword connected with the female bunny's skin. Chaos Ace frowned as he watched Duck and Lexi reappear near Slam.

"Had enough yet you despicable imposter?!" Duck demanded. However Chaos Ace didn't look at all convinced. Instead, he looked...bored. Not a good sigh.

"Jeez guys, can't ya make dis a little more fun? I'm gettin' sleepy here." He complained, clearly insulting them. Duck became furious and the others didn't look too happy either.

"Then why don't you send us down the wormholes you create?" Tech challenged, "That should be a piece of cake for you right?"

"Yeah it would, but where's da fun in tat? It's much more enjoyable ta destroy ya all myself and make your dear friend watch." Chaos Ace replied, "That's what he gets fer messin' with me. Now start gettin' serious, pooch."

Chaos Ace's tone had darkened and his eyes now held a purely evil look. He commanded the Guardian Strike Sword to attack, and at once the powerful blade released its energy and the bunny launched that deadly energy at the Loonatics and Zadavia, who had just gotten back on her feet. They dodged. Then Chaos Ace froze them with his powers. He used the power to levitate them ans hold them up.

"Ya know..." He said, still looking perfectly evil and capable of cold-blooded murder, "I woulda t'ought ya all would wanna kill me. But da truth is ya don't have the guts ta do so do ya? I'm glad the one I got was yer precious leader's. Sorry, but I've had enough of playin'. Guess I'll just end ya all right now."

He said it with such an excited and insane tone no one could believe that the normal Ace and the one in front of their frozen selves were the same person. The crystal was extremely powerful. To think it would have turned someone like Ace Bunny against his own teammates.

"Ace you have to snap out of it that crystal is controlling you! Can't you see that?!" Lexi pleaded, but all she got was a 'tsk, tsk' from the possessed bunny.

"Sorry Lex, but I don't care. All I want is ta see ya all in pieces." He replied smugly. Then he waved his hand and they were all thrown to the wall on one side of the room, but were not released from the frozen states they were in. Chaos Ace did it again, wanting nothing but to see them hurt and suffering. His plan had failed, but at least now he could take the Loonatics, Ace's closest friends, out in his own way.

"Ace! Wake up!" Lexi shouted as they were tossed around.

"Yeah-buddy-come-on-you-gotta-wake-up please!" Rev added, with Slam growling in agreement.

"Do you really want to keep on being controlled?! Come on chief!" Tech yelled.

"Ace! I will never forgive you if you abandon the competition between you and me here! You got that?! I still need to prove I'm better than you!" Duck yelled as well like a spoiled child.

"Ace, I made you leader for a reason and you have never once proved me wrong! Don't let today be that day when you do!" Zadavia added on.

The Loonatics honestly all weren't sure what they were doing. They had all resolved that they would kill Ace if necessary, but once they got into the actual fight, they all lost that nerve, even Tech and Zadavia. They knew they needed Ace back as their leader. Without a leader, a team cannot function right. It's just how things work. And within their team, nothing was going to change that.

"As give it up guys," Chaos Ace said, "the Ace ya know is dead. He's neva comin' back."

"He's not dead!" Lexi screamed, "No matter what you say Ace isn't dead! Not yet!"

Chaos Ace's eyes flashed angrily. "Shuddap! Ya were always the most irritating' outta all of ya Loonatics!"

In his moment of rage he willed Lexi against the wall, separate from the others, with a much higher speed and force. So much that the wall was nearly destroyed on impact. Lexi let out a shriek of pain as she dropped to the ground, unable to move.

"Lexi!" The Loonatics and Zadavia all yelled in unified horror. Then, something strange happened. Chaos Ace suddenly released them and clutched the front of his uniform tightly. The throbbing had returned, and this time it was far worse than all the other times combined. There were other things happening too. His skin seemed to start smoking, and his head started to pound like enormous drums being severely beaten repeatedly.

"Argh! Im...Impossible!" He exclaimed in pain, "That's just not possible!"

The others barely dared to approach him, not knowing what was going on. Lexi turned out to be mostly fine, the shock was what had paralyzed her for a moment. Meanwhile Chaos Ace struggled to regain control of himself. All his attempts were futile. Then, a wormhole appeared next to him and he was sucked in, to his panic. He disappeared in a millisecond, and the vortex closed.

"What...what just happened?!" Duck freaked, clutching his head in horror.

"It's Ace..." Lexi said as she coughed a bit, "Our Ace...I heard him...when I was thrown...at the wall...it was definitely him...calling out my name...all our names...he was...trying...to tell me something..."

Lex coughed again. She may have been mostly fine, but the impact knocked the wind out of her, and she couldn't find an easy way to breathe.

"Duck, Slam, stay with Lexi." Zadavia ordered, "Tech and Rev, head to the lab with me. We have to find out where Ace went before he can cause more trouble."

"Hey Zadavia," Tech said as he and Rev rushed to the lab with their boss, "what was that back there? Why did Ace start reacting like that?"

"I don't know, but based on what Lexi said, perhaps there might be a way to save Ace after all." Zadavia replied, a bit of hope in her voice, which made the coyote feel it as well. There might actually be a way to save Ace. Their only hope now was that they weren't too late.

In the lab, Tech and Zadavia ran several scans to locate Ace. They tried matching his signature, the wormhole data Tech managed to capture on flim and even did a lock on the sword just in case, as the Guardian Strike Sword had fallen into the vortex as well. For a while, they had no luck, but then they detected a different wormhole. The one with the train the culprit of the case was on. Deuce was in Acmetropolis.

"Deuce will not get away with this." Zadavia said angrily as she noticed the scan. "Tech, continue searching for Ace. I will deal with Deuce."

"Zadavia," Tech called, stopping her momentarily, causing her to look back with a confused look on her face.

"Make sure you give him enough from all of us. Beat him up good."

Zadavia smiled. "I intend to Tech."

The wormhole reopened somewhere secluded within Acmetropolis and Chaos Ace stumbled out. He was still in great pain but managed to stand. But right then, someone delivered a strong kick to his head and knocked him down again. He gasped, stunned for a split second, then looked up to face his opponent. When he saw his attacker's face, he smirked.

"Really...yer probably da strongest host out d'ere." He complimented as he stumbled to his feet a second time, his expression one of twisted amusement. His attacker, who wasn't as amused, drew his sword and got into a battle position.

"Time ta settle dis," the normal Ace said with an unforgiving tone, "I'll show ya what happens when someone messes with my team, and da fact tat yer me isn't gonna help ya."

**Phew! **

**Guess now you can all guess why I've been looking forward to the next chapter after reading the final paragraph. ^^ It's gonna be one of the best fights ever to have played out in my imagination. I already know what's gonna happen and I'm jumping with excitement! Hehe! I hope everyone will enjoy it as much as I know I would enjoy writing it! And sorry if the fight scene wasn't so good. I love fight scenes and I do martial arts myself, but whenever I have to write it out in words, I suck. O_o**


	10. Chapter 10

**YAHOO!**

**Finally I got to write the chapter I've been waiting for! I worked a little extra on this one so please pardon my tardiness with updating. (LOL "Tardiness"…XD) I really don't have much to say here in this author's note except to tell you that this is probably gonna be my favourite chapter, but it isn't the end yet. Things will go nuts soon! Oh by the way, I noticed that the story summary did not totally match the story's progress now, as originally the plan for this story was a little different. So I changed the summary a little. If you had been a die-hard fan of this story, which I doubt but will be totally ecstatic if you told me you were, you'd see that the main summary and the one in chapter one have been altered. Okay? Now…**

**Review reply time;**

**Loonaticlover13: I'm glad you're excited! But things won't go too fast. And do not swear please! Even if they're censored, seriously! Sorry, but I don't like swearing…. But oh well, since you're such an awesome reviewer, I'll ignore it. Thanks for reviewing again! ^^**

**starskulls: Thanks thanks THANKS for all those compliments they made my day when I read them! I am so happy you loved the fight scene, especially since this chapter is almost all fighting(LOL), and glad you liked the end! I did my best to make it as cliff-hangy as possible! Sorry, I both love and hate cliff-hangers so much. I can literally hate writing them yet love reading them at the same time, as well as the opposite. THE SUSPENCE IS AWESOME! XD**

**CheckAgain: It's alright, I can't force anyone to review, though I just wish you all would because it kinda makes me happy as well as motivates me more. Hey, I gotta write like, at least 2000+ words for you guys and the least I'm hoping for from you is one word. Okay now I'm ranting. Sorry. Don't worry about reviewing too much it's fine. And it's not Crystal Ace it's Chaos Ace! But well, you're right, Chaos Ace had caused the leg problem but he wasn't in control yet. He officially entered the story in chapter 6, when Tech found out. **

**DONE! NOWPLEASE READ! AND YES I MUST USE CAPS!**

PART TEN: ACE VS ACE

"I'm surprised ya know..." Chaos Ace said, still looking unnaturally smug as he healed himself of Ace's kick, "Ta t'ink ya woulda used my powers ta create separate bodies fer yerself and me. I gotta admit, it's an impressive move."

"Playtime's over. Let's dance." Ace responded, ignoring most of what Chaos Ace said, and without further hesitation he launched himself at the fake copy of himself. However Chaos Ace froze him in mid-air and the Loonatics leader found himself suspended in front of his evil copy, unable to move with the Guardian Strike Sword over his head. Chaos Ace moved out of the way to avoid getting hit easily.

"Ya made a huge mistake ya know," Chaos Ace told him, his eyes flashing like prisms, and a smile of entertained malice on his face, "separatin' yerself from me removed the problems I was havin'. Now I'll have no problem killin' ya before I move on to yer friends."

"Yeah?" Ace replied, suddenly smiling a little himself, "I'm not tat stupid. When I forced ya outta me, I took some of yer powers. We're even."

Once those words left his mouth, Ace glowed a bit and he was able to move again. He did a front flip to land on the ground and turned to look at his copy in the eye. Of course, Chaos Ace was not so happy anymore, though somehow his twisted smile did not waver for even a second.

"Ya took my powers eh?" He said as his tone started to deepen to something much more sinister. "Not bad at all. Not bad at all. But ya do realize tat by doin' tat, ya practically let yerself turn in ta me."

"True," Ace responded, his determination and resolve not at all affected, "I've already accepted tat. Ya were me da whole time, and as much as I hate ta use these powers, if it means defeating myself and make sure my friends are safe, I'd gladly do it."

Chaos Ace blinked with surprise, then, he started laughing. Quietly at first, then it became complete malicious amusement. Ace narrowed his eyes. He had always hated the laughing the most. To think that he could actually hurt his friends and laugh about it in such a way. It was something he could never forgive, especially since that one laughing was himself. He remembered everything surprisingly clearly. Since he first lost to the Chaos version of himself. His friends were arguing in ways he never wanted to envision. They hadn't gone too far then, but he had when he nearly shot them with the laser eyes. He had done it, not Chaos Ace. He had to get them to stop, but the pain of it all got to him at that moment, and Chaos Ace took over.

Since that happened, Ace had been trying to do everything he could to prevent Chaos Ace from doing any more harm. It wasn't easy. He wasn't in control of his body, but whenever Chaos Ace got complacent and used his powers, Ace had found a way to turn that power against him. He had sent Tech to wherever Zadavia had been. He had caused the bank debris to hit the ship while he and Chaos Ace were inside. He had forced his own body to try and destroy itself from the inside. It had all been to stop Chaos Ace, he didn't care if he was destroyed in the process. But now, Chaos Ace had made the team go against each other physically. He had hurt Rev's family and may have seriously wounded Lexi. Now, it was personal.

"Yer interestin' ya know!?" Chaos Ace exclaimed, "It'd be an honor ta destroy ya!"

Chaos Ace flew at Ace, a copy of the Guardian Strike Sword appearing in his hands. Ace blocked the strike and used his laser vision to push Chaos Ace back. He then made use of the crystal's power to heighten his speed, then got behind Chaos Ace. But the copy bunny knew this tactic. He did the same thing and Ace turned out to be the one who was sent flying at one of the warehouse walls in the area.

"What?!" He exclaimed as Chaos Ace appeared in front of him this time, punching Ace in the stomach and then releasing a charged beam of energy from the same hand. The force of it pushed Ace right through the brick wall and he yelped in pain. At once he healed himself and got back to his feet, but his healing speed was extremely slow compared to his copy's.

"Ya may have my powers, but if ya dunno how ta use 'em, yer dead bunny boy." Chaos Ace said as he walked in.

"Huh. Look who's talkin'." Ace answered, and within seconds the two were fighting at high speeds, metal against metal, lasers against lasers. They were evenly matched and neither showed any clear signs of giving in to the other. Once they got high enough, Ace copied Chaos Ace's earlier action, freezing the copy in mid-air, but instead of leaving him there long enough to recover from it, he charged his sword with energy, both its own energy and the crystal's energy, which manifested in a brilliant yellow, unlike Chaos Ace's. Then, he bought the blade down and sent his copy into the ground with a huge amount of force. Chaos Ace let out a shocked yelp of pain when he hit the ground.

"I won't eva forgive ya!" Ace shouted, as he landed on the rooftop of one of the warehouses, "You've hurt my friends too much! As myself, I will neva forgive ya!"

"Oh really? So what?!" Chaos Ace retorted mockingly, as he struggled back to his feet unsteadily, healing himself as fast as possible, though the damage had clearly taken a toll, "I don't care about those pathetic losers, and as fer yerself..."

Ace got careless as Chaos Ace rushed up to him and when the Loonatics leader tried to block the oncoming attack his copy caught his sword and sent it and his arms upwards, which allowed him to send in a kick from below, aimed at Ace's chest. The Loonatics leader was pushed back to the edge of the roof. His chest stung and he was slightly wobbly for a second.

"No matta what, yer too pathetic ta be me, so I'm gonna hafta end ya." The copy bunny said with a sadistic tone, standing in front of him with an enraged smile on his face.

"Yer the one who's pathetic. Ya hurt my friends too much ta be me. So I guess we both know what tat means." Ace replied as he stood again. Chaos Ace grinned.

"D'ere's no need fer two Aces in dis world right?" He asked. Out of his honor as a superhero, Ace nodded with his mood darkening considerably.

"Tat is obvious. Dis fight won't end until one of us is erased." He confirmed, and they rushed at each other again. The sounds of swords clashed echoed as storm clouds began to form in the sky, shifting the morning atmosphere greatly as they blocked the Sun's view, so it wouldn't have to witness such a ferocious battle between two sides of the same person.

"Lex are you alright?" Duck asked as the female bunny groaned as she began to sit up on the medical bed at Zadavia's base. Tech was grumbling about how he should really add a proper medical room in the HQ tower. Slam, aside from Ace, was the only Loonatic not present as he was helping the authorities transport the villains that had popped up in Zadavia's ship to the temporary prison. They acted terrified of the Loonatics when they all regained consciousness, and it had proved to be difficult to calm them down.

"Yeah...I'm fine. But what happened to Ace?" She asked worriedly. Her vision had been awfully blur when Chaos Ace disappeared, so she could only hear what happened, but she couldn't exactly guess the real events based on sound alone. Duck and Rev quickly filled her in, though they excluded the villain-torture Ace had done. She was shocked anyway.

"You mean his powers went nuts and he got sent to some distant planet?!" She exclaimed loudly. Tech flinched at the shrill sound of her voice as he was the only one who wasn't expecting it. Duck and Rev had both been smart to cover their ears beforehand.

"Ow...calm down Lexi." He said, shaking his head as his eardrums pounded. Lexi had been pretty close to him as the computer he was using was right in the medical room. "Ace is still on Acmetropolis. I've managed to get a lock on his signature, but there's something strange..."

"Strange-what-else-could-be-strange-I-mean-Ace-has-already-gone-completely-mad-and-he's-possibly-the-cause-of-my-Ma-and-Pa-and-Rip-disappearing-to-who-knows-where-which-is-making-me-real-worried-not-to-mention-the-fact-that-he-beat-up-our-old-enemies-so-bad-they-became-scared-of-us-I-mean..." Rev said at high speed, and as usual, was cut off by someone.

"He did what?!" Lexi exclaimed, again. This time, no one was prepared, and Rev mentally slapped himself for mentioning the part about Ace beating up the villains. As if they were all not traumatized by that enough.

"Calm down Lexi," Tech told her, again, "Ace probably did that yesterday, when you guys were busy rounding up the escaped prisoners. He was under the effects of the crystal, it wasn't really him."

"But he beat up those guys that way?! That's too much!" The female bunny exclaimed almost hysterically. She was starting to get a full-blown headache from everything and it was scaring her to no end. She had already believed Tech when he first told them about Ace being the culprit behind all the collapsing buildings, including the prison, but after actually seeing such an evil look on the Loonatics leader's face, for some reason, it made things way harder to believe. She didn't want to know that Ace was the bad guy they had to beat. She wished everything was a crazy dream she got from eating some bad pizza and would easily wake up from if someone slapped her hard enough. But even after she was thrown into a wall with a force equivalent to that of a speeding truck, she still didn't wake up. It was real. Ace was their enemy and no amount of wishing was going to change that now.

"Lexi it isn't his fault. The crystal is controlling him, and there's nothing we can do." Tech said, looking like he wanted to say something encouraging but could not. Lexi hugged her knees and sniffed.

"It's not fair. If it's not his fault why do we have to take him out? Why must we be the ones to do it? Why did all this have to happen?!" She exclaimed, mentally cursing the universe for its unfairness. The others looked incredibly upset as well, but they all knew they had to accept it. Duck put a hand on her shoulder.

"You know Lexi, if it really bothers you, you can just sit out." He suggested. Lexi's head jerked up, her eyes filled with shocked disbelief.

"Duck's-right-if-you-really-don't-wanna-fight-him-you-don't-have-to-we-can-take-care-of-everything-and-get-back-to-you." Rev added, and the two birds were backed up by Slam's supporting growls. Tech said nothing, but he also looked like he wanted the female bunny out of this particular fight. If Ace died she would hurt the most, and the guys weren't sure if they could live with themselves if they let that happen.

Lexi looked back at her uniform boots. She considered it. She really did. If she sat out, she wouldn't see Ace die and she wouldn't be the cause of it. She wouldn't be part of the reason he disappeared.

But then, she thought about how she would feel if it was her possessed by the crystal. She wouldn't want Ace or any of the others to see her killed, much less see that they were the ones killing her. But at the same time, she would want to know that they cared enough for themselves, for Acmetropolis and for her to carry out the deed of stopping her. Whether she liked it or not, she wanted Ace to know that she at least cared about him, and she wouldn't ever be able to do that if she sat out. And besides, Ace got possessed when he was protecting everyone else, her included. It was partly her responsibility as Ace's friend ans one of the people he saved. She stood up.

"No," she told the others, her mind made up, "I'll go. Ace isn't just my friend, he's yours as well, so if you have to be the ones to kill him, I have to do the same."

"But Lexi..." Tech started to say.

"No buts. We're a team, and all of us are Ace's friends. We'll all stop him as just that. I don't like it, but we all know we have to do this together." Lexi said, her voice full of false confidence, but it was enough to convince the rest. No one smiled liked they usually would, but then again, they weren't going up against just anyone now. They were going against one of their own. Despite that, all their eyes held fierce determination. They would get through it all as a team. Then Duck remembered something.

"Hey Tech, what was with Ace earlier?" He asked, "For a second there he didn't seem all evil-mode."

"I'm not sure, I'm not even sure he heard us supporting him then, but we better not get our hopes up. We don't know what was happening." The coyote replied. Then Lexi frowned.

"Tech, what did you say was strange earlier?"

Zadavia flew on her own, without a ship, to the location of the opening wormhole. She was angry, really angry. Deuce was the one behind it all, he brought the crystal which caused Ace to go berserk. When she found him, she was more than determined to give him a piece of her mind, and then some. In any case, she was not at all going to forgive her former general for such an outrageous act.

The wormhole had opened right where Tech had pinpointed it to. The train erupted from it like a trapped beast which finally managed to escape. A roar of the engines alerted the Loonatics boss of its entrance, and without further hesitation Zadavia dove down to one of the doors. She had brought along one of her brother's old inventions, a portable wormhole creator in the form of a bracelet, just in case the train left before she could finish her time with Deuce. And she was planning on spending a lot of quality time with him.

Once inside, Zadavia walked around carefully, keeping her guard up as she searched for her former general. She didn't bother calling him out, as she knew he would be expecting either her or maybe one of the Loonatics. She wasn't wrong.

"Zadavia how nice to see you again." Deuce said sarcastically, leaning against the wall of the room Zadavia just entered. The Loonatics boss's emerald eyes narrowed with fury.

"Deuce, you will answer me clearly," she demanded fiercely and firmly, though still maintaining her composure, "were you or were you not the one who brought the Chaos Crystal into Acmetropolis?"

Deuce swept a bit of his bright tangerine hair away from his face and chuckled to himself, taking everything as a joke.

"What if I say yes?" He taunted. However, he clearly did not get the reaction he had expected. Zadavia immediately shot him with her energy beams almost before he could finish the "s" sound in his final word. For the first time on her life, Zadavia showed absolutely no sign of mercy as she attacked her former general. Deuce was taken aback, but he quickly got over his surprise.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd have it in you Zadavia." He falsely complimented. "To think even you could get this mad."

"Enough of your jokes Deuce!" Zadavia shouted, enraged but somehow still managing to control it enough not to kill Deuce when he made his last comment, "You have gone too far this time!"

"Thanks, I try my best. Hey, who got possessed anyway?" He asked considerably casually, obviously trying to provoke Zadavia further. The Loonatics boss did not appreciate that at all, and fired another beam at him. He, however, dodged that one and drew a polished bronze sword out of the sheath hanging at his belt. It appeared brand new, and it glowed slightly with an aura of pure power. A perfect combat weapon.

"I see you've been treasure hunting." Zadavia commented, mostly as an attempt to keep her emotions under control so she would not lose focus. Deuce smirked.

"Yeah. I like my trinkets." He replied, and the two were soon locked in a fight of energy beams versus sword.

Both Ace and Chaos Ace had greatly increased their speeds and were fighting faster than Rev could run, which was saying a lot. With their powers evenly matched, the battle between the two of them was proving to be extremely long, far longer than either of them had expected. They were both tiring out, despite being able to heal, as the Chaos Crystal's power could not heal fatigue apparently, though neither dropped speed.

"Yer good, I'll tell ya tat." Chaos Ace said, though his own comment seemed to have dampened his mood further. Clearly, his pride had been hurt by not being able to beat Ace for so long. The Loonatics leader, however, did not even bother with his compliment, letting it fall on deaf ears as he continued to attack his copy fiercely. Chaos Ace barely blocked the strikes.

"How rude of ya." He hissed, then pushed Ace off him. He fired his laser vision at the Loonatics leader and it hit its target right in the chest. Ace groaned as he was recovering from the shock of the swift attack. As he did Chaos Ace used the Guardian Strike Sword copy and sent a series of blue lightning bolts flying at him. There were too many to dodge so Ace called for the real Guardian Strike Sword to defend and it created a shield around him. The bolts were strong, and by the time the last one came into contact with the shield, it was already depleted and had almost disappeared. He released it, but then Chaos Ace came out from behind him and kicked him with an enormous amount of force before rushing in in an attempt to strike his with the sword, charged with energy.

"Ya shoulda given up long ago!" Chaos Ace exclaimed, aiming at Ace's neck, with the Loonatic leader on the ground and unconscious. Or so the copy of him thought.

"No way I'd give up." Ace declared, mimicking Chaos Ace's movements and coming up from behind, as the bunny on the ground disappeared. An energy clone. Ace was the one who made the strike with his sword. Chaos Ace was knocked to the ground and their swords clashed again. Ace pushed down, hoping he could finish his copy off once and for all. He didn't like to kill, he never did, no matter who it was. But he was willing to make an exception, even though it went against all his morals. Everything he believed in. Chaos Ace had gone too far. There was no way he could be given any mercy.

"Dis is da end fer ya." Ace said, but Chaos Ace still had a few tricks up his sleeve. Before Ace could bring the blade down on him, he released a huge flash of light from his sword. It blinded Ace long enough for him to get up and back into his battle position. He smirked.

"Looks like I really underestimated ya," Chaos Ace said as Ace backed away a bit cautiously while not letting his guard drop for even a fraction of a second, "Yer really impressive, but yer only strong because of da borrowed power."

"Ya won't trick me inta givin' up these powers," Ace told him, "I hate them, but I'm not stupid. I'll need them for a fair fight with ya. It's da only way fer me ta get rid of ya."

Chaos Ace suddenly grinned menacingly right after Ace said that. The Loonatics leader was confused, slightly unnerved even, by the sudden spark of cruelty in his copy's prism-like eyes. Then, a certain voice made him understand.

"Ace? Ace where are you?" Lexi called from somewhere behind Ace, and from the extra shuffling sounds and the beeping of some device, the bunny knew she wasn't alone. The bad news was that Chaos Ace had realized it first and knew Ace would be distracted by them. Once he was, he jabbed Ace in the stomach with the butt of the sword, just as the other Loonatics appeared around the corner. Chaos Ace wasted no time in attacking them.

"Nice ta see ya again." He said to them mockingly, before he unleashed a powerfully, deadly multi-colored beam at them.

"NO!" Ace yelled before any of his teammates even had time to register that they were in danger. A wave of fear surged through him and without thinking he used the crystal's power and teleported right in front of the Loonatics and took the attack.

"ARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Ace screamed in extreme agony as the attack from his copy burned through him. He dropped the Guardian Strike Sword and felt his energy depleting.

"ACE!" All the other Loonatics yelled in horror as they watched their leader writhing in pain. Chaos Ace however, laughed as if it was the best thing that had ever happened to him, but in a very twisted way.

"I knew ya would try and protect yer little friends. Too bad they led ta dis." He mocked as he stopped the attack and Ace fell to the ground, completely unconscious. "Ya shoulda known betta than ta take me on."

Then, he looked at the other Loonatics, who had rushed to Ace's side. "Oh by da way, I took my powers back. Tell him tat fer me would ya? I'd kill ya now, but I have somethin' more fun in mind."

"Why you despicable..." Duck shouted, throwing a flaming egg at Chaos Ace. However, the copy bunny disappeared, still smirking with triumph, so the egg just hit the ground uselessly. Duck cursed and Slam growled angrily, but the rest had they're attention on their knocked out leader. They all felt guilty, including Duck and Slam, as they all thought that if Ace hadn't tried to protect them there, he wouldn't have lost. It was already the third time. The third time they let their leader down. And that was a feeling they would want to, be never soon, forget.

"We have to get Ace back to HQ." Tech said solemnly. No one disagreed and they had Slam carry Ace to their ship which was nearby. They hopped on it and sped back to the tower, hoping that whatever damage done to their leader this time wasn't permanent.

**Okay…**

**Please do not kill me for a few things, such as making Ace lose here and not extending the part where Zadavia fights Deuce. Let me explain first. Ace losing was necessary for the later chapters, though I hated doing it. It's for something pretty important. Here's a little contest. If anyone can possibly guess what will happen next, though it should be considerably easy, I will either write a one-shot dedicated to you, about any Loonatics Unleashed character and using whatever genre you want, or I will give you spoilers of what is gonna happen next. Just some fun. **

**Zadavia and Deuce's fight wasn't extended as I wanted to dedicate this chapter to Ace more than anything. There will be a lot more fights with Deuce now though, I gotta make him pay for what he did, but he'll come out fine in the end so he's ready for the final episodes of the show as my attempt to keep the story as real as possible. Know what I mean? He's surprisingly fun to use, although I seriously hate him. Fail…-.- Oh well.**

**Oh yeah, if anyone reading the story is a Fairy Tail fan like me, I bet you can probably guess where I got the idea for this chapter from. Any one gonna guess? No real prizes, but you'll get a few virtual cookies! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)! That's all for now. See ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Curses…**

**Sorry for being late again…this sucks seriously…I got addicted to the Percy Jackson Series, the Heroes of Olympus Series and the Hunger Games series, which made me buy and read all the books. Then I accidentally deleted the first draft of this chapter and got lazy to write…fail…so sorry. Hope no one will abandon me for this stupid blunder because I seriously apologize. My ADHD doesn't help anything though…_ Oh well, no use being mopy. Gotta write the next chapter so I won't be late again! **

**Review replies time:**

**Loonaticslover13:**** Don't worry, Ace is fine! Go on hating Deuce and Chaos Ace, I wanna kill them too but I will at least have to keep Deuce alive to keep this story canon. =A= As for Chaos Ace's fate…hmmm…can't tell! Thanks for another awesome review!**

**starskulls:**** Yay hyper-activity! Glad you loved the fight scene again and yes you did sound like little Mel-mel! (I call him that because that's my cat's name, don't ask XD) You got something right in your guess, but it isn't perfect. So sorry. And I have to keep the stupid moron alive to match the show. But don't worry, you will definitely get a treat for being such an awesomely amazing reviewer! And thanks for the cake! In return is a giant three-foot tall cake with Loonatic-colors-icing and little sugar Loonatics on top! Enjoy!**

**Eve ivy: ****I had to make Ace lose or the story would go too fast, so I'm glad you liked it, yay! And I agree with your view on the show. Sometimes they win too easily. Like starskulls you also got something right in your contest guess, but not enough for a full win. Don't worry though, I've got something special planned. And Rev's family are fine, you can find out how they are in this chapter, so hurry and read it! Thanks!**

**Mitch 566:**** Thanks for the new follow and favourite! All is appreciated! And thank you so much for the compliments! It made my day! Hope you'll continue loving this story as much as I do!**

**Done! Now on to the story!**

PART ELEVEN: POWERLESS

Zadavia was having some trouble. Her former general had clearly been training while travelling through wormholes. There were also a few damaged robots lying around as proof as all the damage inflicted on them had definitely been caused by a sword or blade of some kind, and Deuce was the only one wielding one. Zadavia made sure to destroy any active robots before they could assist Drive, and that was getting the red-head's blood boiling with annoyance, though he barely showed it.

The Freeling ruler dodged another swing aimed at her stomach. The train they fought on had long fallen into another wormhole, but that was fine with her, since she still had her wormhole device, so even she she ended up on Tundrez again, or someplace similar, she wouldn't need a two-day trip to get back. However, she knew she needed to keep the device out of Deuce's sight. If he saw it he would definitely try and take it for himself and go anywhere he wanted in the universe with the push of a button, literally.

"What's wrong Zadavia?!" Deuce mocked, "Having trouble?! I'm just getting warmed up!"

He kicked Zadavia and jumped overhead as she clutched her stomach, still recovering from the impact. Deuce brought the sword down, but luckily, Zadavia was smart and rolled forward, then kicked Deuce in the chest by properly positioning herself to push off the floor and make use of that force, which was enough to send her former general up high enough to hit the metal ceiling of the train carriage they were in. Zadavia then did a quick half-cartwheel to get out of the way of Deuce's fall.

"Argh! You'll pay for that!" The red-head exclaimed violently, genuinely annoyed. He zoomed in towards her, his sword suddenly starting to glow. Without warning his speed increased tenfold, shocking the Freeling ruler. The shock had dumbfounded her long enough for the red-head to land his strike on her shoulder. Zadavia screamed in pain as blood began to flow from the wound. She hit Deuce with an energy beam to push him back as she took the chance to examine her wound as quickly as she could. Fortunately, it wasn't too deep, but it was still the kind of injury that would leave a scar.

Deuce, on the other hand, was not willing to wait for her recovery. Instead, the sword glowed again and he sped up, but that time Zadavia was a little more prepared. It wasn't much, but she reacted fast enough to shield herself with energy before anymore than two hits opened new wounds. Deuce jumped back.

"What...What kind of weapon is that?!" Zadavia exclaimed, breathing a little heavily. Deuce decided to smirk.

"Something I picked up during my travels," he informed her out of courtesy, "It's from our planet Zadavia, it's the Unbound Sword, remember it?"

Zadavia gasped. The Unbound Sword was a blade almost on par with the Guardian Strike Sword in terms of power, a sword that releases the limits of the average humanoid's combat abilities and allows the user to fight with unnatural strength and speed especially. The identity of its creator is unknown, except for the fact that he or she had been of partially royal blood, and the sword was thought to be lost during a war long, long ago. The Guardian Strike Sword was older and more sacred but the Unbound Sword had developed a good reputation. Unfortunately, it was in Deuce's hands.

"How did you get that sword?!" Zadavia demanded furiously, knowing the danger the sword possessed. The secrets of the sword had been passed down in her family should one of them ever find it.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Deuce said coolly, his composure regained flawlessly. The Unbound glowed again and he rushed forward. Zadavia flew away from the strike. The high speed only allowed Deuce to move in a straight line at once, so dodging was easy as long as she could do it fast enough. Then she noticed something. The area she had been standing on a second ago was completely crushed under the weight of the sword, which was no thicker nor broader than the Guardian Strike Sword. That meant Deuce had begun to use the strength enhancement abilities of the sword. And that meant trouble.

He still moved fast, so Zadavia guessed that he only applied the extra strength when he swung the sword. It was an effective course of action. Zadavia couldn't help but respect him to a certain degree for his tactical abilities. It had been one of the reasons she had chosen him as general after all. Still, she knew she would never forgive him for everything he had done. Betraying her trust back on Freeling, his attempt to steal the Guardian Strike Sword the first time, tricking Ace, then now, sending the Loonatics leader into possession. There was no way she would ever give him a chance ever again.

She dodged yet another set of strikes, but got hit a fair number of times. Deuce was going almost at the speed of sound. It definitely wasn't easy to avoid everything. Yet she managed, though she knew that sooner or later she would lose the fight if she could not find a proper way to overcome the Unbound's strength. Then, to the shock of both of the Freeling citizens, a wormhole appeared in between them, just before Deuce could launch another attack.

"Eh...what's up doc?"

Ace awoke to the familiar sound of someone typing on a computer keyboard. Of course, the first person that came to mind for him was the Loonatics genius, Tech. As soon as he said the coyote's name in his head, he shot up, with the memories all everything that had happened flooding back to him in a split second. However, the first thing he managed to choke out was an agonized grunt of pain, the result of sitting up too quickly while he was still badly injured. He gripped his side to try and control the pain, but that seemed to make it worse. He shut his electric blue eyes tightly as he endured the pain, barely even hearing Tech shouting his name in a panicked tone. Then, the pain went as quickly as it came and Ace let out a series of gasps of relief as he decided to lay back down. Finally, he could hear Tech's voice without anything akin to static ringing in his ears. He may not have super hearing like Lexi did, but all bunnies still had some high degree of sensitive hearing, and somehow the static was something only he could hear, though he knew for sure it wasn't just in his head. He looked up to see the coyote, then noticed the door to the lab open as everyone else rushed inside.

"Oh-my-gosh-Ace-what-happened-there-buddy-are-you-okay-are-you-more-injured-than-we-thought-oh-if-that's-it-then-we've-got-a-major-problem-so-please-tell-us-you're-alright-Ace-please-please-please-and-also-please-tell-me-my-Ma-and-Pa-and-Rip-are-okay-I-know-this-isn't-a-good-time-but-I'm-killing-myself-with-worry!" Rev ranted so quickly Ace was only able to make out the last part about the Runners. He looked down, guilt clouding his features. The others noticed this, and Duck smacked Rev's arm.

"Way to go bird brain, you made him feel worse!" He scolded, but Ace told him it was alright. He blamed himself all the way.

"Yer family is at da hospital Rev," Ace revealed, "Before da other me could finish da job I changed da course of his wormhole and sent them d'ere. But I bet they're all still in a coma, since I couldn't let them get involved, so I had ta put them ta sleep. They'll wake up soon d'ough. So dun worry."

Rev was so overcome with relief he slumped to the floor and Slam soon had to hold him up. He was uttering thank you over and over again, but all it did to Ace was make him feel worse. Sure, he managed to save the Runners, but none of that would have happened if he could've stopped Chaos Ace in the first place. Then Tech decided to say the one thing he had been dreading to hear the whole time since he separated from his evil clone.

"So chief..." The coyote started, but Ace reacted at once.

"Don't call me that!" He exclaimed as a newer and heavier wave of guilt washed through him. "I dun deserve ta be yer chief. After all I did...!"

"But Ace that wasn't you!" Lexi protested, backed up by the rest, "You were possessed! And there was no way you could've known what was gonna happen and somehow prevent it!"

"You dun get it Lex! I knew what was gonna happen!" The Loonatics leader exclaimed. His words silenced the rest. Their expressions all held only shocked disbelief once those words left his mouth.

"You...what...?" Lexi asked softly, unsure of whether she even wanted to know the answer to that. Ace sat up, then for to his feet so he could face the team better. His hands were shaking with fear. Fear that the team would completely reject him and call him an enemy once he told them the truth. He never thought he would ever feel that way, but after seeing that such evil could wear a mask of his own face, Ace's confidence on the matter had wavered greatly. He had always believed he was a hero, a person of justice. But not anymore. Not after looking at himself committing such obscenities.

However, he knew that the Loonatics deserved to know the truth. Even though they may turn on him forever, they needed to know.

"I already knew...on da day of da mission itself..." He began to explain. His tone was solemn and he nearly choked on the words, but the rest watched him wirelessly throughout his entire explanation. All of them were no less than horrified.

The truth was, Ace somehow had a sort of 'vision' on the day of the mission, the day they destroyed the crystal, and the day all the problems involving it started. It showed him everything that was going to happen, the mission, the possession, the discord and destruction he would cause...all of it. But he hadn't said a word because he wanted to believe it was all just a bad dream, though he unconsciously knew it wasn't, as he had gotten the vision while meditating, only one hour before Zadavia called them and gave them that fateful mission. Ace had been terrified, but managed to keep his calm and chose to try his best to destroy the crystal before anything he saw happened. But it was no use. Once he saw his friends in danger, he dropped all caution and threw the Guardian Strike Sword to protect them, ridding himself of his only defence. At the time, that was all he could think about.

He also told the Loonatics about the things he could remember while under the possession. Before Chaos Ace took over he was fighting for control already, but Chaos Ace sealed his memory to make him forget all about the Chaos Crystal and anything related to it. Only when he knew Chaos Ace was planning something dangerous towards his friends was he able to temporarily break the seal to warn the rest. Then the fight took place and he lost it. For the first part, he was unconscious. But for some reason, he awakened, then he began to disrupt his evil self as much as he could while he tried his best to regain control. It hadn't been easy to do either, so Ace made use of the crystal's energy, which was only accessible when his copy was using it, as his copy had to undo the seal on him to use the energy. Finally Ace separated him and his evil self in hopes of a fair fight with the chance to make up for all he had done wrong. He also learned about the truth of the crystal. It reacted to positive emotions. It was literally created to react to the people of Tundrez, who all had a sense unnatural hospitality to anyone they met. It was to react to that, then attempt to destroy all those positive feelings. Occasionally a host would be chosen to strengthen its power, and the host always had to be someone who was willing to sacrifice anything for others' safety. What better person to possess than the leader of a superhero group?

"...but in da end...I was helpless...I shoulda killed myself when I had da chance...tat woulda prevented everythin'..." Ace concluded, looking down. He expected silenced shock from the rest, which would have enraged outbursts following right after. However, something he didn't expect occurred instead.

"Are you insane?!" Lexi shouted at once, not pausing for a second right after he said his last sentence, "How could you have even thought about killing yourself?!"

Those words were not at all what Ace thought he saw coming. He stared at Lexi with surprise, his mind still trying to register exactly what was it she just said. Anyway, she went on.

"You may have known, but it wasn't something you could prevent. And if you hadn't saved us we wouldn't even be standing here!" She yelled, fury in her green eyes, but there was also sadness in them.

"Lexi's right chief," Tech added, obviously not planning on dropping the 'chief' title for the Loonatics leader anytime soon, "and besides, now you're back, and you can help us defeat the other you."

That did it. Ace felt shaky and he leaned against the bed he had woken up on. He felt sick to his stomach, fighting back an urge to run out of the room and throw up into a bag. He put a hand to his head to prevent himself from acting out, but he could tell that his panic was rising at Rev-like speeds.

"We can't..." He said, softly first.

"What!?" The rest all chorused, save for Slam's growling.

"We can't defeat him! He took da crystal's energy back! D'ere's no way we can defeat him while he has all tat pow'a!" The bunny exclaimed, on the edge of hysterics, similar to all his panic attacks. The rest were shocked once again. Ace was no longer under the crystal's control yet he was acting absolutely terrified, so unlike himself.

"B-But Ace! You should know his weaknesses by now so..." Duck tried to say, but was cut off at once by the frantic bunny.

"No! Even of I know d'ose weaknesses, ya all dun know how strong da crystal's power is! Fightin' tat is impossible! No matta what we do we'll neva be able ta beat him!" He shouted, his head starting to pound and his heart thumping unnaturally quickly in his chest. At that moment, all he felt was fear, terror, agony...all because of the Chaos version if himself. He wanted to think there was a chance, but he was afraid. Afraid that his friends will die fighting the nearly unlimited power of the the crystal. He was supposed to fight and kill his other self alone. If he couldn't, he should have at least died alone. Everything had been his fault. He had to deal with it, no matter how hard it was, all alone. His friends should not have to be involved. And what's more, there was also something else...the unease he felt, the things he was still hiding they...

...*SLAP!*

Ace felt the pain before he was able to process what had just happened. His cheek stung, and he unconsciously raised his hand up to try and ease the pain. For a second, everything was blank. The others were all dumbfounded as well, and none of them could find anything to say as Lexi stood here, hand raised. Lexi had slapped Ace.

Ace looked at her, his eyes still clouded with confusion and disbelief. At the same time, Lexi was staring at him with angry yet tearful eyes.

"...since when...?" she mumbled first, then raised her head up so that her gaze met the Loonatics leader's. She saw the uncertainty in them, and while it hurt her to slap him, she felt like doing it again. Anything was fine so long as the team leader regained his senses."Since when did you become such a coward?!"

"'We can't defeat the other you'?! What kind of nonsense is that!?" she shouted, tears beginning to stream down her face, "Ace, you've always been the one who never gave up among us, you've always been the one who kept us together in difficult situations! And you dare say such pathetic things?! HUH?!"

Ace was absolutely stunned. Her words seemed to hurt much more than the slap. Ace felt like she had jus stabbed him or something. Him? A coward? Was that possible?

But...that was what he was acting like, wasn't it? A coward. Of course, no one knew the whole truth yet, so they wouldn't understand at all, but at the same time, Lexi was completely right, and she wasn't even done yet.

"Listen, you aren't allowed to give up! You made a mistake Ace, so fix it!" she continued to yell as she grabbed the bunny by the shoulders fiercely, "You wanted to make up for it didn't you?! But you're gonna forget that once you lost those borrowed powers?! How stupid are you?! What's the point of winning if you don't do it with your own power!?"

Ace's electric blue eyes widened in realization. What was the point? Was there any meaning to defeating his other side if he was using someone else's power? No, there wasn't any at all. Even if it meant...that. He was so focused on beating his other self no matter what, no matter what would have happened to him, he had neglected what was really important. His team, his friends. They had faced impossible tasks before, so why should this one be any different, right? He had been stupid. He had forgotten to trust his friends. That was probably the biggest mistake the leader of any team could ever make. He lowered his head and found that his eyes were beginning to water. Was he...crying? He had never cried before...never, yet right then...

He was an idiot alright.

The hand that had been on his cheek moved and did something similar to a gentle face-palm. He smiled a sad smile, finally coming to his senses. He knew it was all necessary. He was a hero, and it had been his mistake. The responsibility was his, but he had friends to support him, so even if he had to go through the final consequences, he would be fine.

"...ya right Lex...I've been a real idiot..." he said, wiping away his tears before looking up, "I'm alright now. T'anks."

Lexi let go of him with a light blush on her face. "You better be alright. You're our leader. Even Duck has to admit that."

"Hey!" Duck protested, then, noticing the glare coming from the female bunny combined with the exasperated stares of the others, he muttered a few words along the lines of "Okay okay you're right..." and the rest smiled. Ace even allowed himself a light chuckle. He hadn't done that in a while. It felt good, even though his own uneasiness didn't fade. He knew why it didn't, but he allowed himself to ignore for a second.

"So you get it now?" Lexi asked for confirmation. Ace nodded.

"Sorry I've been doubtin' ya all and fer bein' stupid." he answered. Lexi then held a hand out.

"Loonatics?" she asked. The others all repeated the word and placed a hand on top of hers. Ace was the last. He had to take a good look first. He never should have doubted them. They would never abandon him. They would never turn their backs on him for something he wasn't able to stop. He should've told them everything from the start. There was still something, and he would have to tell them sooner or later but right then, he only had one thing to do.

"Loonatics." he said as well, placing his hand over theirs. He smiled warmly, but felt a wave of sadness wash through him. "Let's go beat me."

**[Update]**

**This version of the chapter is an updated version! There aren't many changes from the one originally posted, but I just thought you should know. This info is listed in the next chapter too. I had forgotten to link something between them. So sorry for any inconvenience caused.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay…**

**I read the last chapter I posted and I am not at all happy with it. I had been writing it in a rush and that was clearly not a good thing to do since the chapter turned out pretty bad and doesn't fit into the plot properly at all. The first part was fine it was the second part that killed it so I had worked on correcting the previous chapter, PART ELEVEN, to make it better. Lesson learned, never rush while writing a story even if your readers try to kill you for it because you'll just disappoint them in the end. -_-; So if you feel like re-reading the last chapter, be my guest. Not much has really changed, in fact no one might even notice the changes, I just added a little something here and there…plus the author's note I forgot at the end. :P**

**Review reply time:**

**starskulls:**** Okay fine be as hyper as you like! LOL thanks for the comment. And yes, I love plot twists and cliffhangers and etc. Yeah Deuce got something new, but too bad for him, because [ has censored this portion of the author's note to prevent spoilers]. Teehee, you got something right alright! But I'm not telling you what you get until the end of the story. Oh by the way I read and commented on your "Fear of Scars", and it is awesome! Two chapters and my attention was already drawn to it! And the best part is you're writing it! ^^ + XD**

**Eve ivy:**** I have a knack for cheesy things. I love cheesy and sappy stuff, I still watch every season of the PreCure Anime Series! Call me whatever, I don't care. XP Though I'm glad you liked the chapter! Huh, I never thought of Lexi as a cheerleading moron. I pretty much admire any cheerleader who doesn't gossip about fashion, boys and stuff like that and isn't the mean-girl type, you know, the stereotypical high school cheerleader. Can't stand them. *shudders***

**Loonaticslover13:**** Thanks again! I'm glad you enjoyed it and hope you will re-read the updated version, though, like I said, the changes are hard to see unless you pay veeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyy y close attention and squint really hard. Oh? You like suspense? Good! Because I spam suspense! XD**

**YiPrincess & inuwaterbender:**** Thanks for the two new favourites you guys! All support appreciated! XDXDXDXDXD**

PART TWELVE: GRAVE TRUTH

As soon as the Loonatics agreed to fight together once more, Zadavia stumbled through a wormhole, battered and greatly weakened. She had wounds that could not have possibly come from a mere swordfight with Deuce. Wounds Ace recognized. His eyes widened and all the Loonatics rushed to her aid.

"Zadavia!" They all exclaimed and Slam proceeded to help her up. She coughed a bit as he did, but was otherwise grateful for the help. Then her emerald green eyes settled on Ace. Without warning pushed off Slam and tackled the bunny with a rare, motherly hug. Ace gasped, not at all expecting that.

"Ace...you're alright. Thank goodness." She said before her energy ran out completely, causing her to fall into semi-unconsciousness right there. Ace supported her, but in all honesty, he was still taken aback by the hug. He knew he shouldn't doubt Zadavia any more than he did his friends, but they all knew the Freeling ruler was a little more than strict. He didn't know it then, but the hug had also triggered something in him, something that was going to affect the fight with Chaos Ace greatly. Tech told Ace to lay her down on the bed, making another side comment about the lack of a medical room in the HQ tower. Zadavia was pale, and when Tech checked out her vitals, he found that her energy levels were incredibly low, but fortunately her life was not in any danger. Ace was shaking a little. He had decided to trust his friends, but he still had a bit of the fear left in him.

"D'ese wounds...da crystal's powa caused d'em..." He stated, unconsciously rubbing his back with the back of his fist, where Chaos Ace had struck him just before he lost consciousness during their fight. He flinched, it still hurt quite a bit. He didn't realize the pain was still there.

"Do you know how to heal them Ace?" Tech asked, hoping for a positive answer. Unfortunately, Ace shook his head.

"No, d'ey can only be healed with da crystal's powa, either tat or ya'd hafta destroy da crystal itself."

"What? But we destroyed that despicable thing already didn't we?!" Duck exclaimed. Once again the bunny shook his head.

"We didn't. In orda ta possess someone da crystal needs at least a small fragment of it not toined inta dust. Kinda like dis..." Ace reached into his uniform pocket and held up a tiny, prism-like stone, obviously a fragment of the Chaos Crystal. The rest jumped back, but Ace told them all its power had transferred itself to the other him, making it nothing more than a useless rock. It was the only fragment that survived, and the very thing that possessed him.

"Why do you still have that?!" Duck demanded, backed up by Slam's growls and Rev's bullet-train-speed words of agreement.

"I needed it tat use da crystal's power earlier. T'ink of it as a medium ta harness da energy." Ace explained, though he frowned at that, shaking just a little. "Although, even if we destroy da thin' now, Zadavia isn't gonna get any betta. We'd hafta destroy da otha me. But I was wonderin' if ya could do some extra research on it Tech, just in case."

He held the crystal fragment out. Tech didn't want to touch it, but Ace had a point. There may still be things he could not have learned while possessed and whatever else they could find might help in the fight with Ace's evil clone. Thus, the coyote took the fragment and examined it just like that first. It looked exactly like he remembered it, only duller. The original had a glow of energy to it, but without that energy, that glow was gone. Ace hadn't been kidding when he told them that the fragment was pretty much dead.

"I'll see what I can do. Leave it to me." He told Ace and the bunny smiled. Tech headed straight to the computer to conduct a full scan.

Zadavia groaned a little, indicating that she was starting to fully wake, and the Loonatics stayed at her side. Rev asked Ace if there was any way to make her feel better, and Ace told him that there wasn't, but reassured him that the wounds would heal like normal ones over time, but much more slowly and they couldn't heal completely unless the crystal was destroyed. Anyway, Zadavia was forcing herself to sit up.

"Zadavia, ya hafta rest." Ace told her, "D'ose wounds are serious."

"I don't care Ace." Zadavia replied, coughing a little, "I'm glad you're back with us. But the reunion celebrations can wait. The other Ace..."

The Loonatics boss descending into a fit of coughing before she could continue. As much as Ace wanted to know what Chaos Ace had done, so much that he nearly lost himself for a second, he immediately told Zadavia to take it easy and lie back down. That was far more important than that evil clone of his. This time, Zadavia decided to listen and lay back down after a sip of water from the glass Rev had rushed to get for her. Ace was fighting the urge to know what happened. Zadavia seemed to sense that.

"Ace...how are you feeling?" She asked. Ace was surprised at the sudden question. It wasn't that Zadavia didn't care about them or minded showing that she cared, it was the timing of her asking. One minute she was saying something about Chaos Ace, and the next she asked how the normal Ace was feeling. It wasn't like her to change subjects so bluntly. The rest of the team noticed that too.

"Fine but...Zadavia, what with da sudden..." Ace said, but was cut off.

"Have you been feeling nervous lately?" The Loonatics boss asked. Ace blinked. Something was wrong.

"What's goin' on Zadavia?" Ace asked straight out, ignoring her last question. Zadavia had her arm over her eyes, looking like she had a pounding headache. But she also looked like she was trying to hide something. She said nothing for a while, then told everyone but Ace to leave the room. Duck was the first to protest of course, but the Loonatics boss shot him such an unusually venomous look he calmed up and ended up being the first out. Slam followed with little more than a concerned glance, while the other three stayed and asked Zadavia why they had to leave. Ace wanted to know as well, but all Zadavia told then was that she really needed to speak with Ace alone. She sounded so serious, yet so very weak, that no one wanted to disobey her. So, they left, with Rev asking for permission to see his family members during the wait. Both Zadavia and Ace approved since the private talk should take a considerable amount of time. Rev gave his thanks and rushed off. The door closed after Lexi and Tech left, both appearing worried beyond measure.

"So what's up Zadavia?" Ace asked, somewhat feeling uneasy all of a sudden.

"Don't lie to me Ace, why did you tell them that the other you had to be destroyed when you already know the truth?" The Loonatics boss demanded rather than asked. Her tone was really commanding, so much that Ace flinched.

"K-Know what Zadavia?" He asked, realizing why he had felt uncomfortable. Zadavia had found out.

"The other Ace told me when he attacked me and Deuce in the train. You see..."

Zadavia went on to explain exactly what had occurred then...

*Flashback*

"Eh...what's up doc?"

Chaos Ace stood there, looking smug. Zadavia gasped in shock, and Deuce was frozen for a second at the sudden arrival, but then a smirk appeared on his face. Clearly, he was sure he had just gotten back up.

"So you're here huh?" he asked Chaos Ace like a fool, not knowing at all what was coming his way,"Mind helping me with her?"

Zadavia backed away, just in case Chaos Ace had certain intentions of agreeing with her former general. But to her surprise, Chaos Ace ignored the red-head completely and took a few steps towards her. She stepped back, fully aware of what the possessed side of the Loonatics leader was capable of. If he wanted to, her could probably destroy her on the spot.  
"Ya know, I've been itchin' ta meet ya Zadavia. After all, I managed ta get dis body t'anks ta ya." Chaos Ace said, a smile that matched Ace's on his face, but at the same time, that smile wasn't the same as the normal Ace's. It held malice, and there was a sinister glint in the possessed bunny's eyes. Zadavia said nothing, but she felt guilt once those words were said. She knew she had nothing to do with the crystal entering Acmetropolis, but she felt that she did for some reason. Then, she remembered something the Tundra Elder had told her. Those possessed by the crystal could manipulate the emotions of others, which was how Chaos Ace had caused the discord among the Loonatics. He was toying with her.

Angered, Zadavia fired a beam at the possessed bunny, but evidently, he had seen it coming as he dodged it with a simple step to the side. The beam barely missed Deuce who was standing behind Chaos Ace, and a heavy amount of damage was done to the wall. Chaos Ace glanced at it with amused interest, then turned back to the Freeling ruler.

"Yer pretty powa'ful, but I dun have time fer games." he said, then the smile dropped, and he rushed in to attack her. His speed was incredible, and the amount of strength behind the punch he landed on her stomach was downright murderous. Zadavia was sent flying to the back of the carriage they were all in, and when that happened Deuce laughed.

"Woah! Awesome!" he exclaimed, but then Chaos Ace finally turned his attention of the former general. His prism-like eyes held nothing but sadistic mischief in them. Once that gaze met Deuce's, the red-head felt a chill go down his spine. He tried to shake it off, but even he was not stupid enough not to recognize a death flag when he saw it.

"Hand da sword ova. My own wasn't good enough." Chaos Ace said to Deuce, who flinched at that. However, his pride got in the way of his better judgement.

"What?! Hey I was the one who brought the crystal into Acmetropolis! You should be thanking me!" Deuce protested, and there was a deadly glint in Chaos Ace's eyes.

"Do I look like I care? Hand ova da sword!" Chaos Ace demanded, no, more like ordered. In that instant, he fired a beam of energy at the former general. And energy far greater than anything Zadavia herself would ever be able to manage. Deuce had been too shocked to dodge or block it, and the beam hit him perfectly. He screamed in agony and collapsed. He had been badly burned and was bleeding quite a bit. However the Unbound Sword had suffered no damage at all as it clattered onto the floor. How the possessed bunny did that, Zadavia didn't know. But she knew she could no let him get his hands on such a powerful weapon. In his hands, the sword could become over ten times as powerful than it was in Deuce's hands.

Without much though, Zadavia threw herself at Chaos Ace. She tackled him to the ground, hoping to snatch the sword and escape before he got up. Of course it was risky, as she was already injured and such a suicidal move would be too much for her body to bear. But she didn't care.

The Freeling ruler managed to get the sword, then activated her wormhole device to open up a tunnel back to Acmetropolis. However, she was far too late.

Chaos Ace froze her, just a second before she disappeared into the vortex. She gasped in shock as she found that she couldn't move, as if trapped inside a block of ice or stone. The possessed bunny got back to his feet, mumbling a little. After a while, Zadavia realized that the mumbling was actually Chaos Ace laughing quietly. It got louder and louder as he stood up completely, and when he did, he threw his head back and laughed maniacally like he always did, a hand on his head in a failed attempt to ease his humor.

"I like ya! All of ya are juz so interestin'!" He exclaimed, "So I won't kill ya juz yet Zadavia, I can't wait ta see all yer faces when I kill all of ya and break d'ose pathetic little bonds of yer's!"

He walked over to her as she tried to will herself to move, but nothing worked. Chaos Ace easily took the sword from her, then he used his powers to slam her onto the floor, hard. She out a yell of pain. Her body was unable to recovery from the pain quickly, unlike how it usually did, so she knew Chaos Ace must have done something. She could barely summon enough energy to lift a finger, then Chaos Ace knelt beside her.

"Since ya put up such an impressive fight, I'll tell ya a little somethin'." He told her, "Ya can't beat me. Da normal me knows dis too. Becuz if ya kill me, he dies as well."

*End of Flashback*

Ace looked away from Zadavia as she finished her story. The Loonatics boss took that as confirmation of Chaos Ace's words. Ace knew. He had already known that taking down Chaos Ace for good will mean his death as well. The possessed bunny had told Zadavia that although they had been separated, he and the normal Ace were still linked, and that link was strong enough to share their deaths.

"Why didn't you say anything Ace?!" Zadavia demanded, making Ace feel uncomfortable and lost, "Why didn't you say anything?!"

"..." Ace was silent for a second, then he spoke. "I...I wanted to tell d'em...but how...how could I?"

He was shaking again. So much that he hugged himself to try and make it stop. "Especially afta earlier...I wanted so bad ta tell everyone. But d'ey were so glad I'm back...and d'et want ta stop da otha me too...I couldn't say it..."

Zadavia watched in shock as the tears Ace had been holding back finally started to fall. "We need ta stop da otha me...but I dun wanna tell d'em I hafta die...I wanna fully trust d'em but...but if d'ey get distracted...I can't let da otha me harm d'em...he needs ta be erased! We dun have a choice!"

"But they at least deserve to know don't they? We all already know what happened last time we didn't tell them something." Zadavia countered effectively, though it took all of her willpower to keep a straight and serious face while she watched the leader of her group cry. Ace wiped his tears away. He was silent for a moment, looking only at the floor.

Ace knew his boss was right. He didn't tell anyone so they didn't understand why he was so panicked at first. If they had known then, should things have been different? And when Tech and Zadavia didn't tell the others about what they found out about his condition, it led to discord and fully awakened Chaos Ace. Not telling the team something that important was a mistake all three of then had made. Making the same mistake again wasn't something they should do. But it was still going to be hard to tell them. It would be the same as asking the team to kill Ace. The bunny knew they would protest, and convincing them will definitely be the hardest part, but it had to done didn't it?

"Alright...I'll tell them..." Ace said, still looking down and attempting to dry his tears. Zadavia didn't smile. She wanted to, but couldn't.

"That's something you have to do. But Ace..." Zadavia asked, "are you certain you don't want to try and find another way to defeat the other you? I don't want you to die any more than the others. Is there really no other way?!"

The concern in her voice broke Ace's heart. He shook his head. "D'ere's no way. To defeat him we hafta completely destroy him. I hafta die."

Ace looked up to meet his boss's gaze. It hurt. Everything hurt. Ace wished he had just died then, when the research facility collapsed on him. If he had, nothing else would have happened. But nothing could turn back time that way. Not even Time Skip's grandfather Fedel Kroniker. Nothing in the past would change, and nothing in the present would change. All the Loonatics could do now was push forward to the future. They had to defeat Chaos Ace no matter what the cost.

It would be their final mission as a full team.

**Yeah…**

**Pretty much a gloomy chapter. In fact, the next few chapters, all the way to the ending of the story, will be pretty gloomy. But I have decided on a certain something, but I must not reveal anything yet! It's much too early. Oh well. Either way stay tuned guys! Ah that stupid pun came up again!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello!**

**Yay this chapter is up a little faster. I got addicted to writing it once I [ HAS CENSORED THIS PART OF THE AUTHOR'S NOTE DUE TO SPOILERS], so I hope you guys will seriously enjoy it! Things are gonna be pretty gloomy from here on out and there won't be too much action for one or two chapters, but don't worry because afterwards there will be [ HAS CENSORED THIS PART OF THE AUTHOR'S NOTE DUE TO SPOILERS]! And then there'll be…**

_** : #$% it you stupid author stop with the spoilers I'm tired of censoring them!**_

_**Me: Meek! What I do?!(Singlish FTW) I'm excited! XD**_

_** : Shut up! Spoilers are evil! Eviiillll I tell you! **_

_**Me: …Nya~! :D**_

**So that was my veeeerrrrrrrryyyyyyyyy intelligent conversation with the website. ^^ Oh well. Hopefully the rest of the chapters will be as fast as this one. I'm on a roll! Now…**

**Review reply time:**

**starskulls: Yay hyperactivity! I don't care anymore go astotally hyper as you like! I'm just so so so so so so so glad for your continuous support you're the first person to review everytime post something! Happy dance! Yes…Deuce deserved it…BUT I CAN'T TORTURE HIM MORE OR IT WILL VIOLATE FANFICTION RULES AND KILL HIM WHICH WILL MAKE THE STORY GO THE WRONG WAY!DX Oh well, don't be too worried for Ace because [CURSE YOU AUTHOR ANOTHER SPOILER I HAVE TO CENSOR?!]. Kehehe…^^ Oh, and I look forward to your story update too! HURRY WITH IT! XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Eve ivy: Lol…I have completed the mission: "Confuse one reviewer"! XD Teehee, I really like puns…a lot. And Singapore-style trolling! Haha! And yeah, I am the type of person who looks at both sides of a card, my personal expression of saying that I note both the good and bad in someone personality-wise and I don't make up stuff about them no matter how much I hate or like them. I take pride in that quality, but people say it makes me a goody-two-shoes, then I would yell; "Yay! I'm a good person!" in their faces and they'll all go: O_o. XDXDXD Mean girls and bimbos…not many in my school because Singapore schools don't really have programs or clubs that enhance popularity exactly…except the drama club but every show they do is stupid and ridiculous in a good way, so well…this reply is too long… :P**

**Nicky-Rockit: A new reviewer! Thanks for the support from you, and yes I have gotten good enough for more responses! Yahoo! Don't worry about taking your time, I don't mind at all! I'm really glad you finally did review though, I love feedback! Interesting concept huh? Genius? I don't really think so since everytime I receive my exam results I pretty much only get a just-barely-passed score, except for English, in which I'm the top scorer in my grade! XD But thanks a lot for the compliments anyway! It's reviewers like you that motivate me to hurry with things! Oh and thanks also for the follow!**

**Loonaticslover13: Don't don't DON'T fall off your seat! As for what will happen…meh I can't tell you because is screaming warnings and obscenities at me for trying to…so you'll have to wait and see! Here's a cookie while you wait! (::) ^^ (By the way, is it me or are your messages getting shorter? I don't really mind, I'm happy so long as I see the review, but I'm curious.)**

**Finally done! Longest review reply set ever! That makes me happy! Now on to the story and hopefully a certain website doesn't scream at me again! ^^**

PART THIRTEEN: SADDENED TEAM

The Loonatics were all staring at Ace with horrified expressions. Ace stared at the floor instead, not at all sure that telling the team was a good idea. Rev then zoomed in, talking all about how relieved he was to see that his family members were alright despite them being in comas, then he noticed the tense atmosphere in the room.

"What's-going-on-guys-don't-tell-me-something-else-happened?" Rev asked, then Ace turned to him, ready to tell the roadrunner what he had been telling the rest.

"Sorry Rev, I...I juz told everyone somethin' important...ya should hear it too." The bunny said, and Rev's uneasiness became painfully evident. He asked what was wrong. Ace bit his lip, then repeated all he had told the rest. About how he would die once Chaos Ace was defeated.

"Wha-wha-wha-wha-what?!" Rev exclaimed in disbelief, "You-can't-be-serious-right-Ace-oh-please-oh-please-oh-please-tell-me-you-aren't-serious!"

Ace managed a sad smile. "Zadavia found out t'anks ta da otha me. I didn't want ta tell ya guys, but Zadavia's right. I had ta tell ya, ya desoived ta know...and I trust ya."

"B-But Ace...why?" Lexi demanded, "Why do you have to die?!"

"Technically I'm still possessed Lex," Ace explained, "I juz separated my consciousness-es ta make sure I get ta fight myself. It was my mistake to begin with afta all..."

He trailed off, suddenly thinking of something. About how Chaos Ace had awakened. For some reason, he saw the argument between his friends in his mind, the fight that made him too emotional to handle anymore mental torment. That torment was the worst part of being possessed. Every minute he was plagued with visions of his friends being killed by his hands, of his friends fighting and killing each other, of him laughing through it all. He wanted to make sure none of that came true. He had to do everything he could to prevent that stuff from happening.

"Ace," Tech's voice asked, bringing the Loonatics leader back into reality, "if you're still possessed, how are you with us right now? I get that you separated your two sides, so why are you saying that you're still under the crystal's control?"

"A-Ah...ya saw it Tech," Ace answered, flexing his wrists a little for no good reason, "I only separated my own consciousness, da me tat realizes what's goin' on. Da otha me has my real body. Dis one's a copy I made with da crystal's powa. It's functional though, so dun worry."

"What?! You mean you're nothing more than a doll right now?!" Duck exclaimed. Ace blinked.

"Well if ya put it tat way...yeah." he rubbed the back of his neck nervously as the horrified expressions of the other Loonatics intensified. Slam began protesting so violently in his own language no one could come close to understanding his words. It was literally no more than gibberish to them for once. But they all knew what he meant even if they couldn't understand him.

"How are you so calm about this?!" Lexi screamed, so loudly it was as if she was wearing the gear she used when her powers were taken during the Sypher incident, the suit with the super-scream installed into it.

"Uh Lexi...?" Duck said sheepishly, seeing as the female bunny was practically steaming, but she ignored the mallard.

"You...you're...You're not in your real body...and you expect us to kill the real deal?! No no no no no no! No way!" She continued to yell, on the edge of hysterics. Then Ace grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Lex calm down!" He shouted in such a pained and urgent tone the female bunny flinched. "Ya gotta calm down...please...othawise...I won't be able ta take it."

"W-What...?"

"I'm scared too Lex...I dun wanna die...I dun wanna leave ya guys. But we all know I hafta. Othawise tat copy of me will destroy Acmetropolis. We're its heroes Lex. We can't run away. Tat's why I need ya ta be strong with me...I can't do dis alone."

Lexi sniffed. Ace hated that he had to make her and the rest sad. He hated that his own stupid mistake led to so much trouble and pain for the team. He hated the other him...he hated himself. Everything was his fault.

"Listen Lex," Ace comforted, "I'm sorry. But dis has ta be done, ya know tat! If I were you is react da same way, but I can't let tat otha me win Lex. I just can't."

"I know...I know but it just isn't fair!" Lexi protested, "It was bad enough that we thought we had to kill you while you were still completely possessed but now you're gonna help us kill you?! Why?! Why did things become like this?! What did you do wrong?! WHY?!"

Lexi broke down into sobs as Ace found her hugging him tightly. He was surprised, but that feeling was quickly replaced by his own sadness. It was unfair. He'd be leaving everyone behind. But leaving Chaos Ace alone would eventually kill them all. That could not happen.

Ace wanted to hug Lexi back, comfort her, but he had no idea what to say, though even if he did he probably wouldn't say it as it will definitely make Lexi sadder. If he was in her position, he would feel that way. He unconsciously lifted his arms, but they stopped in mid-air as they tried to decide to hug the female bunny or not. He was afraid that if he didn't, he would gravely regret it. But if he did, would he still have the resolve to die? The entire situation had left him uncertain of himself. He could not make decisions so easily anymore, and he felt that he had become isolated. Yes, he knew to trust his friends, that choice was made and his mind wouldn't change. But after all this, he'll be gone for good. He wished that he at least wouldn't know about it, but he did.

In the end, Ace didn't hug Lexi, who was still crying. Instead, he just let her continue sobbing. The others watched mournfully, as if they were already at Ace's funeral.

A while later, when Lexi finally stopped crying violently, Ace suggested everyone rest up. He knew Chaos Ace would not strike until the next day at least, as he had made sure to drain some of his copy's energy while they fought earlier. Even if Chaos Ace took the powers back, the effects of that would not wear off for several hours. Knowing his copy, and himself, Ace knew that the fight they would have will need to be dealt with at full strength. It will be a rough and difficult fight, but they had to win. Acmetropolis was at stake.

The team was reluctant, but eventually they all went to their rooms, with the exception of Tech went to check on Zadavia, leaving Ace in the main room himself. The bunny watched them disappear behind the doors, then, instead of heading to his own room, he went over to the sofa and sat down. He didn't want to sleep yet. He knew he should, but he didn't want to. It may be his last night alive after all.

A few hours passed but Ace still couldn't find it in him to sleep. He had grabbed a cushion and was hugging it like a lonely girl at a slumber party, resting his head on it. He was really upset.

"Ace, you're still awake?" Duck's voice asked from behind. Ace jumped a little, not expecting it. He turned to see the mallard with a bottle of water in his hand.

"Duck? Why are ya still up?" Ace asked in return. The mallard shrugged and sat down next to the bunny. He took a sip for his water then let out a dramatic "ahh" when he was done. Ace raised an eyebrow.

"You're really gonna die huh Ace?" Duck asked again, as if they were playing twenty questions. Ace decided to prevent that from happening and just answer.

"Yeah...I already said I can't help it." He told Duck, "But hey, maybe Zadavia'll let ya be da leada."

Obviously his attempt to lighten the mood only dampened it because Duck turned to glare at him coldly. Then he snorted.

"As if. You and I both know she'll choose Lexi." He said, turning away again. Ace allowed himself a smirk. Duck took another sip of water. He then put the cap on and began passing the bottled water from one hand to another repeatedly, as if thinking of something to do.

"Listen Ace," the mallard said, "I know you and I aren't always in agreement..."

"You always start the problem Duck." Ace cut in bluntly giving Duck a flat stare. Duck narrowed his eyes at him.

"Hey gimme a break one of my friends will be dying soon." He snapped and Ace chuckled despite the seriousness behind that statement. Duck ignored that and continued.

"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, well, is honestly rather give up being leader forever if it means you'll die okay? There...I said it."

Ace's eyes widened. He was already surprised by Duck calling him a proper friend, because even though they were close as friends, they never really individually voiced it, especially Duck. But what Duck had just said surprised him ten times more. The mallard really cared that much?

"I told you before, I want you to acknowledge that I'm should've been picked leader in the first place. If you did I won't get that chance and you won't say I'm better than you right now would you?"

"Ya want da lie or da truth?" Ace asked lightly. Duck glared again. He was getting irritated, and unfortunately, he had a short fuse.

"Would you stop taking things so lightly you despicable rabbit?! I know the truth to that already! The team won't ever be the same without you Ace! So don't act so calm about all this!" Duck shouted. His outburst startled Ace, who jumped. When Duck was done, and breathing dramatically(as usual) heavily, the bunny blinked.

"Jeez sorry Duck, but ya dun understand. I'm fine with dyin' cuz I trust ya guys remember? But if I dun stay calm...what if I can't go through with it?" Ace said slowly, staring at the floor, his head still resting on the cushion. Duck groaned in exasperation and snatched the cushion from the bunny.

"Why didn't you hug Lexi?" Duck asked. Ace flinched.

"Wh-What?"

"Why didn't you hug her?! You guys are the closest! And she's a girl! A hug wouldn't have killed you!"

"...it's not that Duck."

"Then what Ace?! If you're gonna die...! If you're gonna die...at least make your life worth living..."

For a moment, Ace had absolutely no idea what to say. He was surprised Duck had said something so profound, so unlike his usual character. If just a warning of his death could do that to the ego-maniac of the group, what...what will happen to the rest once he really died. What will happen to the team. The sense of fear Ace had had earlier was creeping back into his heart, and he was really starting to get anxious. But then he remembered the slap Lexi had given him. The words she said.

"Since when did you become such a coward?!" "You've always been the one who never gave up among us, you've always been the one who kept us together in difficult situations!" "You aren't allowed to give up!" "You wanted to make up for it didn't you?!"

All those words would probably never completely be erased from his mind. They meant so much, and Lexi was the one who said them. Sure, at the time, she didn't know about him dying, so it kinda felt like he had cheated her feelings a little bit, but she was right all the way. When he thought about that and about what Duck had just said, he smiled a sad but satisfied smile.

"It's already worth it Duck." Ace said, leaning back and staring at the ceiling, "Cuz I had da Loonatics. I couldn't have asked fer a betta team."

Duck sighed. He obviously knee Ace would give him that sort of answer. He took yet another sip of water from his bottle then picked up the TV remote. He turned the TV on and switched it to video before he picked up the two video game controllers. He tossed one to Ace.

"Well then, Slam's a better player but I feel like one or two rounds before going to bed, and I'm not waking the big-guy." Duck declared with a slightly forced, sad grin. Ace grinned as well, mirroring Duck's expression.

"Fine d'en. Dun cry when ya lose." The bunny said, and the two played against each other in one of Ace's favorite combat video games until they got tired of it.

Meanwhile, Chaos Ace was doing a few warm-ups with his new sword, the Unbound, stolen from Deuce. He wasn't sure if the red-head had survived his attack, but he didn't care. All that was on his mind was his fight with the normal Ace, which he knew would occur very soon. He grinned QT the thought.

"A really interestin' host..." He said to himself, "I wonda...will he be da one who finally breaks me?"

**Okay!**

**I hoped you like this chapter! The next will be up soon and it will be pretty gloomy as well, but near the end there'll be a bit of…**

_** : AGAIN WITH THE ACCURSED SPOILERS AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

_**Me: What the Hell I was just going to say there would be some action quit panicking!**_

_** : Oh…oops… T^T**_


	14. Chapter 14

**HELLO~!**

**Sorry I got late again. My class made me the leader of a special volunteer project and I've been losing myself in preparations because I for one LOVE volunteer work! I dislike working part-time, it's no fun. At least my job pays well! XD Haha, well, as promised, this will be the last gloomy chapter…for now. From the next chapter until the chapter before the end, it will pretty much be all action. Now;**

**Review Reply time:**

**Loonaticslover13:**** Oh, you read Harry Potter? Well, I wouldn't know about that part in the last book you mentioned, since I only read the Order of the Phoenix and watched the Sorcerer's Stone and Prisoner of Askaban(Think I spelled it wrong =_="). Hey, don't worry about checking the lines, at least you didn't count your words after reviewing. I actually know someone who likes to count the number of lines a book has once she is done reading the thing! Haha! I initially didn't want to create the Unbound, but at the same time it was boring to keep using the Guardian Strike Sword. So that was how it was created! And yes I tried my best to make Chaos Ace the complete opposite of Ace so the ego and sadism was necessary. Hei!^^**

**starskulls:**** Seriously you have no idea how happy I am to see a new from you everytime! You are seriously my best reviewer! But HEY! I'm late and yet you haven't updated your story yet?! WHY?! I wanna read! Meh…but yeah, I wish Icould have tormented Deuce a lot more, but I would've killed him if I had…Of course Lexi was furious, I would've made her really really upset, but her personality didn't suit what I had in mind. Duck is a nice guy, and well there were reasons for using him(see below). And don't break down when things are back. People have to keeping moving on after all. I learned that the hard way. Yay, you consider me a friend! I'm very happy! ^^ + XD**

**Eve ivy:**** I knew you were the guest reviewer even before you signed in and reviewed again! You answered just right after all! Don't worry, I forget things sometimes too! My sis has a FanFiction account, and I forgot to sigh out of hers to upload my own, and as a result, I nearly uploaded a Loonatics Unleashed fanfic into a Higurashi one(my sister, younger than me, watches gore animes that I can't handle…Q_Q). That would've been nuts. I love Singapore a lot, but you live in England?! I wanted to go there for a vacation sometime! After Japan, Greece and then America though. I like cultural and historical places and I really want to visit the StoneHedge!(Please tell me it's in England like I thought because it is super embarrassing if I got it wrong but if I am wrong tell me too.) Sorry for making you cry…Q_Q And yes, I like nice scenes between characters that aren't (too) romantic. LOL! Your last sentence made me laugh!**

**Nicky-Rockit:**** Thank you for loving the moment! I loved it too! And duh! If you find out you're gonna die soon, wouldn't you want your last few days to be worth it?! I DON'T WANNA DIE WITH REGRETS! Okay, overly-dramatic. :P But yes, it's tough on him, but you don't have to worry much. And ready or not, the chapter where they start fighting is already here. Good luck!**

**And done! But I feel like I'm missing someone, so if I missed out, tell me, I apologize, then you get a one-shot dedicated to you. I hate that feeling of thinking you're forgetting something. Oh, and since so many of you liked the Ace/Duck scene(NO SLASH INTENTED), well, I wanted write a nice scene like that but couldn't decide who to use, and actually made a list, and it looked like this:**

_**Lexi: Too many Acexi hints already**_

_**Rev: Talks too fast, conversation will lose seriousness**_

_**Slam: Can't understand him…_**_

_**Tech: Already a secondary main character and already had a (sort of) scene with him and (Chaos) Ace**_

_**Duck: Too egoistic….he'd be best. **_

_**XD**_

PART FOURTEEN: CHAOS ACE'S CONFUSION

Morning came earlier than expected. Ace woke up in his room and rubbed his eyes. For a moment, he forgot all about what was going on, thinking it was just another normal day. Then he recalled the happenings of the past week and sighed. The fight with his other self was coming soon, possibly that very day, and he planned to make it the last fight. That would mean his copy's death, as well as his own. He was going to have to die no matter what the outcome was.

Still, he got out of bed and pulled his Loonatics uniform on. It might be the last time he got the chance to wear it, so he was going to treasure it. Things will be very different for the Loonatics once he was gone, and the time he spent playing video games with Duck the previous night proved that. Duck had played seriously, but never even showed the slightest sign of disappointment when he lost a few times. It was scary on a few different levels, but Ace was actually really grateful that the mallard cared. He had been extremely grateful to the team for their forgiveness, for their trust, for their acceptance and understanding. Really, there would never be a better team for him. Everyone was unique, but everyone shared the same bonds. Ace then decided to write a letter to the team. It was cliche, maybe, but it would be the best way for him to tell them how he felt. Saying it would be too hard, and since it might very well be right before the final fight that would claim his life, saying it would just make things harder for everyone and himself. So he sat down and began to write.

While he was doing that, the rest of the team were in the dining area, with Lexi and Rev preparing breakfast. The usual cheery atmosphere was replaced by a gloomy, solemn one. Everyone was dreading every minute, fearing that Chaos Ace would pop in any second and kill Ace right there and then once the Loonatics leader left his room. Of course, the chances of that happening were about as high as Deuce coming into the HQ tower with balloons and candy and dressed in a clown suit, but they were worried nonetheless. Who wouldn't be, if they knew they were going to lose a really important member of their team, a really important friend, very soon?

"Hey-Lexi-are-you-okay-you-don't-look-so-good." Rev commented quickly. Lexi's attention didn't really leave the toaster, but she clearly heard the roadrunner's words of concern. Was she okay? The answer was simple. A big, fat, NO. But she wasn't about to tell anyone that.

"I'm fine. Just...a little sad I guess...?" She said instead, but Duck snorted.

"'Sad' is a huge understatement Lex." The mallard said. Lexi let out a sigh when he said that nickname of hers. It may only be one letter short of her full first name, but Ace had been the one who started calling her that, so it was just a little special. Duck was the only other person who called her that, and she was a bit grateful for it. If there was no one to say that nickname from time to time after Ace died, she may lose it. Just seriously lose it. She didn't want something like that to happen. She was second-in-command so it was most likely that Zadavia would assign her leader later on, and if she lost her mind, the entire team would collapse and Ace would be disappointed and sad. She had to keep it together for the team's sake, though the truth was that she didn't know whether she would be able to stay true to her words once the time really came. She hoped she would. Ace was her best friend, someone she really cared about. It was hard for her to accept that she may have had to kill him while he was possessed, but it became ten times as hard once he came back and practically personally told them that he would need to be killed by them all, including himself. That was practically suicide, yet Ace was asking them to support him. The worst part was that he was right. There was no choice and they had to do it.

"Duck, don't bring her down." Tech said slightly firmly as he continued to tinker with his newest invention. To the rest it may not be a very good time to do so, but to the coyote it was the best way to try and get his mind off things. He had always been better at working with machines and tools than to actually communicate with others. Back before he became a part of the Loonatics the only people he really talked to were his professors and Mallory Mastermind, before she went insane at least. And when they talked, it was almost always about some new project or something. Being a Loonatic changed that for him, and although the first one to actually befriend him was Rev, Ace had easily become a great friend and leader, and Tech had felt at ease being in a team for the first time in his life. Losing any one of the team would damage him emotionally. He never thought about that before, but when he thought they would have to kill Ace before the possessed bunny separated his consciousness, he feared the outcome greatly. When Ace separated with his evil side, Tech had felt unbelievably relieved, but old wounds reopened once Ace told them the latest bit of news. It made him wonder if it would've been better if Ace didn't separate and just let them kill him while he was fully under the crystal's control.

"Sorry..." Duck said to Tech, folding his arms across his chest as he did, sighing a little. The mallard had always had the most unstable relationship with the team leader. He had always said he wanted to be team leader, to be the one in charge and the strongest of the six. He wanted to believe he deserved the role more than the bunny did, so it made him see Ace as a rival. However, Duck had known all along that that was not what he really wanted. At least not anymore. When the team was first formed he had been totally against Ace being leader, but he soon realized Ace would be a better leader than he could ever be. He would never openly admit that, but what he had said to the bunny the previous night was all true. He would rather give up the position of being the one in charge for eternity if it meant Ace had to die for it. He had wanted Ace to admit they were at least on par with each other, and indirectly, he already had. When, Duck wasn't sure. But he knew that the message had already been conveyed somehow. Ace didn't even need to say it. Friends never needed to say such things to each other. Yep, they were friends, that fact couldn't be denied no matter how envious Duck was of Ace's position. Who should care about a leadership role that way anyway? There were more important things in the world.

Slam made a few growling sounds that were hard to decipher, even though the Loonatics thought they had managed to translate it pretty well. Slam was someone of few words to the team because his didn't speak the exact same language they spoke. At first, he had found it hardest to fit in, since it wasn't easy to communicate with the rest. Zadavia had been the only person who could understand his words at the time. Slam had been sure he would not become very close to the rest of the Loonatics. Then Duck and Ace had asked him to join them while they were playing video games one evening, Duck's favorite way of trying to say he was better than Ace. Slam was fine with understanding their speech, so playing the games with them was easy. They did that more often, leading to Duck and Ace taking it upon themselves to try and understand Slam. They had turned it into another one of Duck's little contests, but Slam didn't mind at all, because when the contest was over, with the result of a tie, both of them had agreed that winning didn't matter that time, they had finally managed to decode Slam's speech pattern. Slam had been very happy when they said that. Duck had become closer to him out of the two, but he still considered Ace an extremely valuable friend. What would happen once he is gone?

"*sigh*-I'm-really-really-stressed-right-now-guys-I-mean-I'm-getting-worried-for-what-will-happen-after-this-whole-thing- I just...don't...know what to...do..."Rev said really quickly, chopping carrots at the same speed, before his thoughts became sad and he slowed down. Boy, he hadn't slowed down like that for a long time. He had always liked being fast. He had wanted that since he was a kid, to be fast. That was why he invented those rocket shoes for his part-time job before he became a Loonatic. It wasn't just the job, it was the feeling of being fast. But before he joined the team, nothing ever seemed fast enough for his tastes. That was why he found it the easiest to adapt to his superpowers while the others all took a while longer. He tried to find common grounds for the team, to get everyone to get into the idea of being a superpowered team. Nearly all of them rejected it. They weren't ready to protect Acmetropolis with a bunch of strangers. Ace, however, was a little more positive than the rest. He told Rev he was grateful for his efforts and they decided they would get the team together, well, together. Rev later bonded with Tech a little more within the team, the way Ace bonded with Lexi and Duck with Slam, but Rev had always found Ace fun to hang out with too. And hey, the two of them managed to work together well enough to escape an exploding spacecraft while putting on their spacesuits in a matter of seconds. (Rev was still just a teensy bit disappointed that Lexi almost completely ignored him when she found they were both still alive, but he wasn't one to hold a grudge, so he had let that slide.) That was why for once, Rev wanted everything to slow down. Slow to a complete stop and not let Ace die. Being too fast all the time wasn't good after all.

"Mornin' guys!" Ace greeted as if it was any other day, "What's fer breakfast dis ta'day?"

Well, that was a mistake.

"STOP ACTING SO CALM!" The rest of the team yelled, Slam growling and Rev speaking at least three times faster than the others. Ace jumped, lost his footing by stepping on the edge of the small ledge of the slightly elevated portion of the floor, and fell back with a bewildered look on his face, his ears drooping for effect as well. He blinked.

"Jeez you could at least act a little sad that you're gonna be leaving us!" Duck exclaimed, and Ace only had time for a (terrified) "Er..." before Rev started ranting on and on about how they were worried about what will happen after everything, about how upset, sad, depressed, mad, and so on they were and how his cheerfulness was making it seem as if he didn't care much about the whole thing and was perfectly fine with walking straight to his death and expect everyone to wave goodbye and say encouraging things. No one even bothered to stop the roadrunner as Ace found himself in a perplexing situation when everyone else started voicing in their opinions. Despite the seriousness of it all, the scene was at the same time comical as Ace tried to get a word in, though all attempts were utter failures.

"Be quiet!" Zadavia shouted as she exited the lab, her fingers on her temples, an obvious sign of a major headache. Tech rushed to help her ease up on the couch as Ace took the chance to get to his feet while the others were tame. He then took a few steps back from them, knowing the time they remained tame was going to be very, very short. In fact, he was afraid Zadavia might flip out too.

"Loonatics, this is no time to be harsh on Ace, we have a crisis on our hands." Zadavia reprimanded sternly, then turned to Ace, "But Ace, you could take things a little more seriously. None of us want to see you die after all."

"...I know..." Ace answered, "but I just, I dunno, didn't wanna t'ink of it. I didn't wanna miss da team even before I left. I just want everythin' to be da same, until da end of it all..."

He looked at the ground and shifted his feet around. He was clearly having trouble with everything. At once, all the other Loonatics felt bad about yelling at him. They knew they would probably be the same if they were the one who knew they had to die soon for a good cause. Accusing Ace of not caring...that crossed the line.

"Okay, we're sorry Ace, we weren't thinking straight." Tech said. But the bunny shook his head.

"Nah, I shoulda t'ought about how ya all felt too. I'd probably flip too if ya were actin' too calm before somethin' like dis." He replied, looking up. "But...I'm not sure I can take it. I...dun wanna die either. If I could, I'd ratha stay with da team. But I can't, can I?"

He felt tears in his eyes but he held them back. He had to be strong for the team's sake. If he couldn't be, the rest wouldn't be. As the leader, he had to make sure the team was alright. So he smiled his usual, cheery smile, or at least something that was the closest he could manage to it. The rest all decided to return the smile, but all looked forced, sad and reluctant. Zadavia had chosen not to smile, but she had that same look in her eyes. But before anyone could say anything, the sound of a huge explosion from the city alerted them all. Chaos Ace had made his move.

"Well, time ta go." Ace said, and though he tried to hide it from his voice, the fear he felt was evident. This did not go unnoticed within the team.

"Ace..." Lexi started to say, but Ace silenced her with a hand.

"Sorry Lex, but just dun say anymore. Othawise, I won't be able ta take it anymore." he told her. Lexi's eyes widened, realizing something, but she decided to stay quiet. Ace needed it.

"Th...Then let's head out." Tech said, reinforcing what Ace had said only moments ago. The Loonatics all could no longer hide their dread, but no one disagreed and they all rushed to their ship. Zadavia could only watch as they disappeared behind the automatic doors of the HQ tower. She then turned to look at her hands, which were both shaking with the immense despair she felt, knowing that she couldn't stop the team who had become like family to her return without one of its members.

Chaos Ace was at the ruined research facility, which was initially surrounded by the authorities as no one was sure whether the threat of whatever had been inside before the Chaos Crystal destroyed it had been fully exterminated. However, Chaos Ace easily took them all out, but didn't kill even one of them. He didn't even let any of the officials see exactly who he was either. In fact, he wanted a place that was considerably quiet, but the research facility was the best choice, as it where the crystal's fragment had first gotten to Ace and allowed its energy to possess the bunny. Despite not being fully awake then, as he was still only in the form of the crystal, Chaos Ace remembered every second of that incident. Perhaps it was because the time he spent in Ace's body had allowed Ace's memories to merge with his own. He saw how the main crystal was destroyed, and how Ace protected his friends at the risk of his own life. Well, he only delayed his death. No matter what the outcome of their fight was, Chaos Ace knew Ace would die.

"Heh...I wonda how everythin'll turn out..." he said to himself as he kicked a pebble of concrete out of his way, waiting for the Loonatics to arrive. "If tat bunny can break me, maybe..."

He shook his head. Then, he sensed the Loonatics' ship approaching. They were almost there. They must have tracked him using Ace's own biological signature. Chaos Ace couldn't help but wonder if Ace had told his friends about how he would die once his possessed self was defeated. Why would he want to do something like that? What was the point?

"Ugh!" Chaos Ace groaned as his head hurt. He felt it again. A strange feeling, as if he was forgetting something very important. What was it? He was a being of destruction, what was there for him to forget? He had been feeling like that ever since the fight with Ace. Ever since the normal Ace split them into two separate entities. He kept hearing a faded voice in his head, but was never able to make out the words. Chaos Ace hated the feeling. It would just get in the way of his fight. In the way of his plans to destroy Acmetropolis. He had to push it back somehow, but something was also stopping him, and he knew his powers would be of no help.

"Curse dis...I dun have time fer..." Chaos Ace trailed off, suddenly not wanting to say anymore. Why? What was going on? But he was right. He didn't have time, not even to think about what he didn't have time for, because right then, the Loonatics burst into the room, Ace standing at the very front with the Guardian Strike Sword in hand.

"Eh, what's up doc?" Ace asked just because it seemed right. Chaos Ace had his back to them, so they did not see the confused expression on his face. But that didn't matter. It was time to get serious.

"So yer finally here huh, ya pathetic buncha losers?!" He exclaimed as he turned around, reverting back to the insane, destruction-loving version of himself, allowing his prism-like eyes to radiate with madness and malice. He couldn't show the other side if himself to them. But somehow, it wasn't a matter of pride. It was something much, much more important.

"Dis is gonna be da final fight between us." Ace stated, raising his sword in challenge, "Only dis time, my friends are with me. Ya aren't gettin' away."

"So yer gonna kill me? Ya know what tat means doncha?" Chaos Ace questioned not letting the crazy smile waver for even a second. Ace stiffened, but did not lower his sword.

"Of course I dun wanna kill ya, but I hafta. Yer goin' down." The bunny said firmly. Chaos Ace blinked, then started laughing madly, as if enjoying everything before him. The rest of the Loonatics were watching them both carefully, knowing that no matter what, that fight would the the last between the two. They had to make sure of it.

"Once again, ya caught my interest. Let's see if ya and yer friends can live up ta d'ose words!" Chaos Ace shouted, officially declaring the fight's start as he rushed at Ace and their swords clashed, the impact causing the building to shake.

"New toy?" Ace asked, noticing the Unbound Sword. Chaos Ace grinned as he jumped back and used the sword to release a wave of energy at the Loonatics, who all barely dodged.

"Yep. Ya can ask Zadavia about it. But dun worry I didn't get it from her. It got it from tat red-haired loser." The possessed bunny replied, "It's quite a find."

Both bunnies rushed at each other again and Ace managed to keep Chaos Ace in that position while Duck leapt into the air and threw one of his eggs at the possessed bunny. It did no more than surprise him, as it just missed , but that moment of surprise was long enough for Ace to take advantage of. He jumped back and sent laser vision towards his copy, and Lexi did not hesitate to follow up with a brain blast. The combined attack was a lucky shot, hitting Chaos Ace right in the chest and sending him flying. However, it clearly did not affect him as much as the Loonatics would have liked, as he froze himself in mid-air and then gently released it so that he landed safely. Then Rev shot over and knocked him to his feet. He left out a gasp of astonishment.

"Well tat was stupid of me." Chaos Ace groaned as he got to his feet, "Looks like I gotta take mattas inta my own hands, literally."

He raised his free hand and suddenly none of the Loonatics could move. Then they were thrown to certain areas of the room, all yelling or gasping with either shock or pain from landing. Duck couldn't even quack his way out of it. The possessed bunny smirked. "Got'cha."

Chaos Ace then drove the Unbound Sword into the floor and rainbow-colored energy lit up a pattern on the ground. The pattern ended with a circle around each of the team members. Ace recognized it right away.

"Oh no!" Was all he could shout out before the pattern glowed and beams shot out from below each of them. They had no way of escaping those hits and were all struck hard. Each of them were all thrown back by the attack and injured all over.

"G-Guys! Ya alright?!" Ace exclaimed, though he himself was on the floor and struggling to get back up.

"Yeah...just barely." Tech, who was nearest to him, said as his regeneration powers helped him recover faster than the rest, though he was able to fully recover due to the lingering effects of the Chaos Crystal's power. He got to his feet first then helped Ace up. Then Rev managed to stand and in turn helped the rest. They were all pretty angry at themselves for falling for that trick.

"What's with yer faces? Ya makin' me sick." Chaos Ace commented, scoffing. Without hesitation he rushed in to strike Ace, only for the Unbound Sword to meet with the Guardian Strike Sword, but it had enough force behind to to push the Loonatics leader away from the others. Ace was taken by surprise. When Chaos Ace glared at him, he noticed something in his copy's multi-colored eyes. There was desperation, but also, more shockingly, hesitation.

"What?! Ya..." Ace didn't get to finish his sentence because Rev and Duck appeared out of nowhere, the mallard throwing and egg to blind Chaos Ace for a second then the roadrunner headbutting the possessed bunny hard enough to throw him down. Chaos Ace let out a strangled gasp when that happened, losing his grip on the Unbound for a moment, which Rev took advantage of and snatched the sword up.

"Haha!" Rev could not help but exclaim once his fingers closed on the hilt of the sword. Chaos Ace stood and looked up. He noticed the roadrunner's slight expression of triumph, but unexpectedly, he threw his head back and started laughing like a maniacal mass murderer. He laughed and laughed. The Loonatics stared at him in confusion and bewilderment.

"Hey what's so funny?!" Duck demanded, and Chaos Ace lowered his head. With a victorious look having appeared on his face, he snapped his fingers and the Unbound Sword started to glow in Rev's hands.

"Did ya really t'ink I didn't put in a security measure in tat thin'?" Was all he said before Lexi and Tech called out Ace's name from behind the Loonatics leader. The bunny turned just in the nick of time, as Rev swung the sword down towards him with a horrified look in his eyes.

**Okay,**

**Before anyone kills me for the ending, sorry, but I had to add that so the long-awaited epic final fight wouldn't be too short. And I'm happy, because this chapter is quite long compared to most, but it still isn't the longest, so I'm not overjoyed. Oh well. See you guys next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**て、何やたんのウチーは～～～？！！**

**Excuse the Japanese. I may only be one-quarter Japanese but I grew up there for about nine years of my life before I moved to Singapore with my Chinese family. I lived in Kyoto then, so I kinda speak in the Kansai-dialect, so if any of you guys can read my sentence, which means "Exactly what am I doing~~~?!" because I am beyond annoyed with myself for being so late without good reason, you'd notice that the sentence is different from standard Japanese, which we call the Kanto dialect or Tokyo dialect. Anyway, most of the important stuff in today's author's notes are below for good reasons, but I had to give the seriously boring explanation(not really an explanation, more like a set of statements) as to why I'm late and the most important, review replies up here. So…**

**To all readers/reviewers: I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO LATE! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR CONTINUED SUPPORT!**

**starskulls:**** Do not apologize, I'm also late so I have no right to complain as of now…And don't worry I believe you, since I've been having writer's block for a story I'm working on(not a fanfiction of any kind) and it is killing me. Plus I fell down the stairs, twice, and sprained my ankle while I got the flu, so I doubt it's impossible for anyone else. Thanks for the dedication on that chapter again! Well sorry but being glum, but what can I do, the storyline is meant to be sad. Mostly. But remember what I told you when we were PM-ing each other? Yeah that is much happier. And for the record, I really hate Deuce, so I really don't wanna use him. I just wanted him to be a scapegoat for the blame. :P And so sorry, but this is the final chapter. But read the author notes below. See ya soon my friend!**

**Eve ivy: ****Hahaha…right now Singapore's a little messed up due to the rumoured estimation of there going to be 6.9 million people here by 2030, which will be chaos in a country that's only 710 km2(not sure how to add the square, as in make the two tiny and floating) in land area. Although most people here dislike the idea of foreigners taking up 2/3 of our population by then, blame World War II, more. What, you can't touch the Stonehedge anymore? *sigh*…oh well, honestly just being able to see it would suffice. I love historical sights anyway. I am part American but I haven't been there, and my American uncle is often complaining about how Singapore is much better so I am not sure what to say to that, though I do plan to go there sometime in my life. Any suggestions as to where would be best? Sorry for being unfair, but admit it, most writers who write at least K+ content torture their readers in a similar fashion otherwise it gets too childish or predictable to read. So please don't die.**

**Loonaticslover13: ****I feel both insulted and grateful for your comment on what of author I am, but I'm still gonna choose to thank you for that. I am evil anyway. My brother calls me a sappy sadist, as if that makes any sense, though I doubt he has room to talk since he watches gore anime sometimes and is younger than me…-_-" I honestly think your theory is wrong since my thinking processes are really outrageous and I highly doubt anyone can guess what I have concocted for this entire story, but I would love to hear about it if you're willing to share somehow. Hey, who knows? I did something like that with a friend of mine who also likes writing and we both got new inspiration from that. XD And once again I am sorry, but you will not find out about what is wrong with Chaos Ace in this story, and the reason is written below. **

**Wow. Only three people reviewed and this is how long this section is today? No wonder I'm so late…**

**Ace: Tat's an undastatement.**

**Xyla: UWAAAH! Where'd you come from?!**

**Ace: So readers, I hope ya are all havin' fun readin'!**

**Xyla: Are you listening to me?!**

PART FIFTEEN: END OF THE CRYSTAL AND GOODBYE ACE

"Rev! What are you doing?!" Tech exclaimed with absolute horror as the roadrunner went after Ace, wildly and violently swinging the Unbound Sword around like a hurricane, all strikes directed at the Loonatics leader. He had a terrified look on his face as well.

"I-I-I-I-I-don't-know-I-can't-control-my-body-and-I-can't-let-go-of-the-sword-somebody-help-me!" he yelled, with a panicked and unsteady tone. As he said that, the sword glowed and before long Rev realized that its power was somehow forcing him to use his super speed as he went after Ace. With his speed, even if it was slower than usual, Rev easily landed an unintentional hit on Ace's shoulder before he was able to dodge it. The bunny let out a cry of pain as the wound started to bleed.

"Ace!" Lexi and Duck yelled, accompanied by Slam's concerned growls, while Tech tried to use his magnetic powers to pull the Unbound Sword away from Rev, but unfortunately, Rev was moving far too fast, and Ace only just barely managed to regain his footing long enough to block another swing from the roadrunner. Chaos Ace took that chance to attack, sending a wave of his energy hurling right at them, but making sure to miss Rev alone. All the others within the team hit the floor, and Chaos Ace couldn't resist a chuckle.

"Yer all really more pathetic d'an I gave ya credit fer." He commented with a smirk, "By da way, how'd ya like my puppet control? I hafta say it's a skill I'm proud of. And I'm lucky I added tat little function inta da sword when I did."

"Why you…!" Lexi hissed angrily, recklessly aiming a charged brain blast at him from where she was on the floor. Chaos Ace dodged easily, but that was enough distraction for the Loonatics to get back on their feet. Once they did though, Rev went after Ace again.

"Wha-wha-wha-what?!" Rev yelled in scared confusion, "N-N-N-Not-again-why-am-I-only-going-after-you-Ace?!"

"Dun ask me!" Ace exclaimed in reply, pushing Rev off him in an attempt to both avoid being slashed and having to hit his comrade. Lexi and the rest tried to help, but instead found that Chaos Ace was going after them instead, using his powers to trap them inside a sphere of energy.

"I'll leave ya ta da birdie while I have some fun with yer friends." He mocked, glancing at Ace. He then threw the sphere towards the wall, the impact shattering the sphere and heavily damaging Ace's friends.

"GUYS!" Ace exclaimed, then Rev shouted his name and he was forced to jump back, just in time for the roadrunner to miss him by a hair's breath. Rev was clearly trying his absolute hardest to stop himself, looking almost hysterical as he did, but it was evident that his efforts were only making his attacks more violent. Ace blocked a strike and held it there for a second. He took the chance to glance at the others, and found that they were all locked in a heated battle with Chaos Ace. The possessed bunny barely had time to notice the fight between him and Rev. Ace decided it was a good opportunity.

"Hey Rev," he said quietly as Rev jumped back and then came flying back at him, forcing Ace to repeat the earlier exchange and block the strike again. This time he made sure they were both in a position that kept them both still.

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah?" Rev answered shakily, catching that Ace needed him to stay still for a moment.

"Remember da plan we talked about earlier? Well, looks like ya gotta take da otha me's role." The Loonatics leader told him. Rev's eyes widened.

"But-Ace-are-you-sure-you-said-yourself-that-the-chances-of-that-working-are…"

"I know, but we don't have much of a choice now. So Rev, how good is your acting?"

As the two discussed this Chaos Ace dodges a volley of Duck's eggs, Lexi's brain blasts, and many random objects thrown at him thanks to Tech's magnetic powers and Slam's strength. The team could easily see that every move he made was exactly like Ace's, completely flawless in mimicking Ace's unique style. It made sense that the situation would be as such, since Chaos Ace was really just Ace's body being possessed by the Chaos Crystal, but the fact agitated the Loonatics nonetheless.

Chaos Ace retaliated by sending a shower of energy rays at the group. The rays flew at them swiftly and in great numbers, so dodging them all proved impossible, the one finding it the hardest being Slam due to his larger structure. Still, the rays were mostly an annoyance, so Slam had the time to growl with irritation. But when he did, Chaos Ace came up from behind and sent a powerful, charged kick at his back, which sent him flying right at Tech, who couldn't avoid the airborne Tasmanian devil in time and both were knocked to the floor. Tech let out a yelp of both surprise and pain.

"You okay guys?" Lexi asked, expressing her concerns, but Tech told her to focus as Chaos Ace was definitely not wasting any energy attacking them and would make use of every opportunity to do so. Sure enough, no sooner than he finished saying that, Duck came flying at the female bunny, yelling, and the only reason they didn't collide was because Duck quacked just before they did and reappeared at her side with a "Phew!"

"Hahahahaha! Tat was fun ta watch ya know." Chaos Ace commented before he sent two waves of energy at them. They were apparently aimed at Lexi and Duck, since the waves were positioned too high to hit the other two still on the ground. Lexi risked a jump and Duck quacked again, but Chaos Ace must've been anticipating that, as he jumped behind Lexi and executed a drop kick and she was thrust downwards. Chaos Ace then manipulated Duck's quacking just a bit, so that he appeared right below her.

"What? My powers were...! ARGH!" Duck exclaimed, before and after Lexi collided with him after all. Coincidently, they crashed right on top of Tech and Slam, resulting in panicked yells from them. Chaos Ace found this extremely funny, and for once was laughing out of mere hilarity instead of the usual mocking amusement and malicious intimidation. That laugh made the four Loonatics freeze for a second, because that laugh was exactly like Ace's, the way he laughed whenever someone in the team did something funny. They weren't sure why, but hearing that from Chaos Ace made them feel…

"ACE!" that one word yelled so loudly seemed to stop time for a while there. The four Loonatics and Chaos Ace turned and a look of shock appeared on every single one of their faces.

Ace was lying on the ground, bleeding heavily from the chest, where he had been slashed. Rev was standing there in hysterics, so much that he had somehow managed to overcome the control over him, as the Unbound Sword was lying at his side, not at all in contact with him.

"Ace! No!" Lexi exclaimed in horror, but couldn't get up because the other three and herself were slightly stuck. Tech, Duck and Slam were desperately trying to move and get up. Chaos Ace on the other hand, was just standing there with a shocked and disbelieving expression. None of the Loonatics appeared to notice that when they finally managed to untangle themselves and rush to Ace and Rev. The possessed Loonatics leader's expression then became dark. He raised his hand and the Unbound Sword flew towards him and landed in his hand.

'_Looks like he wasn't able ta break me afta all.'_ He thought, and walked over to the group that was trying to wake their leader in vain. Ace was dead. Ace was gone. No one could stop him now, so why, Chaos Ace wondered, did he not feel victorious?

"He's finally dead huh?" Chaos Ace said as he approached the group. His prism-like eyes glowed, and frustration filled them. His head was starting to hurt again, he was hearing those faint voices again. They were so loud now, but every word was muffled, he couldn't hear a thing. It was getting louder and louder, and he was beginning to feel tormented by it.

The Loonatics were completely focused on Ace. None of them noticed Chaos Ace getting nearer and nearer. The sword was raised, and he was getting ready to bring the blade down. He thought that the voices would stop if he killed them all, if he eliminated them all. Why was he so confused? Why did he end up like this? He was just supposed to bring destruction, wasn't that his purpose for existing? Besides, he liked destruction…

…didn't he?

"Now Tech!" Ace's voice shouted, and Chaos Ace snapped back into reality, just as Tech threw a small, mechanical box at him. It released a blinding flash which forced Chaos Ace to shield his eyes, and when he opened them again, he was shocked to find that he was trapped within a glass dome. He tried to break out at once, but the glass was shatterproof, and when he tried to use his powers the energy rebounded and hit him instead.

"Not too shabby if I do say so myself." Tech commented. Ace managed to sit up, and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Nice work d'ere Tech!" he said, smiling and giving the coyote a thumbs-up. Chaos Ace's eyes widened at this.

"W-What?! Yer alive?! But how!? Ya were bleedin' tat much from such a serious wound!" he exclaimed, obviously unwilling to believe what was before his eyes. Ace tried to stand, and succeeded with little more than a few wobbles. He faced his copy with a confident smile, but there was also some degree of sadness to it.

"It was a long shot, but I guess it was worth da risk afta all."

_*Flashback*_

"You have got to be kidding me!" Duck exclaimed. The Loonatics were on their way to the research facility where the Chaos Crystal incident first started after Tech had located Chaos Ace's signature there. They had set the ship on auto-pilot so they had time to come up with a last-minute plan. Well, Ace had just told them something pretty interesting.

"What do you mean there's a chance you won't die no matter how serious the injury?!" Duck continued ranting. Slam pulled him back down into his seat with a slightly annoyed face. Rev rolled his eyes while Lexi and Tech were ignoring him completely.

"Well," Ace said, looking uncomfortable as he wasn't sure how he could explain everything without his teammates freaking out more than before, "rememba when I said dis body I'm usin' is a fake? Tat it was made with da crystal's powa?"

"Yeah, but what's that have to do with anything?! And besides, you're just gonna…" Lexi trailed off. She didn't want to say that he was going to die again. A sad look clouded Ace's electric blue eyes for a moment, but he didn't say anything either. It would just bring him and everyone else down if he did. Instead, he decided to continue with the explanation. It would be more helpful to the situation after all.

"Ya see, da crystal was created with science, and was given a 'mission', which was ta destroy da planet of Tundrez right? Well, when I used da crystal's powa, I kinda gave da body a 'mission' as well, since I was pretty much thinkin', "I can't die before da otha me is defeated." So, d'ere's just a little chance tat da body came with a somewhat 'immortal' function, get what I mean?"

"So you're saying that unless you defeat the other you, you won't die?" Tech asked, slightly unconvinced.

"It's not really confirmed and da chances are probably low, but if tat really is da case, I've got a pretty good idea." Ace replied. The moment he said that, however, everyone stared hard at him. Normally they would be almost eager to hear a plan from their leader, but considering their leader was pretty much going to commit something similar to suicide, there wasn't as much enthusiasm. Ace noticed their stares and grinned nervously to attempt to reassure them. It didn't really work, and the team remained silent, but their lack of protest made Ace decide to carry on and just tell them what the plan was.

"So…"Ace started, trying to ease the awkwardness of the situation but horribly failing, "I was thinkin', if da otha me thinks I'm dead, it might be able ta get him close enough ta trap him with somethin', like da containment device ya were working on before I sent ya ta Tundrez Tech."

"How'd you know about that?" Tech interjected, though making Ace feel a little more secure. Seriously it wasn't easy explaining something when there were at least five people staring at you like they wanted to slap you upside the head, even with good reason.

"I was a little more aware of what was going on even if da otha me wasn't," Ace told him, looking a little confused himself as he thought about it, "d'ough dun ask me how cuz I have no idea. Anyway, what I'm suggestin' is tat we just fight normally and seriously, but at some point let da otha me strike me hard enough ta possibly kill me. Then Tech can trap him in tat containment device. I know it sounds a little insane but…"

"'A-little-insane'-more-like-super-duper-really-ridiculously-insane-Ace-are-you-serious-what-if-you-really-die-if-he-does-hit-you-hard-enough-you-said-it-yourself-the-chances-low-so-what-are-you-even-thinking-coming-up-with-such-a-plan-and-if-it-doesn't-work-you'll-just-die-without-the-other-you-being-beaten-and-what's-gonna-happen-then-we…"

"REV!" Ace shouted, effectively cutting off the roadrunner's nearly endless string of words of protest. He stopped at once at Ace's commanding tone, but before even a second could pass the rest began to voice their protests as well.

"Rev's right, that's idea is just plain crazy!" "You lost your marbles bunny boy?!" "If you fail the other you will win for sure and you'd be gone for good!"

Slam's protests were all in deep, angry growls.

Ace held up a hand to silence them. Luckily, they obeyed the gesture.

"Look guys, I know it's insane, but dis is da only thing I can think of right now tat at least has a chance of succeedin'. I've thought of some otha plans, but I couldn't see anythin' otha d'an failure fer da them. I dun wanna risk d'ose, cuz…" Ace trailed off and looked away, almost repeating exactly what Lexi did earlier. He sighed, and the others caught on. His other plans probably would risk having them die instead of him, and Ace had made it clear before, he would rather die himself than let anything happen to his team.

This made the team feel both grateful and angry. Grateful that Ace thought so much of them, but angry than he had to shoulder everything on his own.

"You have really got to be kidding if you think we will let you go through with a plan like this Ace." Lexi said coldly, almost glaring at the Loonatics leader with white-hot fury in her eyes. Yet that fury was also fighting a wave of pain. Of course, Ace noticed this.

"I'm really sorry Lex, but I really dun know what else ta do. If I dun defeat da otha me and let him destroy Acmetropolis and hurt ya guys, I dun think I can eva forgive myself even if I die. So everythin' is worth da risk ta make sure tat doesn't happen." He said, repeating hat he had been saying since he was first possessed, when Chaos Ace locked his knowledge of the possession from inside him. That he would protect his team no matter what the cost. That was a leader's role after all.

Tears formed at the back of Lexi's eyes again. When was he ever going to learn that they felt the same way? They may probably never understand exactly how he felt in such a situation, but they wanted to support him too and while he didn't know it, he was probably pushing them away in order to protect them. Lexi didn't want that. She wanted him to trust everyone enough, like he always did. Why should that opponent be any different? Was if just because the enemy was technically himself? Lexi was really confused. She wanted to help him, truly help him, but she knew in the end, she couldn't. They had to defeat the enemy and Ace would have to die doing it.

"E-Excuse me guys. I, I don't think I can think with all this anymore." Lexi said, standing up, "Tech, just tell me the plan later okay?"

Without waiting for an answer the female bunny rushed to the cabin at the back of the ship. Ace got up and said her name to try and stop her, but was instead stopped by Tech grabbing him by the wrist.

"You should let her go for now Ace. She's taking things pretty hard." The coyote said, his voice with a sad undertone as well. Ace looked at the ground and wondered if there was really any meaning to everything. If it were anyone else in his position, he knew he would want to replace them if he could. He was in fact almost glad it had been him possessed instead of any of his friends, but once he actually saw how upset everyone was, he wondered, would he be able to help them beat an evil copy of themselves if it meant their death?

The answer was probably 'No'. He would go against every plan made and instead try to find another way. He would not let any of his teammates, his friends, die. The rest were probably enduring so much already, following him as he was as they neared the venue of what they all hoped and dreaded was the final battleground between Ace and Chaos Ace, where at least one would die, and they had to try and make sure both died. It is something that is very hard to do. Ace was proud of his team for that. They were strong. But he was making them sad and depressed. Would saving Acmetropolis really be worth giving up everything and leaving them like that? Ace shook his head.

It would. They were chosen to be heroes for a reason, and a hero had to be prepared to make sacrifices. Time is said to be able to heal even the deepest wounds, so the team would probably learn to live with his death, once enough time had passed. Besides, if he didn't stop his other self, he will definitely destroy the city and everyone in it. He had almost unlimited power, and he was more than capable of doing so.

Ace sat down and leaned forward in his chair, his fingers in a criss-cross pattern and resting against his forehead. He let out a sigh, one of sadness and hopelessness.

"I'm sorry guys. I just…" Ace started to say, but he was suddenly attacked by one of Duck's eggs, which effectively both shocked and silenced him. He jumped and blinked in bewilderment.

"Jeez you're one annoying rabbit!" the mallard exclaimed, ignoring all the stares from the others, and Ace, focusing only on whatever was outside the window. "We already agreed to this. We know you have no choice, and honestly, I don't like it, but the plan's a good one considering the circumstances. Still…"

Duck swung around, facing the bunny with an expression that combined the use of both anger and sadness. "I for one don't want to hear your stupid apologies. Just stay normal until the end."

Ace flinched, then recalled the night before, when he and Duck had that talk. Duck had mentioned something similar then, but Ace had, unfortunately, forgotten about that that detail, even though he remembered it earlier that morning, when he was writing the letter to leave behind for his friends. He knocked himself on the head and allowed himself to smile just a bit.

"Alright Duck, ya dun hafta be so blunt." He told the mallard with his usual teasing smile, though it lacked the joy it normally had. The Loonatics couldn't help but notice that, it was surprising how much one could notice once they find out how serious a situation could be.

Tech cleared his throat. "So chief, what are you gonna do about that plan of yours?"

Ace's gaze returned to the floor of the ship. "I dunno really. But let's just try our best, and only carry out da plan if d'ere's really no otha way…maybe?"

"Yeah, I guess that's all we really have right now, and we're out of time anyway…" the coyote commented, as the ship's radar began to beep a little, signalling that they were almost at their destination. "I'll go get Lexi and tell her about the plan alright?"

Ace just nodded, and Tech got up to head to the cabin the female bunny had escaped to. He watched the coyote enter the room, and couldn't help but wish Lexi had asked him to be the one to get her, but as he thought more about it, he may have reacted the same way if their situations were switched. Of course, there was no way he liked the idea of anyone dying, whether it was him or any of his teammates, so he knew he couldn't blame Lexi for her actions.

A few minutes later, Lexi and Tech emerged from the cabin, and Ace expected her to avoid him completely, but to his surprise, she went right up to him and roughly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"If this is gonna be the last fight, we'd better make it worth it, okay Ace?" she asked with a wink, though there were traces of tears. The Loonatics leader was stuck dumb. The Chaos Crystal incident was making him realize things about his team he never knew before. He had never known they could be so strong. Was he actually the weakest one out of them all? Perhaps, but even if he was, he would be fine with that. His team was worth everything, right?

"It's a promise Lex." Was all Ace could say. His heart throbbed painfully in his chest, and he knew that soon, he would never be able to feel it doing so ever again, as the Loonatics ship finally stopped directly over the research facility.

_*End of Flashback*_

"Wha…What…?" Chaos Ace muttered, almost trembling. Then his demeanour changed and became fierce again. "Are ya crazy?! A plan like tat…a plan like tat…YA WERE PLANNIN' TA RISK YER ENTIRE LIFE JUST TA TRY AND BEAT ME?!"

"Yeah, it was pretty scary, but I honestly felt a little betta with Rev takin' yer role in tat…" Ace answered calmly, scratching the back of his head while the roadrunner frowned with guilt, though there was some degree of annoyance in that frown as well.

Chaos Ace's head began to hurt violently, and he quickly became berserk as he tried desperately to get out. Ace watched him a bit with an unreadable expression, then turned to his friends.

"Hey guys," he said softly, and the team heard him despite Chaos Ace's thrashing behind him, "why dun ya head back. I'll take care of thin's here."

"But…!" Lexi started to say, but was stopped by Slam's growling and shaking of his head. Tech nodded in agreement with Slam's actions. He turned to face Lexi.

"Sorry Lexi, but we really should go." The coyote said, though nearly choking on the words as they came out of his mouth, "After all, I doubt any of us wants to actually see it."

"…" Lexi could find no words to reply to that. Tech had put it cruelly bluntly, but it was the truth nonetheless. She didn't want to leave, but she really didn't want to watch Ace die at all, no matter how he died. The fact that there was a fatal wound that was still bleeding a bit was already too much for her to bear, so could she possibly stay and watch her best friend go for good? There was just no way she had enough courage. She looked at Ace, allowing her tears to fall in front of him one last time, then silently nodded. Ace smiled.

"Thanks Lex." He said. Lexi did her best to give him a final smile, but it was so hard. The smile that was on her face was empty, with no joy or even so much as a feeling of contentment, but it was all she could offer. Ace nodded, then the Loonatics turned to leave.

"So long Ace. It's been nice knowing you." Duck said, waving a little.

"Goodbye chief." Tech followed.

"Bye-Ace-and-thanks-again-for-saving-my-family-okay?" Rev added, giving a thumbs-up and a sad smile. His words were followed by Slam's growls of farewell.

"No…stop it!" Chaos Ace yelled, but he was ignored as Lexi turned back to look at Ace, obviously due to hearing her friends' words to her very best friend.

"Goodbye, Ace."

"Goodbye, Lexi."

With that, the Loonatics, without their leader, entered their ship, and before long it took off and disappeared into the distance. By this time, Chaos Ace seemed to have calmed down, but his head still hurt like crazy, and there was nothing he could do as those voices that had been haunting him since the separation with the normal Ace screamed within his mind. He dropped to his knees and clutched his head with his hands. The Unbound Sword lay uselessly at his side. Ace looked back at him.

"Well, they're gone. I guess we should…" Ace said, but trailed off when he noticed Chaos Ace's condition. The copy of him was clearly in pain, and there was no chance of it being all an act, as Ace knew for sure that his copy would never resort to something like that no matter what it did to him.

Chaos Ace let out a scream as the pain intensified. Ace was shocked. He felt nothing, none of the pain his copy felt, but for some reason, he knew there was something behind the sudden agony. Had he done something? Something to trigger that from inside Chaos Ace?

It was strange actually, but Ace felt that he had to do something. He had to stop the pain somehow. But what the heck could he do?

Chaos Ace fell to his knees, still clutching his head and gritting his teeth hard. Ace was really lost. But then, he heard Chaos Ace saying something.

"Wh…y…?" he asked, still in his agonized position, but with both eyes open as he watched Ace with a look of curious resentment. "Why…why do ya risk so much fer d'ose losas?! Whad'dya get in return?!"

Ace blinked. Throughout the entire incident, he had been receiving endless unexpected occurrences and found out a lot more about his team, but what Chaos Ace had just, painfully, asked was by far the most surprising. There was also the tone of voice he used that caught Ace's attention. Though the words were harsh, Ace, for a second, thought that his copy sounded almost scared, and there was also something else. When he noticed that, the bunny walked right up to the dome.

"Before I answa tat," he said, looking at his copy straight in the eyes, allowing those nearly identical pairs of eyes, one pair electric blue and the other multi-colored like a prism, to meet.

"Why didn't ya just bust out? Da truth is, ya know a way outta dis thin' dun'cha?"

Chaos Ace flinched. His chest throbbed as his mind did its best to process Ace's words. He…He knew how to escape? Was that true? As he thought that, the pain subsided. It was so sudden Chaos Ace felt uneasy, but he was pretty much glad to be rid of the voices, which he still couldn't hear properly.

"I…I…" Chaos Ace tried to say, but found that he had no words. He was confused, lost, and just utterly surprised, mostly at himself. He had lost the malicious intent he had had from the beginning. It started when he separated from Ace, but it had declined further, until after the final fight. It felt strange, not wanting any form of destruction or murder…what was going on?

"Ya did it…?" Chaos Ace finally said after a long silence. Ace raised an eyebrow, a little confused himself.

"Did what?" the bunny asked. Chaos Ace moved his hand up to his head again, but it wasn't to ease any form of pain. His eyes widened.

"I…I remember…" he said softly, more gently than Ace had ever heard him speak, "Ya did it alright. Ya broke me. Ya passed."

"'P-Passed'? Whad'dya mean?" Ace was really confused now. Chaos Ace smirked at him, matching his usual teasing smile perfectly.

"Ya passed. Tat's all ya need ta know. Fer now at least." The Loonatics leader's copy said, before a bright light emerged from nowhere, engulfing them both.

**やったや～！**

**That is the last official chapter of [The Chaos Crystal]. But there will be an epilogue, so wait for a bit. I swear I won't be late with that one. The epilogue will also have my final author's notes and some good news for you guys, but I guess I'll let you in on a little secret now. **

**THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY!**

**I bet a few of you may have guessed already, but I am more than satisfied with this so I want to write a sequel. I am kinda wondering if I should make it Acexi, though most likely I won't, not exactly at least. It'll be multi-chaptered like this one. So stay tuned! ^^**


	16. Chapter 16

PART SIXTEEN: EPILOGUE

The door in the Loonatics HQ tower's main room opened and five Loonatics walked inside. Zadavia was still lying on the couch, looking pale. Despite that, she sat up to greet the team that was short of one.

"Is it over...?" She asked with an unreadable expression on her sullen face. Lexi gave her a silent nod, and the Loonatics boss dropped her emerald eyes.

"I see..." She said, and then a brilliant flash of white light coming from the direction if the research facility shone through the windows of the HQ tower, surprising the entire group. Without much thought they all rushed to the windows and watched as the light faded into nothing.

"Was that...possibly..." Tech trailed off. He was sure of what it was already, but didn't want to say anymore.

"So-Ace-is-really-gone-huh...?" Rev said sadly. Slam growled in heartbreaking agreement. Both of them glanced at Lexi.

Duck said nothing, unlike his usual self. Like Rev and Slam, he instead just looked at Lexi with worry and sadness.

The female bunny said nothing as well, her vision blurring once again with tears. She internally scolded herself for crying so much throughout everything, but no matter what the tears wouldn't stop. She shook her head and wiped them away, turning to the group.

"Sorry guys. I guess I really am just a little weak." She said, forcing a smile, "But we should get to work. The least we can do is give him a good funeral."

There was no opposition to the suggestion, though everyone was reluctant to do it. Not just because they didn't want to fully accept that Ace was gone, but also because they knew that once they were done with that, things would never be the same amongst them, ever again.

Two days after the final fight, Rip Runner woke up from his coma and found himself in the Acme General Hospital. He was surprised at that, and found that he could not remember much after he and his parents went to stay with the Loonatics due to their home being destroyed by some unknown force. Had something happened to make him end up in the hospital?

He glanced at a clock on the wall near his bed. It was about four in the morning. Rip, however, did not feel even a little sleepy, and it was boring to just stay in his room alone, as he didn't know that his parents were also admitted into the hospital, both still in comas. So, Rip got out of bed.

He felt a little numb all over, but he could manage. He walked once around his room, but it felt a little cramped. Thus, he decided to take a quick stroll around the hospital to tire himself out a bit.

The door opened silently and Rip stepped out. He noted how different the hospital seemed at night. As he walked, he glanced inside some of the other wards, though most were empty, so he gave up looking inside. If, however, he had looked inside a room at the far end of the hall, he would've seen someone, a new patient who had only just been admitted the day before, lying there unconscious on the hospital bed.

A grey rabbit anthro who would be soon opening his eyes once again.

**Yo!**

**If it's too short, well sorry, but it is just an epilogue. Remember the news of the sequel? Well most of the explanations and stuff for this story will be there instead. Heheh, I hope you guys are as excited as I am of it! I really can't wait to actually write it. But there's other news too! I am really really grateful to all my readers and especially those who reviewed since it's my first time actually posting a fanfiction online. So to show my gratitude, I have decided to write a one-shot set and dedicating each one-shot to each of my reviewers! So all those who have their usernames written below under the reviwers section, you are all getting a special one-shot gift from me, let me know what kind of one-shot you'd like it to be, but only from the Loonatics fandom okay? Thank you! **

**Review Reply time:**

**starskulls:**** Oh? You knew it was going to happen? Haha! Hey don't make fun of pyschics, I'll have you know I am partly ESP since I inherited that from my father. I'm only really empathic though. GO HYPER-NESS! PIZZA IS AWESOME! Okay LOL-moment right there XD! Thanks again for another cake! My ankle still hurts though…Q_Q I have a good idea of what you are talking about! PM me soon! I'm glad you're excited! Sorry about cliffhangers, but what can I do? I must build suspense for the sequel! I know, I love beautiful sappy endings. Thanks for saying I have talent and stuff, but I know I still have a long way to go before I can achieve my dream of becoming an author. Of course I'll let you know! You'll be the first one I inform! See ya later! (P.S. Are you stalking this story? You always review so fast now…XD)**

**Eve ivy: ****Hmmm…how long would travelling the whole of America take? Oh well. Don't apologize, you didn't do anything wrong at all! Yes, if only blaming Hitler would solve everything. Personally I blame a lot of people, but I won't name them…except for Hitler and Stalin. :P I've heard about the annoying weather patterns in England, so don't worry, an explanation isn't necessary. It's interesting though, since in Singapore it's basically sun, sun, sun, sun, sun, cloud, sun, sun, rain…etc. To summarize, it's pretty warm here(curse being so close to the Equator). I still wanna see more historical sights…I've seen all of Singapore's and most of Japan's already…Whaddya mean I never wrote a happy-end chapter?! And I thought this was the saddest chapter thus far(I honestly cried a little as I was writing OMG). DON'T DIE FOR THE SAKE OF EVERYTHING RELEVENT IN THIS WORLD! And no, your theories are unfortunately both wrong. You just have to wait and see! Glad you're excited for the sequel as well! And LOL at your next sentences! Sorry for making you embarrassed! ^^**

**(Don't worry if you didn't review for the last chapter(15) because I know there's a time problem and I only posted 15 the day before this one!)**

**And now for the grand finale! Me listing out every single person who reviewed, favorited or followed [The Chaos Crystal]! Believe me, it was a little difficult searching through my inbox for everyone. ^^" Oh and I am going in order of who came first and stuff okay? **

**First is reviewers:**

**-Loonaticslover13**

**-Eve ivy**

**-zaylo267**

**-starskulls**

**-A Shoulder To Lean On**

**-Crusader1012**

**-Sunheart13**

**-CheckAgain**

**-Mitch 566**

**-Nicky-Rockti**

**-1 anonymous guest**

**Favorites:**

**-Kyuubi no Tenshi**

**-starskulls**

**-A Shoulder To Lean On**

**-starskulls(author favourite)**

**-gydragonwing**

**-Sunheart13**

**-Mitch 566**

**-YiPrincess**

**-inuwaterbender**

**-Nicky-Rockit**

**Followers:**

**-Loonaticlover13**

**-zaylo267**

**-Eve ivy**

**-starskulls**

**-CheckAgain**

**-A Shoulder To Lean On**

**-iwolf208**

**-Mitch 566**

**-Nicky-Rockti**

**Seriously the final and last note:**

**If I missed anyone in any category I apologize and please let me know. I extremely enjoyed writing this! I can't wait to get to the sequel and the fan-dedicated one-shots! THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND LOVE FOR MY FIRST STORY! That's all folks! Bye!**

**-END OF [THE CHAOS CRYSTAL]-**


End file.
